La destinée d'Hélie Kenway
by Helie Kenway
Summary: Hélie est la fille illégitime d'Haytham Kenway. Elle aurait pu avoir une vie calme et sans soucis auprès de son peuple et surtout loin des guerres secrètes des Assassins et des Templiers, mais les Précurseurs de la Première Civilisation en ont décidé autrement...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I

Le calme régnait sur la Frontière. Le domaine avait remis sa couverture de neige pour l'hiver, et seuls quelques oiseaux, qui faisaient tomber de la neige lorsqu'ils s'envolaient, perturbaient ce calme hivernal. Le soleil perçait les arbres nus, et se reflétait sur la neige immaculée.

Un groupe d'oiseaux, perchés sur un arbre, s'envola brusquement. Puis ceux de l'arbre voisin prirent la fuite également. C'était une petite silhouette, qui avançait avec difficulté dans cette haute neige, qui perturbait ainsi les volatiles. Une petite fille, vêtue d'habit mohawk, peinait dans la neige, sa peau, légèrement sombre, contrastait avec tout le blanc qui l'entourait.

Hélie avait huit ans, elle était fille d'une mohawk décédée quelques mois auparavant, et d'un père britannique, qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement vu, ni connu. Elle lui ressemblait, aux dires de sa mère. Pourtant, Hélie ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait de « britannique », certes sa peau était plus claire que celles des autres enfants qu'elle avait connus et elle possédait des yeux bleu-vert, ce qui était assez rare chez les iroquois. Mais ses cheveux étaient bruns, foncés même, pas blond comme ceux des anglais.

Les anglais… ils lui faisaient peur. Avec leurs tuniques rouges et leurs baïonnettes qui crachaient du feu. Ils ne respectaient rien. Lorsqu'elle était petite, Hélie les avait vus, non loin de son village. Ils parlaient fort. Du haut de leurs montures, ils sous-estimaient son peuple, traitaient les mohawks de « stupides sauvage qui mangeaient leurs morts ». Hélie ne comprenait pas comment des gens, qui s'estimaient plus intellectuels qu'eux, pouvaient imaginer qu'un peuple mangea ses défunts…

Soudain, Hélie trébucha, se retrouvant avec de la neige jusqu'à la taille. Elle frissonna en se dégageant, le manteau neigeux lui glaçait les jambes. Elle aurait pu rejoindre une route dégagée et marcher sans encombre, mais l'idée de rencontrer des gens sur la route la ravisait. Les hommes ne sont pas honnêtes, lui avait appris sa mère, il faut se méfier d'eux.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, Hélie avait l'impression d'avoir peur de tout. L'idée de croiser une tunique rouge lui glaçait le sang, si bien qu'elle sursautait à chaque bruit d'oiseaux, chaque craquement de branche. Sa paranoïa lui gâchait la vie… Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : arriver au Domaine Davenport et se sentir de nouveau protégée…

Les mots de sa mère se répétaient dans sa tête : « Un jour tu devras y aller… Je ne sais encore quand, mais c'est _eux_ qui te protégeront et qui t'apprendront à te protéger. Tu es importante pour _eux_. Ce sera difficile certes, mais tu es forte. Je ne peux te protéger indéfiniment… »

En effet, désormais, elle ne le pouvait plus. Hélie avait beaucoup pleuré, sa mère, son seul parent était partie en fumée… « Un jour, tu devras y aller » Ce jour était arrivé.

C'était à contrecœur qu'elle avait quitté son village, sans le dire à personne. Elle n'était jamais allée à Davenport, mais elle savait, à peu près, quelle voie prendre pour s'y rendre.

Hélie arriva devant un chemin, elle regarda des deux côtés, il n'y avait personne. A gauche, s'élevait un petit pont de bois. « C'est le chemin » pensa-t-elle, satisfaite de ne s'être trompée. Elle continua sa route.

Le Domaine Davenport, si elle ne s'était point trompée en chemin, était vraiment petit. Pas de maisons, pas de marchés, un simple pont qui enjambait une charmante rivière et un grand manoir qui s'élevait au loin. Hélie respira profondément, elle était arrivée jusque-là, seule. Finalement, malgré sa peur des gens, elle était une courageuse petite fille. Elle monta en direction du manoir, ses pas écrasant la couche de neige avec un craquement étouffé. Des voix, ou plutôt des cris, se faisaient entendre plus haut. Elle arriva finalement devant le manoir, dehors, deux hommes se battaient, épées à la main, dans une chorégraphie endiablée, sous l'œil attentif d'une jeune femme, appuyée contre une barrière. Les deux hommes avaient bien dix ans d'écart. Le plus vieux était vêtu d'un manteau raffiné, l'autre, d'une simple tunique et d'un gilet qui le protégeait du froid. Le maitre et l'élève, pensa Hélie en regardant les deux hommes entrechoquer leur épée. Elle n'osait montrer sa présence, à vrai dire, elle aurait préféré être invisible.

La jeune femme la remarqua alors. Elle était vêtue d'une robe violette à dentelles, agrémentée d'une capuche.

-Liam ! Mentor !

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, le dernier tintement d'épée résonna dans la vallée puis le silence s'installa. Hélie rougie, ces trois adultes la fixaient, étonnée qu'une petite fille vienne à eux, seule. Ils devaient penser qu'elle était perdue. Qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille viendrait faire ici ?

-Je m'appelle Hélie, dit-elle finalement, on m'a dit de venir ici… que vous pourriez m'aider.

Aucun d'entre eux ne répondit. Hélie s'approcha un peu de la femme qui lui inspirait plus confiance que les deux autres hommes.

-C'est vous que je devais trouver. dit Hélie avec conviction. Et vous me cherchiez n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme la regarda, puis porta son regard vers les deux hommes, comme pour demander de l'aide qu'elle ne reçut pas. Hélie regarda ses pieds, elle était inquiète. Et s'ils refusaient ? S'ils lui demandaient de repartir. Qu'allait-elle devenir?

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur Hélie.

-Que nous te cherchions ? demanda-t-elle. Mais qui es-tu ?

Hélie releva la tête, les yeux au bord des larmes.

-C'est moi, dit-elle simplement.

Il y eu un silence, puis le jeune homme prénommé Liam murmura :

-C'est l'élue…


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre II

-Votre fille est l'élue. annonça Junon.

-Non ! hurla Ziio. Je refuse ! Vous n'avez pas le droit, trouvez quelqu'un d'autre mais pas elle je vous en conjure !

Ziio pleurait. Cela lui arrivait rarement, elle parvenait toujours à contenir ses émotions. Mais là, sa fatigue, et cette horrible nouvelle qu'elle devait accepter… tout semblait se retourner contre elle.

Elle tenait dans ses bras sa fille, Hélie, née quelques heures auparavant. Celle-ci dormait, elle était très petite, même pour un bébé. Ziio avait tout de suite vue ses magnifiques yeux bleus, ceux de son père... Mais alors que la jeune femme savourait le bonheur de tenir l'enfant qu'elle avait porté depuis tant de temps, Junon était apparue. Un esprit, une déesse, ou un précurseur suivant les croyances. Elle possédait le pouvoir, le savoir. Mais elle était manipulatrice. D'une voix imperturbable, elle avait révélé le triste destin de l'enfant.

-C'est ainsi. Elle pourra choisir son camp : les Assassins, ou les Templiers. dit-elle placidement avec un geste théâtrale de sa main. Ils seront d'ailleurs bientôt informés de son existence. Ils la cherchent depuis tant d'année… Ne soyez pas triste, elle aura un grand destin.

-Qui la conduira vers la mort. dit Ziio, serrant un peu plus le corps endormi de son enfant.

L'esprit ne répondit pas et partit comme il était arrivé, silencieusement, effacé dans l'air, laissant derrière lui la jeune mère seule, dévastée.

Ziio avait élevé sa fille comme toute mère aimante élève ses enfants. Hélie se révéla être une petite fille intelligente, mais peut-être un peu trop espiègle, se mettant souvent dans des situations délicates. Elle aimait sa mère, son peuple l'avait accepté malgré son métissage britannique. Ziio lui avait toujours dit qu'un jour sa petite vie calme auprès de son peuple changerait du tout au tout. Elle lui avait parlé des Assassins, des Templiers, l'avait mise en garde contre ces deux ordres, malgré leurs belles paroles et leurs idéaux.

Ziio, malgré l'appréhension qu'elle avait envers les Templiers, laissait sa fille libre de choisir l'ordre qu'elle rejoindrait plus tard. Mais cette idée la torturait. Après le départ d'Haytham, elle n'avait plus voulu entendre parler de ces ordres qui se faisaient la guerre dans l'ombre. Le père de sa fille pouvait-être un Assassin, ou un Templier, elle n'en avait que faire... Elle ne l'avait jamais réellement su. Cet homme si étrange, habillé de grandes capes et possédant une lame secrète, une personne pleine de principes et de mystères.

Elle avait aimé cet homme, elle avait eu une enfant de lui, elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle aurait aimé qu'il sache. Non qu'il assume, ceci était son choix, mais au moins, qu'il sache qu'il avait une fille, un enfant de la femme qu'il avait aimé, du moins, elle l'espérait. Mais elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de retourner le voir, penser à lui était déjà une torture. La nouvelle de sa grossesse l'avait totalement anéanti.

Ziio se souviendrait toujours du jour où, un homme vêtu de robes blanches agrémentées d'une ceinture rouge et d'une capuche rejetée en arrière, avait demandé asile à son peuple pour quelques nuits. Son cheval était blessé et l'homme n'avait pas mangé depuis plus de trois jours. Les natifs avaient emmené l'homme au village sans hésitation, pour le réchauffer, le nourrir et lui permettre de passer une nuit au calme, près d'un bon feu. L'homme ne semblait pas dangereux, il souriait et remerciait mille fois les personnes qui s'affairaient autour de lui.

Ziio restait à l'écart, son ventre déjà bien arrondit par l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle s'avait qui il était, mais malgré la bienveillance de l'homme, elle restait méfiante. Elle s'assit près du feu, au côté de la matriarche qui donnait un bol à l'Assassin. Puis Oiá:ner repartit trouver les hommes qui s'occupaient du cheval blessé.

Tous deux se retrouvèrent donc seuls, l'un en face de l'autre, sans dire un mot. Ziio dévisagea l'homme qui semblait gêné de ce lourd silence.

Il était jeune, peut-être à peine la vingtaine. On devinait, malgré les imposantes robes qu'il portait, qu'il était très maigre. Une barbe de quelques jours venait recouvrir son visage pâli par le froid et la maladie.

-Pour quand est votre bébé ? demanda-t-il soudain, tirant Ziio de ses rêveries.

Elle le regarda, étonné. La voix de l'homme était très calme, agréable et douce. Il lui souriait timidement.

-Pour le printemps. dit-elle calmement.

-Vous parlez bien anglais. dit l'homme en se rapprochant un peu plus du feu. Votre peuple est très charitable. Je suis désolé de vous importuner ainsi. Mais il me faut encore au moins un jour pour rejoindre le Domaine et la blessure de ma jument s'est empirée, sans compter que je tiens à peine debout…

Il frissonna et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et de sourire encore à la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour lui. Il semblait tellement fatigué.

-Comment comptez-vous l'appeler ?

-Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à la question… avoua Ziio.

Un autre silence régna quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme demande :

-Vous faites partie de leur crédo, n'est-ce pas ?...

Il releva la tête et la regarda, surpris. Comment une native pouvait-être au courant de l'existence des Assassin ?...

-Oui, finit-il par répondre, je suis un Assassin. Un initié.

-Je connais votre ordre. Vous êtes plus célèbres que vous ne le croyez.

Elle regarda à côté d'elle, l'air perdue. Dans l'air régnait désormais un autre sentiment : une complicité, un secret partagé entre les deux personnes. L'air de l'hiver sifflait entre les planches de la grande maison de bois. Dehors, la tempête s'acharnait.

Ziio ne se sentait pas bien. Un pincement au cœur l'empêchait d'être à l'aise. Cet Assassin devant elle… Le destin s'acharnait vraiment sur elle…

-Son père, murmura Ziio hésitante en caressant son ventre, j'ignore s'il faisait partit de votre ordre ou s'il en était l'ennemi. Mais… si je pouvais l'épargner d'être un jour mêlé à tout cela…

-Votre enfant n'est pas lié à notre ordre. la rassura l'homme, comprenant immédiatement son appréhension. Certains enfants d'Assassins empruntent la même voix que leurs parents, d'autres non, la décision leur appartient. A ce que je comprends, son père ne sait pas qu'il va avoir un enfant. Rien ne rallie votre enfant aux Assassins, ou aux Templiers.

-Mais il posera des questions sur son père, il voudra en savoir plus…

-Certes, dit l'Assassin, mais vous pouvez le dissuader d'aller plus loin. Je comprends vos craintes, mais pour l'instant, ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. Son avenir lui appartient. Mais pour l'instant, il n'est même pas encore né. Alors, ne vous inquiétez point.

Il lui souriait sincèrement. Le cœur de Ziio se réchauffa un peu et elle ria presque de ses stupides inquiétudes.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, ce fut Junon qui décida du destin de sa fille.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello les Assassins (et les Templiers). Nouvel épisode de La destinée d'Hélie Kenway. Petit rafraîchissement: Hélie est arrivée au manoir d'Avenport et cherche les Assassins pour leur demander leur protection.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires et rendez-vous samedi prochain. (Bonne vacances à la zone A).**

* * *

Chapitre III

Hélie était assise sur une chaise, dans le manoir. Les Assassins avaient immédiatement appelé leur mentor, Achilles. Il fallait être sûr que l'enfant ne mentait pas.

La pièce était sombre, Hélie n'était pas à son aise. Elle se sentait déjà assez perdue comme cela, l'enfermée dans une salle noire, avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Devant elle se trouvait Achilles, lui aussi assis. Dans un coin, épaulé grossièrement au mur, l'Assassin au somptueux manteau regardait la petite fille avec un mélange de méfiance et de jugement. Assise sur la table, la jeune femme regardait elle aussi la scène, d'un œil calme et bienveillant. Liam n'était pas là. Son mentor lui avait demandé d'aller chercher un Assassin partit chasser dans le domaine.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda le mentor d'un ton neutre.

-Hélie. répondit cette dernière, la gorge serrée.

Le froid lui avait paralysé les membres et sa voix refusait de lui obéir. Ce fut donc avec peine qu'elle répondit aux questions d'Achilles :

-Et que viens-tu faire ici.

-On m'a dit que vous m'aideriez.

-Sais-tu au moins qui nous sommes.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, calme et assurée. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle connaissait les Assassins, et elle en savait bien plus qu'eux sur la civilisation d' _avant_ , sur les temples et les artefacts. Minerve, un esprit, ou une déesse, personne ne le savait vraiment, avait guidé ses pas jusqu'ici. Elle lui avait formé l'esprit, lui avait appris les secrets et les dangers. Le pouvoir et la corruption. La vie et la mort… Hélie était l'élue. Elle était au centre de toute cette organisation complexe. Sur ses épaules reposait déjà une grande destinée, mais surtout une lourde décision, une responsabilité…

Pour le moment, elle se contenta de répondre calmement, et poliment :

-Oui, vous êtes des Assassins. Vous œuvrez dans l'ombre pour apporter la lumière. Votre credo existe depuis des décennies. Et vous combattez les Templiers, avides de pouvoir.

Achilles et la jeune femme échangèrent un regard.

-J'ignore encore en quoi consiste mon rôle au milieu de tout cela, continua la petite fille, mais on m'a dit que je devrais faire un choix. Et je l'ai fait.

-Et pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi les Templiers ? lança l'homme au fond de la pièce.

-Gaultier… murmura la jeune femme.

Hélie tourna son regard vers lui avant de dire :

-Parce que je sais. Et que j'ai vu.

Puis, reportant son regard vers Achilles :

-Je vous ai choisi car je partage vos idéaux. Parce que je vous fais confiance et parce que mes ancêtres étaient eux aussi des Assassins. Je ne pense pas que cela coule dans mon sang, mais quelque chose me rapproche de vous. J'ai fait mon choix, c'est tout…

Il y eu un silence ou tout le monde se regarda. Cette petite fille semblait venir d'ailleurs, d'un autre monde. Elle intriguait les Assassins. Comment, du haut de ses huit ans, pouvait-elle connaitre aussi bien leur crédo. Qu'avait-elle vu, que disait-elle savoir ? Un étrange mystère semblait l'entourer. Comme une bulle que l'on ne peut percer. Elle avait vécue des choses, cela se voyait sur son visage, des choses atroces, ardues, compliqués… Elle était emplie d'un savoir que les Assassins enviaient.

La première civilisation, les artefacts… Les Assassins et les Templiers se livraient une guerre secrète depuis des années pour cela. Chacun voulant faire entendre à l'oreille sourd de son ennemi, que lui seul connaissait la réponse. Mais aucuns ne savait vraiment, personnes n'avait réussi à expliquer la complexité de l'architecture des temples, les évènements étranges qui se déroulaient avec les artefacts, les voix, les apparitions, les destructions…

Elle seule savait. Elle était l'élue…

Achilles se redressa, avant de dire à l'attention des Assassins :

-Veuillez sortir s'il vous plait. Je vais m'entretenir seul avec elle. Si Liam revient, dites-lui de ne pas entrer et expliquer tout à Kesegowaase.

Tous sortirent sans un mot. Lorsque la porte se referma, un autre silence se forma. Achilles sourit.

-Tu es bien courageuse d'être venue ici toute seule. Vois-tu, quand nos espions nous ont rapportés que les Templiers possédaient des informations sur l'élu, qui était apparemment né dans notre contrée, j'ai cru qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège: de fausses informations créées par les Templiers pour nous contrer. C'était il y a de cela… sept ans ? Et puis nous avons oubliez. Bien sûr, les livres des Assassins parlent bien de l'arrivé d'un élu, une personne choisi par les habitants de la première civilisation pour venir éclairer nos lanternes sur leurs complexes inventions.. Altaïr lui-même en avait parlé… Mais à quoi bon, puisqu'il n'est jamais arrivé. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Il lui sourit encore et se leva, Hélie, effarée, ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Alors vous me croyez… murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, affirma t'il solennellement, il y a quelque chose en toi de… différent. Tu connais les Assassins. J'ignore qui t'as parlé d'eux, ou comment tu as pu les étudier. Et si tu as fait ton choix pour nous rejoindre, c'est que tu as longtemps pesé le pour et le contre. Je me trompe ?

Il tourna autour du bureau en regardant les décorations du mur : des tableaux, des tissus cousus… Le manoir paraissait soudain plus accueillant, plus chaleureux. Hélie tourna son regard vers une armoire où des assiettes étaient mises en évidence, ainsi que d'autres objets brillants et des bijoux.

Achilles se retourna vers elle et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Peux-tu les voir ?

Hélie fut tiré de ses pensées :

-Qui ? demanda-t-elle.

- _Ceux qui étaient là avant_ …

-Je les vois. dit-elle en hochant la tête. Enfin, ils ne sont pas là tout le temps, ils m'apparaissent. En réalité, je ne côtoie que Minerve, c'est elle qui me montre ce que je dois savoir. Les Assassins, les Templiers, c'est elle, ainsi que les temples et les artefacts.

Elle regarda le sol, pensive.

-Parfois, dans des rêves, murmura-t-elle, je vois des hommes. Ils ressemblent à des hommes, mais je doute qu'ils en sont, leurs peaux brillent. Mais ils sont prisonniers, esclaves de ceux qui détiennent les pommes.

Elle releva la tête et regarda Achilles.

-Lorsque je suis née, ma mère a vu un esprit nommé Junon. C'est lui qui lui a annoncé que je serais…

Elle s'arrêta. Après tout ce temps elle ne parvenait toujours pas à le prononcer. C'était trop dur.

-…l'élue ? termina Achilles.

Hélie hocha la tête.

Il y eu un autre silence. Des bruits de chevaux se firent entendre au dehors. Liam avait dû rentrer avec Kesegowaase. Hélie se sentait épuisée. Mais elle était heureuse d'être là, avec Achilles. Elle pouvait parler librement, après tout ce temps de silence et de deuil, c'était comme une nouvelle liberté. Une renaissance.

-T'es-tu entretenue avec Minerve récemment ?

-Non, contesta Hélie, la dernière fois se fut avant la mort de ma mère. Il y a quelques mois donc.

Achilles hocha la tête de nouveau, silencieux, avant de la regarder encore droit dans les yeux, l'étudiant encore. Elle était mince, petite mais pas fragile. Ses longs cheveux bruns relâchés tombaient sur ses hanches. Sa peau trahissait une origine mohawk. Mais ses yeux… ses yeux bleus magnifiques, ni trop foncés, ni trop clairs auxquels venaient se rajouter des notes de gris et de vert.

Achilles soupira avant de demander tristement :

-Dis moi Hélie, ferais-je une erreur, si je te demandais si tu as un lien de parenté avec Haytham Kenway ?

Le monde s'arrêta et s'effondra sous les pieds de la petite fille.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Petite surprise! Comme c'est les vacances, un chapitre en plus. 'Chui pas gentille?**

 **Hélie est arrivée au manoir Davenport et s'entretient avec Achilles qui reconnait en elle les traits d'Haytham Kenway...**

* * *

Chapitre IV

Hélie se rétracta sur sa chaise. Cela se voyait-il tant que cela ?

-Oui, dit-elle, ne pouvant nier l'évidence, il est mon père.

Achilles hocha la tête, indulgent. Il connaissait le Grand Maître Haytham Kenway, de nom et de vu. Ce fils d'Assassin aujourd'hui chez le Templier, représentant un très grand atout pour eux. Et il était le père de l'élue…

-Mais je ne l'ai jamais connu, se défendit Hélie, je ne l'ai jamais vu en vrai, je sais qui il est…

Il y eu un silence. Hélie baissa la tête, comme honteuse de ses origines.

-Minerve me l'a montré une fois, lorsque j'étais petite… Je n'ose imaginer comment ma mère aurait réagi si elle l'avait appris…

Un autre silence suivit, celui-ci était très pesant. Hélie sursauta lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

-Cela ne fait rien. soupira Achilles en s'approchant de la porte. Alors, veux-tu devenir un Assassin, ou viens-tu ici simplement pour obtenir la sécurité ?

-Je veux savoir me défendre, répondit Hélie en se levant, je veux pouvoir un jour assurer ma propre sécurité.

-Très bien, annonça Achilles en ouvrant la porte, à partir de maintenant tu vis ici, et dès demain, ton entrainement commence. Bonjour Kesegowaase, les autres t'on mit au courant ?

Il y eu quelques murmures puis Achilles fit signe à Hélie de le suivre. Les Assassins lui furent présentés : la jeune femme s'appelait Hope Jensen, elle avait rejoint les Assassins quinze ans auparavant. L'homme avec qui s'entraînait Liam se nommait Louis-Joseph Gaultier (et se dernier rajouta à son nom « Chevalier de la Vérendrie ») un noble français qui aidait surtout financièrement la confrérie. Il y avait bien sûr Achilles, le grand mentor à qui le Domaine appartenait et Kesegowaase, un ancien mercenaire amérindien algonquin qui avait finalement rejoint le rang des Assassins.

Tout le monde sembla apprécier la petite fille, particulièrement Hope. Hélie remercia intérieurement Achilles de ne pas avoir divulgué qu'elle était la fille d'un Templier. Elle avait désormais rejoint sa nouvelle famille...

* * *

Le soir venu, lorsqu'elle se coucha dans son nouveau lit, Hélie sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était devenu une habitude, depuis la mort de sa mère. Lorsqu'elle se sentait seule et perdue, son cœur se serrait au point qu'elle en avait la nausée. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Sa mère lui manquait tellement. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant… Sa petite vie calme et insouciante était désormais finie, elle allait grandir, s'entraîner auprès de ces hommes et devenir… un Assassin ?

Le désirait-elle vraiment ? Hélie pensa que la réponse lui arriverait plus tard. Minerve l'avait averti qu'elle devait choisir un camp, non qu'elle devait en faire partie.

-Tu devras un jour faire un choix entre les Assassins et les Templiers. lui avait-elle dit.

La première fois que Minerve lui était apparue, Hélie n'avait que quatre ans. L'esprit était apparue devant elle et lui avait annoncé qu'elle était là pour la soutenir et l'aider.

-Pourquoi devrais-je appartenir à l'un de ses camps ? demanda la petite fille.

-Tu es intimement liée à eux. Ils te protégeront ou te traqueront. Cela dépend de ton choix.

-Mon choix est de rester ici, auprès de mon peuple. Lui seul peut me protéger, les hommes venus d'ailleurs son malveillants.

Hélie fouettait les hautes herbes à l'aide d'un bâton. Minerve se trouvait derrière elle, flottant dans les airs. Elle étudiait la petite fille, analysait chaque mouvement, chaque parole. Elles se trouvaient à quelques centaines de mètres du village mohawk. Minerve n'apparaissait jamais en publique, ses rendez-vous avec la petite se déroulaient toujours dans des lieux éloignés, ou vide de monde.

-L'un de ses ordres de garantira sa protection lorsque tu iras le trouver. lui assura l'esprit.

-Et l'autre ? demanda Hélie, s'arrêtant de fouetter l'herbe.

Sans bouger, elle attendit sa réponse, sachant à l'avance qu'elle ne serait pas plaisante à entendre.

-L'autre ordre traquera tes frères pour te retrouver.

-Mais pourquoi ? soupira la petite fille en se retournant.

-Tu possèdes le savoir Hélie, dit solennellement Minerve, nous te l'avons enseigné. Tu es plus proche que quiconque des précurseurs car cela coule dans ton sang. Tu connais les temples, les artefacts et tu sais comment les utiliser. Contrairement aux hommes.

-Il n'est pas difficile de les utiliser, répliqua Hélie, les artefacts nous livrent leurs pouvoirs dès qu'on les empoigne… Mais les hommes sont trop cruels pour les utiliser à bon escient…

-C'est pour cela que tu es importante Hélie. Tu ne pourras résonner les hommes, mais tu les empêcheras de détruire le monde par leurs ignorances.

Hélie la regarda :

-Est-ce là ma seule destinée ? lui demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

-Il est trop tôt pour ce genre de question, Hélie... répondit simplement l'esprit.

* * *

-Hélie ! Debout !

La petite fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait fini par s'endormir. Hope se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé en ce jour d'hiver.

-Un Assassin se lève tôt ! cria une voix dans le couloir qu'Hélie reconnue comme celle de Gaultier.

-Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? demanda la petite fille en se frottant les yeux.

-Je t'enseignerai les principes du credo ce matin et si tu le veux, tu iras manier l'épée avec Gaultier cette après-midi.

Hélie s'habilla en hochant la tête comme seule réponse. Elle n'était pas très matinale, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher aux autres.

* * *

Elle arriva dans la bibliothèque quelques minutes plus tard, Hope cherchait des livres sur les grandes étagères.

-Hélie, demanda-t-elle, puis-je te poser une question personnelle ?

-Oui.

-Souhaites-tu vraiment faire partie de notre crédo ?

Hélie réfléchi, se remémorant les paroles de sa mère : se méfier des gens, même très chaleureux et ne pas prendre de décision trop vite sous peine de la regretter. Ces conseils étaient-ils en liens avec le passé de sa mère ? Elle n'en savait rien.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais vous regarder, étudier plus profondément votre crédo. Et dans quelques jours, quelques mois, quelques années peut-être… Je serais suffisamment apte à te donner ma réponse.

-Voila une sage décision. dit Hope en se retournant vers elle, un énorme manuel entre les mains. Prend ton temps pour chaque décision. Sais-tu lire ?

Hélie hocha la tête en s'asseyant à la table :

-Oui.

-Très bien, voici un manuel des plus anciens écrit par les Assassins. Il y explique nos idéaux, nos croyances, nos règles… Tout ce dont tu dois savoir pour bien nous connaitre.

Elles s'assirent côte à côte et commencèrent à étudier le lourd volume qui avait une forte odeur de très vieux livre, avec ses pages jaunies et sa reliure râpée...

Hélie eu aussi l'opportunité de tenir une épée. Une courte épée certes, mais une épée qu'elle pouvait faire danser à sa guise. La petite avait un don, Achilles ne pouvait le nier. Sa soif d'apprendre et sa patience, malgré son tempérament un peu espiègle, lui assurait un avenir prometteur. Elle maniait la lame avec agilité et semblait prédire les mouvements de son mentor. Elle avait un sens de l'observation impressionnant. Oui, elle ferrait un très bon Assassin.

Elle deviendrait une adulte intelligente, raisonnable et responsable. Elle avait du potentiel, impossible de le contester. Mais pour le moment, elle commençait son entrainement. Et les Assassins s'acquittaient de leur nouvelle mission : protéger l'élue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, nouvel épisode de La destinée d'Hélie Kenway. J'essaye désormais de faire en sorte que les chapitres s'enchaînent vite pour que l'histoire avance (car elle risque d'être un peu longue). Dans les prochains chapitres, Hélie grandira donc très vite.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant.**

 **Hélie est désormais acceptée des Assassins, elle commence un entrainement pour savoir se battre et se défendre.**

 **{ → Parenthèses importantes: ← dans ce chapitre j'intègre le personnage de Connor que j'aime énormément MAIS, il n'a AUCUNS liens de parenté avec Haytham, contrairement à Hélie. Je lui ai créé une autre origine. }**

* * *

Chapitre V

Le domaine avait quelque chose de changé. Une ombre invisible planait au-dessus de lui. Quelque chose d'inquiétant, comme un menaçant fantôme. Ce malaise avait une raison, évidemment…

Alors qu'Hélie, grandissait, qu'elle améliorait sa technique de combat, son esprit, les Assassins qui étaient ses mentors disparaissaient les uns après les autres. Tués par la main d'un traître, un Assassin déchu qui s'était rallié aux Templiers. Un prénommé Shay Cormac.

Ce fut d'abord Kesegowaase, avec qui Hélie entretenait une relation amicale proche. Entre natifs. Ils parlaient mohawk et chassaient ensemble. Shay l'élimina. Ensuite vint Hope, deux plus tard. Shay la tua également. Gaultier et Liam moururent la même année. Shay, toujours Shay... Le seul qui revint de l'expédition fut Achilles. Mais il était un homme changé, qui semblait avoir vu la mort en face… Il était revenu avec une jambe en sang, paralysée. Il n'avait rien dit.

Hélie pleurait ses mentors. Elle s'occupait d'Achilles en silence, pensait ses plains, lui tenait la main lorsque la douleur devenait insupportable pour lui. Ils passaient de longues heures, assis dans la même pièce, à quelques mètres d'écart. Le silence pesant de leur deuil emplissait le manoir qui tombait peu à peu en ruine.

Hélie continuait de s'entraîner aux armes, seule. Parfois Achilles la regardait, lui donnant quelques conseils d'une voix lugubre et malade. De long mois s'écoulèrent dans le silence du deuil. Hélie avait onze ans, et plus aucun mentor pour la guider. Elle se disait que tout cela n'était qu'une épreuve à laquelle elle devait être confrontée, une fois de plus. Cela lui rappelait le décès de sa mère. Hope, Liam, Kesegowaase lui manquaient, et même Gaultier, qui n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec elle dans ses entraînements. Ce vide creusait son cœur meurtri, et voir Achilles se morfondre de plus en plus, de jour en jour, ne l'aidait pas. Minerve n'était toujours pas réapparue et cela manquait à la jeune fille. Elle se sentait abandonné par elle. Elle n'avait plus aucun guide...

Un jour son mentor la vit venir. Elle s'assit auprès de lui, silencieuse. Sa patience surprit Achilles.

-Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui Hélie. demanda-t-il calmement.

-Bien, mentor.

-Achilles, rectifia-t-il, je ne suis pas ton mentor en ce moment. Je dépends plus de toi qu'autre chose… Et je m'en excuse...

Hélie ne répondit pas. Le silence rempli la pièce une fois de plus.

-As-tu eu contact avec Minerve depuis tout ce temps ?

-Non, Achilles, cela fait plus de trois ans. Peut-être… Peut-être n'ai-je plus besoin de son aide maintenant que je suis ici…

-Et les étranges rêves ?

-Non plus. J'ai beaucoup rêvé de ma mère. Elle me manque encore, mais j'ai fait mon deuil. Elle n'est plus là, je dois l'accepter.

Achilles sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Lui aussi, avait perdu des êtres chers. En plus de ses frères Assassins, il avait perdu sa femme et son jeune fils. Quelque chose les unissait quelque part…

-Dit moi Hélie. Lorsque Kesegowaase est mort, nous avons palé de son tueur, Shay. Tu étais là aussi me semble-t-il.

-Oui, Achilles, vous m'avez expliqué qui il était…

-Éprouves-tu de la haine à son encontre ?

Hélie le regarda. Chaque annonce d'une nouvelle mort avait été un coup de poing pour la jeune fille, une douleur à encaisser… Mais elle ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur Shay.

-Souhaites-tu venger Hope, Liam et les autres ? demanda encore Achilles.

-Non. répondit simplement Hélie. Ils sont morts et la vengeance ne les fera pas revenir. Et elle est pareil à un cercle vicieux. Je ne connais pas Shay, mais entre nous Achilles, il avait ses raisons, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme la regarda, admirant sa grandeur d'esprit.

-Shay, dit-il, était un disciple de notre ordre. Nous l'avons envoyé en mission au Portugal, ville qu'il connaissait bien… Mais les événements ont mal tournés… Tu as du entendre parler du tremblement de terre ?

Hélie hocha la tête, comprenant tout de suite.

-Il a découvert un temple et a activé l'artefact ?

Achilles acquiesça, l'air sombre.

-J'ai compris mon erreur il y a quelques mois, après avoir perdu Liam. Shay avait raison…

Mais Hélie s'était levé, soudain en proies à la colère :

-Il ne faut pas activer les artefacts ! Vous ne savez pas les utiliser ! Vous êtes… Vous êtes…

Elle se tut. Elle aurait voulu crier qu'ils étaient tous stupides, des incapables sans cervelles, des ignorants. Mais cela ne servait à rien. Oui, ils étaient tous des ignorants. Elle le savait déjà. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire…

Achilles la regarda avec calme alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui.

-Je sais Hélie. Je ne connaîtrai jamais les temples mieux que toi. Mais je comprends. Notre rôle, à nous deux, est d'empêcher d'autres Assassins de commettre la même erreur. Mon erreur.

Hélie soupira. Mais il n'y avait plus d'Assassins au domaine...

* * *

Deux ans passèrent encore. Hélie s'entraînait sans relâche, sous l'œil de plus en plus fatigué d'Achilles. La vie n'avait plus aucun goût, Hélie se sentait seule, comme une coquille vide sans intérêt. Les Templiers ne la traquaient pas, c'était l'essentiel.

Elle songeait de plus en plus à son père…

* * *

-Minerve ? Est-ce que tout ce que tu me montres est vrai ?

La sphère qu'Hélie tenait entre ses mains s'éteignit. C'était grâce à cette sphère que l'esprit montrait à la petite tout ce qu'elle devait savoir.

-Oui, cela c'est vraiment passé. Tes ancêtres étaient de grands Assassins. Sauf… ton père.

La petite fille l'avait vu. Grâce à la sphère. Un homme noble, grand, très beau et très droit. Un Templier. Hélie ressentit pour lui un pincement au cœur. Devait-elle rejoindre les Templiers et son père, ainsi que... Charles Lee?…

Mais elle avait fait son choix. Jamais elle ne pourrait rejoindre son père. Jamais elle aurait une complicité avec lui. Haytham ne saurait sans doute jamais qu'il avait une fille.

* * *

Un événement réchauffa le cœur d'Hélie durant l'hiver qui précéda ses quatorze ans. Elle s'était levée un matin et avait remarqué quelque chose d'anormal dans l'écurie. Surprise, elle alla chercher Achilles.

C'était un garçon, à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Il avait trouvé refuge dans l'étable. Il était très maigre, sa lèvre inférieure était ouverte et une marque bleue assombrissait son œil. Il sursautât lorsqu'Achilles le tira de son sommeil. L'enfant le suppliant de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Achilles n'en fit rien et l'emmena à l'intérieur du manoir.

Le garçon était un mohawk, d'un peuple voisin de celui d'Hélie, son nom était Ratonhnhaké:ton. Son père était un très grand guerrier amérindien, amateur des combats et de l'argent. Il frappait souvent son fils, qui n'était pas assez robuste à son goût, malgré les désapprobations de son peuple. Mais un jour, le père misa trop gros et perdit son pari. Il fut contraint de donner son fils en récompense au vainqueur. Le pauvre garçon fut donc abandonné puis vendu de nouveau à un esclavagiste. Il avait ensuite fui, cherchant désespérément une vie meilleure.

Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Une anglaise déjà marié, qui était tombée amoureuse d'un mohawk et qui avait dû abandonner son fils illégitime pour qu'il ne se fasse tuer par son mari.

Le garçon était bien mal partit dans la vie, mais Achilles le recueillit. Il lui donna le même nom que son fils : Connor. Le mentor était désormais entouré de deux jeunes gens et semblait reprendre peu à peu goût à la vie.

Une nouvelle confrérie allait peut-être bientôt se créer…


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, nouveau chapitre: Hélie, Connor et Achilles sont désormais les seuls habitants de Davenport.**

 **J'ai introduit dans ce chapitre des mots mohawk (traduit à côté).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre VI

Hélie et Connor était tous les deux assis en tailleur sur un lit. L'un écrivant des adresses sur des enveloppes, l'autre les remplissant d'une lettre au seau des Assassins.

Achilles leur avait confié cette tâche : envoyer au plus grand nombre d'Assassins la missive de faire courir de fausses informations sur Hélie. Celle-ci ne savait qu'en penser. Elle devait être protégée, elle le savait. Les Templiers savaient depuis désormais deux ans que l'élu se trouvait en Amérique et qu'en réalité, c'était _une_ élue. Peu importe de qui ils avaient reçu ces informations, elles étaient justes et ils n'avaient pas attendus avant d'envahir tous les quartiers des Assassins. Plus de dix bases d'Assassins avaient été détruites et l'étau se resserrait autour de la jeune femme.

Hélie avait grandi. Elle atteindrait la vingtaine cette année là.

Son corps avait changé. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup grandit, elle restait assez petite pour son âge mais elle utilisait cet attribut comme un atout. En revanche, ses formes, ses courbes et sa poitrine la contraignaient. Elle s'enroulait la poitrine dans des bandes de tissus pour qu'elle ne la gêne pas. Certains jours elle se sentait mal intérieurement. Elle ne savait comment l'expliquer. Parfois, elle se levait avec une joie de vivre incompréhensible, d'autres fois, c'était avec un malheur sans raison qu'elle commençait ses journées. Difficile de parler de ses problèmes à Achilles, ou Connor. Elle ne voulait pas les déranger avec ses soucis de « fille ». Elle se rendait compte à présent à quel point il était important d'avoir des parents à ses côtés…

Être une femme ne la dérangea pas, mais si elle avait eu le choix, elle aurait voulu être un homme. Cela aurait sans doute apporté moins de soucis, moins de questions, moins de malheur.

Elle rêvait parfois qu'elle se retrouvait dans un champ de blé, avec un garçon. Il n'était pas toujours le même, mais à chaque fois le rêve était semblable : il lui souriait et s'avançait un peu plus dans le champ, en se retournant de temps à autre pour lui adresser un sourire…

Hélie s'entrainait dur, avec Connor, à devenir de jeunes guerriers, silencieux comme des ombres et agiles comme des chats. Ils savaient désormais manier les armes, le tomahawk, l'épée, l'arc ou le fusil. Achilles avait rempli son devoir de mentor.

-Et donc, parmi toute ces destinations ? Laquelle prendras-tu vraiment ?

Hélie regarda son ami qui remplissait les enveloppes. Les lettres demandaient aux Assassins de faire courir la rumeur qu'Hélie avait quitté l'Amérique pour l'Angleterre, l'Inde, l'Espagne ou même le Japon. Chaque lettre annonçait une destination différente.

-Je me rends en France, répondit Hélie, j'irais rejoindre un mentor prénommé Pierre Bellec. Je serais plus en sécurité là-bas. Enfin, normalement.

-Tu penses que les Templiers te retrouveront ?

-J'ai croisé beaucoup de Templiers, Connor, j'en ai même tué. Tout ce qu'ils ont vu, c'est une fille armée d'une épée qui leur transperçait le cœur. Rien ne me différencie des autres Assassins…

Hélie regarda son poignet. Oui, elle avait fini par rejoindre le rang des Assassins, elle avait même la lame secrète, comme son compagnon Connor. Mais sa tenue n'était pas aussi expérimentée que celle de son frère d'arme, et bien qu'elle possédait le statu de mentor, elle refusait d'en changer.

-A la Tea Time, l'an dernier, te rappelles-tu de ce que tu m'as dit ? lui demanda Connor.

-Oui, j'ai dit que je le tuerais.

-Oui, mais je me suis toujours demandé lequel de tous ces Templiers t'inspirait autant de haine.

-Son nom est Charles Lee, il est le bras droit de mon père.

Était-ce un effet de son imagination, ou Connor avait légèrement tressaillit à l'évocation du Grand Maître des Templiers ?

-Et pourquoi lui ? se risqua le jeune homme.

-Il était là lorsque ma mère a été tuée. Je le soupçonne de faire partit de ceux qui mettent le feu à mon village depuis tant d'année.

Hélie ressentit alors une grande tristesse en se rendant compte que cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle n'était pas retournée sur ses terres natales. Quelle abjection…

-Je croyais que la vengeance était un cercle vicieux auquel tu ne voulais pas te mêler. lança Connor avec sarcasme.

Hélie le regarda avec un sourire :

-Je ne cherche pas la vengeance, Connor, j'ai fait le deuil de ma mère depuis longtemps et même si elle me manque toujours, je n'irais pas retourner tous les quartiers des Templiers pour le retrouver. Simplement, je lui déconseille de croiser un jour ma route, car je ne serais pas clémente…

Ils recommencèrent leur besogne, Hélie souriait en se voyant ainsi projetée dans ces pays lointain : Chine, Russie, Nouvelle Zélande… Après tout, pourquoi pas. Malgré son appréhension à quitter les siens, elle éprouvait néanmoins une envie de voyager dans tous ces pays. Dans moins d'une semaine, elle serait sur un navire, direction Paris…

* * *

-Hélie.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas, devant le bureau d'Achilles.

-Viens, s'il te plait.

Elle s'exécuta et s'assit en face de lui.

-Avez-vous fini ?

-Oui, Connor est parti remettre les lettres à un porteur. Les Assassins devraient les recevoir dans quelques jours je pense, cela dépend de la destination.

-Bien… Et toi Hélie, comment vas-tu ?

Hélie réfléchie. Comment allait-elle vraiment ? Elle était un peu perdue, serte. Toute cette agitation, ces décisions. Elle détestait être au centre de l'attention, mais elle l'était depuis le début…

-Je vais bien, Achilles. répondit-elle. Partir ne me fais pas peur, si c'est ta question… Je suis grande désormais.

Tous deux se sourire.

-Dans ce cas… Je ne m'inquiète pas. Mais écoute moi Hélie, tu ne reviendras pas de sitôt, peut-être même que tu ne reviendras jamais. Alors, prend bien le temps de faire tes adieux. Surtout auprès de ton peuple…

Hélie hocha la tête, l'air de nouveaux sérieux. Achilles avait raison.

* * *

Hélie rabaissa sa capuche pour laisser son visage visible. Les hauts arbres l'entouraient, ceux les mêmes auxquels elle grimpait étant petite. Les chansons de son peuple se répercutaient dans la forêt et elle se rappela à quel point tous cela lui avait manqué.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'enceinte du village, le silence se fit autour d'elle. Les enfants s'arrêtèrent de jouer, les hommes qui s'apprêtaient à partir à la chasse se figèrent. Hélie regarda ses visages qui la fixaient avec un mélange de crainte et d'étonnement. Elle se sentit honteuse de les avoir ainsi quitté et de n'être jamais venue les revoir. Elle brisa le silence et cria à tous ses gens.

-Khwe. ( _Bonjour)_

-Tánon'ónhka ní:se' ? ( _Qui es-tu ?)_ demanda, soupçonneux, un chasseur.

-Hélie !

Tout le monde se retourna. Hélie, du haut de sa monture, voyait au loin qui avait parlé. Elle descendit de cheval, toute émue, et s'approcha de la matriarche.

-Oiá:ner…

-Cela fait si longtemps, dit la vieille femme avec un accent, mais tes origines se voient toujours !

Elles se serrèrent dans leur bras, Hélie ne cessait pas de sourire.

-Je ne cherche pas à les cacher Oiá:ner. J'en suis même très fière...

Elle regarda son village et s'adressa à tout le monde :

-Je suis désolé d'être ainsi partie, et de ne jamais être revenue vous voir. Ce fut égoïste de ma part.

La matriarche hocha la tête et invita la jeune femme à la suivre. Hélie sentait tous les regards fixés sur elle, la honte rougit ses joues et elle préféra baisser la tête. Pourquoi n'était-elle jamais revenue ? Était-ce le souvenir de sa mère qui l'avait empêchée de rentrer ? Pourtant, elle disait avoir fait son deuil.

Les mohawks vivaient dans de longues maisons pouvant accueillir plusieurs familles à la fois. Un feu brûlait au milieu, des herbes séchaient sur les côtés. Les maisons étaient décorées avec des tapis tissés et des attrapes-rêves en plumes. La matriarche invita Hélie à s'asseoir auprès du feu, sans dire un mot. Elle lui tournait le dos et fouillait quelque chose au sol.

-Kaniehtí:io, ta défunte mère, m'a fait promettre de ne te remettre ceci que lorsque tu reviendrais de tes années t'apprentissage.

Elle se retourna, une boite à la main. Hélie la regarda avec méfiance et intérêt à la fois. Oiá:ner la lui déposa devant elle et l'ouvrit.

Hélie fit la grimace.

-Un fragment d'Eden. cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

-Oui Hélie.

-Depuis combien de temps est-il ici ?

-Depuis ta naissance, c'est Junon qui l'a amené lorsque tu es née. Ta mère m'a demandé de la caché jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Junon l'a apporté car c'est plus qu'un fragment d'Eden, c'est une clef.

L'objet brillait d'une lumière étrange, qui se déplaçait le long des lignes qui la façonnaient.

-Il est te ton devoir de la cacher désormais, Hélie.

La jeune femme approcha ses mains de la boite. La pomme s'éclaira de plus en plus et émit un bruit étrange. Un bourdonnement emplit la pièce, un bruit étrange, malveillant et inquiétant. Hélie se résigna à la toucher et referma la boite d'un coup.

La lumière s'éteignit, le bruit cessa.

La jeune femme se leva d'un coup, prenant la boite avec elle. Elle semblait à la fois pressée, perdue et angoissée. Son souffle était court, comme si elle venait de courir. Elle s'apprêta à sortir, bégayant des excuses à la matriarche.

-Pardonne moi Oiá:ner, mais je dois partir… d'ici quelques semaines, j'aurais quitté ces terres pour Paris. Comprend mes frères d'armes, je dois être mise en sécurité. Je n'ai jamais voulu cela et mère non plus d'ailleurs…

Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle.

-Je te remercie d'avoir exécuté les dernières volontés de ma mère en gardant cette boite. Niá:wen ( _merci_ ).

Hélie tourna les talons mais la matriarche l'arrêta d'une main, sa voix calme apaisa Hélie :

-Je sais mon enfant. Les esprits t'ont confiés d'une lourde tâche… Mais ton esprit est fort et sage, tu sauras accomplir ta destinée. Mais ne la prend pas trop à cœur, vis ta vie et soit heureuse.

Hélie hocha la tête, Oiá:ner était de bons conseils. Elle la salua et partit.

-Que les esprits te guident dans ton périple, Hélie. Ó:nen ( _adieu_ ).

Hélie reprit sa monture et partit en saluant son peuple, quelques enfants l'accompagnèrent en courant à côté de son cheval, avant d'être rappelé par leurs parents.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait la gorge serrée et une étrange brume brouillait son esprit. La boite dans ses mains moites, elle quittait son village comme le jour où elle avait fait son choix.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Elle n'irait pas au domaine, pas tout de suite. Elle devait aller à un autre lieu avant...


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, un autre épisode plus court cette fois-ci (je promet que les prochains seront plus long, parole d'Assassin).**

 **Hélie doit quitter l'Amérique car les Templiers ont reçu des informations sur elle. Sur les conseils d'Achilles, elle va faire ses adieux à son peuple qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis plus de dix ans. Là-bas, la matriarche lui confie une boite cachée depuis sa naissance. Celle-ci contient un fragment d'Eden... Hélie décide de faire une halte avant de retourner au domaine...**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Ó:nen ! (à plus)**

* * *

Chapitre VII

Hélie regarda le temple. Ou plutôt, regardait-elle son entrée. Une porte étrange, avec un trou plus gros qu'un poing à l'intérieur. Elle était recouverte de diverses peintures représentants différentes histoires ou croyances de son peuple. Hélie ouvrit la boite, elle n'hésita pas et pris la pomme. L'artefact brilla vivement lorsqu'elle la saisit et son bruit étrange s'intensifia, comme si elle s'apprêtait à imploser. Elle brillait d'une lumière ambrée au contact de ses mains et elle la plaça dans la serrure du temple.

La porte s'ouvrit, Hélie n'était nullement impressionnée. Elle connaissait les temples, mais elle n'y était jamais entrée. C'est ce qu'elle fit ce jour : elle pénétra dans l'enceinte du site des précurseurs après avoir remis la pomme dans sa boite.

L'endroit était sombre, elle dévala une petite pente assez rude avant d'arriver dans un couloir. Sur les pierres lisses et noires brillaient des veines lumineuses, qui s'éteignaient et se rallumaient de façon régulière, comme si le temple respirait. Elle continua son chemin et déboula dans une vaste pièce.

Tout était immense, pharaonique. Et malgré toutes ses connaissances sur les milieux des précurseurs, Hélie ne put être qu'impressionnée par cette incompréhensible architectures. D'énormes blocs de matières venues d'ailleurs étaient empilés dans des angles compliqués, improbable. Des faisceaux lumineux venus de nulle part traversaient la pièce. Tout brillait, éclairé par des lumières bleutées étranges qui s'allumaient et s'éteignaient doucement. Et au fond de la pièce, une sorte de barrière cristalline coupait l'accès au fond du temple.

C'était ici…

Hélie avança d'un pas mais s'immobilisa aussitôt. Là-bas, près de cette barrière, se tenaient deux silhouettes. Elles ne bougeaient pas. Elles étaient toutes deux vêtues de longues tenues blanches… Les spectres la fixaient de loin, l'attendant. Hélie savait qui ils étaient, mais jusqu'à présent, elle ne les avaient vu que dans ses rêves.

Elle se senti mal. Ces silhouettes, d'habitudes rassurantes, lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Elle sentit la peur l'envahir. Une sueur glacée coula le long de son dos. Elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, elle était comme figée, pétrifié par toute cette structure qui l'écrasait par sa grandiloquence.

Le Temple bourdonna, les lumières se firent plus éclatantes.

Le cœur d'Hélie battait la chamade, les silhouettes ne bougeaient toujours pas et cela l'angoissait. Pourquoi étaient-elles là, ce n'était pas le jour !

Elle se rendit compte que le bourdonnement se répercutait dans sa tête, lui brouillant le cerveau. Des larmes de peurs coulèrent lentement de ses yeux, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

La panique et la peur l'emporta, elle ne put rester plus longtemps. Elle fit volte-face et partit en courant, le plus vite possible, abandonnant derrière elle les silhouettes, les lumières et ce foutu bourdonnement. Pourtant elle se sentit poursuivit, rattrapé par ces fantômes et le bourdonnement envahit son cerveau. Elle remonta avec peine la petite pente, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises, haletant et s'agrippant à ce qu'elle avait sous la main pour s'en sortir.

* * *

Hélie sortit du temple hors d'haleine, la porte se referma avec fracas derrière elle. Ses jambes tremblaient et des larmes silencieuses inondaient son visage. La peur l'avait submergée. La boite était toujours dans sa main. Elle tenta de se calmer mais ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Il était trop tôt…

Elle s'assit avec difficulté et resta là, la tête dans ses genoux laissant ses larmes couler pour qu'elle puisse se calmer plus facilement.

* * *

Hélie franchit la porte du manoir, l'air triste et noirci. Son cheval c'était enfuit devant le temple et elle avait mis près d'une heure pour le retrouver. Elle ne voulait plus penser à rien. Elle aurait dû aller voir Achilles pour lui raconter ses retrouvailles avec son peuple, mais elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle monta le plus discrètement possible les marches qui menaient à sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, elle s'écroula dans son lit.

Allongée sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, elle respira calmement. Elle aimait cette position, cette sorte de méditation qui l'aidait à se ressourcer mentalement. Elle la pratiquait souvent.

Après quelques minutes, elle se leva calmement. Elle ne pensait plus au temple, elle ne voulait pas y penser. C'était un mauvais souvenir désormais. Il était temps de songer à ce qu'elle devait emporter en France…

On toqua à sa porte et Connor entra.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu voir Achilles ? Tes retrouvailles se sont mal passées ?

Hélie regarda son ami et sourit.

-Si, cela c'est très bien passé. Bien que je m'en veuille d'avoir abandonné mon peuple et de le faire de nouveau…

Elle avait pris le sac de toile qui lui servirait de valise pour son voyage à Paris et tournait dans sa chambre à la recherche d'objets importants.

-Penses-tu retourner voir ton peuple un jour, Ratonhnhaké:ton ? demanda-t-elle.

Sans même le voir, elle sut qu'il faisait la grimace.

-Pour revoir mon père ?... Non, je suis bien ici.

-Je ne te parle pas d'aller voir ton père, je te parle de ton peuple, ta famille, tes origines. Et puis ton père ne fait plus le poids face à toi désormais.

Elle faisait des allers-retours, prenant des livres, des vêtements, des objets de décorations… Tout en adressant un sourire narquois à Connor.

-Tu as probablement raison. soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Mais je reste tout de même retissant à cette idée. Néanmoins, j'aimerais retrouver ma mère…

Hélie s'arrêta. Regardant son ami avec stupéfaction.

-Mais Connor… murmura-t-elle. Si tu souhaites retrouver ta mère, il te faudra forcément aller parler à ton père.

Le jeune homme acquiesça sombrement, comme s'il avait déjà réfléchit à cette déplaisante étape.

-Connor, Hélie ? Où êtes-vous ?

Hélie remercia intérieurement Achilles de l'avoir ainsi sortit de cette délicate situation. Les deux jeunes gens descendirent retrouver leur mentor et Hélie fit promettre à son ami de ne jamais faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite.

* * *

Le vent vint frapper le visage d'Hélie et fit valser ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Elle haïssait cela et essaya de se mettre dans le sens du vent pour ne pas trop être gênée. Achilles et Connor étaient là aussi. Le navire sur lequel Hélie devait embarquer se nommait _L'Ardent_. C'était un trois mats à fier allure, certains de ses marins parlaient anglais, d'autres baragouinaient une autre langue qu'Hélie devina comme étant du français. Elle trouva cette langue très belle, mais restait retissante à l'idée de passer plusieurs mois coincée sur ce navire avec tous ces hommes.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû m'accompagner, dit Hélie à son mentor et son ami, il n'est pas prudent de s'afficher ainsi en publique.

-Ne t'en fais pas, les Templiers ont bien d'autres choses à faire que venir inspecter des navires… dit Achilles

La jeune femme sourit et étreignit sa famille. Elle ressentait le même sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'elle était partit de son peuple onze ans plus tôt.

-Tu as intérêt de bien t'occuper d'Achilles durant mon absence, sinon, je le saurais. glissa-t-elle à l'oreille de son ami avec un sourire.

Puis elle se tourna vers son mentor, Achilles. Il était vieux désormais. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu au combat ? Elle eut un pincement au cœur à l'idée de ne peut être plus le revoir.

Après ces adieux, Hélie monta à bord de _L'Ardent_ et regarda sa terre natale devenir un petit point au loin alors qu'elle voguait vers de nouveaux horizons. Elle était de nouveau partie…


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, un nouvel épisode, toujours dans les temps (super!)**

 **Hélie est partie pour Paris, quittant non sans chagrin son ami Connor et son mentor Achilles.**

 **Dans ce chapitre et les suivant, les conversations qu'Hélie ne comprend pas seront en italiques. (Elle est en France et ne parle pas la langue).**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre VIII

Hélie s'ennuyait profondément dans sa cabine. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'elle avait quitté le port de Boston et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de distraction à bord du navire. Elle avait emmené un carnet sur lequel elle écrivait, dessinait, griffonnait… Mais cette activité peu ludique l'avait rapidement lassé. D'autant plus qu'elle se retrouvait facilement sujette au mal de mer.

La jeune femme hésitait à monter sur le pont, l'équipage masculin pouvait rapidement avoir des propos insalubres à son égard. Mais au point où elle en était, elle aurait aimé pouvoir se battre avec quelques marins un peu trop sur d'eux. Mais Hélie pensait qu'attirer l'attention sur elle ne serait certainement pas une bonne idée.

Elle soupira, se prenant la tête dans les mains. La tête lui tournait, il lui fallait de l'air. Tant pis pour les marins.

Elle monta sur le pont, cette fois ci, ses cheveux noués en une longue queue de cheval ne purent pas l'importuner. L'équipage ne fit pas attention à elle dans un premier temps. D'autres passagers avaient emprunté _L'Ardent_ , dont des femmes, mais ils avaient une place spéciale sur le pont où ils pouvaient vaquer librement. Hélie ne voulait pas s'y joindre, ses gens-là étaient des bourgeois, des nobles, elle serait encore moins bien acceptée par eux que par l'équipage.

La jeune femme regarda l'immense étendu d'eau devant elle. Tout ce bleu était à la fois magnifique et inquiétant. Tomber dans l'océan amènerait à une mort certaine, même en sachant nager. Le ciel était dégagé, Hélie remarqua quelques nuages sombres au loin. Elle espérait éviter une tempête, qui retarderait son arrivée en France.

Un premier sifflement se fit entendre, suivit par des rires rauques et narquois. Hélie les ignora, le regard figé sur l'océan. Une légère colère commençait à chauffer en elle, mais elle savait se canaliser. Ces marins étaient des abrutis. Pas la peine de leur accorder de l'importance. L'indifférence était la meilleur des défenses. Malgré sa tenue masculine, un pantalon et une chemise d'homme, d'autres remarques se firent entendre…

-Vous devriez rejoindre votre cabine. Le pont n'est pas un endroit pour les femmes.

D'autres rires jaillirent, l'attention se créa peu à peu autour de la jeune femme. Tant pis pour eux, il voulait la brimer, ils ne seraient pas déçus. Elle se retourna vers l'homme, les coudes appuyés sur le rebord du navire. Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire assuré et habile. Cette position et ce sourire rares pour une femme semblèrent troubler le marin qui avait parlé.

-Je vous l'accorde, répondit-elle, et pourtant, vous êtes là.

Il y eu des rires, le marin perdit toute trace de son sourire alors que celui d'Hélie rayonnait de plus belle.

-Laisser moi en paix, dit-elle en se retournant vers l'océan, et retournez à votre travail. Il en vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Hélie su avant même de se retourner que le marin allait réagir. Elle entendit un vague « sale garce » et des pas précipités se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle se retourna vivement, d'un coup, sans prévenir. L'homme était à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Que comptait-il faire ? Elle n'en savait rien, et de toute façon, il n'en eut pas le temps. Elle lui assainit un violent coup de pied dans le genou, légèrement sur le côté, parfaitement maîtrisé. L'homme tomba sur le flanc, un bruit sourd accompagnant sa chute. Les autres marins reculaient déjà lorsque leur compagnon comprit que la sensation qu'il avait venait de la douleur de son genou. Il cria un moment, puis gémit, recroquevillé par terre, sa jambe entre ses mains.

-Mais que ce passe-t-il ici ! Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas au travail ?!

La capitaine se fraya un chemin entre ses marins. Il regarda l'homme à terre avec étonnement mais sans aucune compassion. Puis il reporta son regard vers Hélie.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

-Vos marins sont bien turbulents aujourd'hui, capitaine. Voir même un peu trop entreprenants…

Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à l'homme au sol, qui continuait de gémir. Les autres avaient perdus leurs sourires, la plupart retournaient à leur travail.

-Je vous demanderais d'éviter de causer des ennuis à bord de mon navire mademoiselle. dit le capitaine avec un air faussement autoritaire.

Hélie ne répondit pas, elle tourna les talons et redescendit dans ses quartiers. Elle avait assez pris l'air pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

Son arrivée en France était prévue pour mai. Pour passer le temps, Hélie écrivait des lettres à son ami Connor et à Achilles, qu'elle pourrait envoyer une fois arrivée sur terre. Elle encourageait Connor à monter une nouvelle confrérie, à former de nouveaux Assassins. La confrérie américaine allait au plus mal. Connor était là évidemment, mais il était seul à présent. Et les Templiers œuvraient toujours. Ils étaient nombreux, fortunées et n'avaient certainement pas peur de l'ombre d'un seul Assassin.

« … _Et je ne suis plus là pour t'épauler dans cette laborieuse tâche._ lui écrit-elle _. Qui c'est combien de temps je resterais en France. Je te souhaite bonne chance. Ton amie, Hélie._ »

Hélie arrêta sa plume, pensive. Connor y arriverait, il était plus fort qu'elle. Mentalement parlant. Elle plia sa lettre et la rangea dans ses affaires. Plus que quelques semaines à bord de ce fichu navire.

* * *

Hélie ne put retenir sa joie lorsqu'elle vit de nouveau la terre. Elle fut la première à mettre le pied sur la France. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était arrivée dans le port de Nantes, bondé de monde, regorgeant d'odeur et de couleur. Les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations, sans prêter attention à la jeune mohawk. Elle écouta cette belle langue qu'était le français. Les gens étaient souriants et radieux.

Un homme hirsute, portant un long manteau et qui avait une montre à gousset à la main, s'approcha d'elle.

-Je suis Roman Mouligny, dit-il avait un fort accent français, je suis chargé de vous accompagner jusqu'à Paris.

Hélie hocha la tête et suivit l'homme, Achilles lui avait parlé de cet homme. Il la fit monter dans une calèche avec lui.

-Durant combien de jours voyagerons-nous? demanda la jeune femme.

-Si nous ne faisons que très peu de haltes, répondit-il, nous pouvons espérer arriver dans une semaine.

Hélie soupira et s'accouda à la fenêtre. Le voyage continuait…

* * *

Paris. Enfin…

Hélie n'en pouvait plus de ce voyage, elle sauta de la voiture avant même qu'elle ne s'arrête, laissant Roman bouche bée derrière elle.

Paris était magnifique. De hautes maisons ornées s'élevaient tout autour d'elle et elle distinguait, au-dessus de tous ces bâtiments, un bout de la cathédrale de Notre Dame. Un peuple monstrueux s'affairait dans les rues, ne prêtant aucunes attentions à la jeune étrangère. Les vendeurs des rues criaient leurs marchandises. Une vieille dame s'approcha d'elle avec des fleurs avant de repartir en direction d'un jeune couple. Roman la rejoignit tant bien que mal au milieu de toute cette foule.

-Le quartier général des Assassins se trouve de l'autre côté de ce pont, annonça-t-il, toujours avec son fort accent, nous nous trouvons dans le quartier du marais. Suivez-moi.

Hélie le suivit tout en continuant de s'émerveiller : autour d'elle, les gens discutaient dans cette langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas, certains riaient. Les français semblaient être de joyeuses personnes, heureuses et amusantes.

-Notre quartier général est bien caché, continua Roman en se retournant vers la jeune fille, il se trouve juste là.

Il désigna une ouverture sombre sous le pont. Tous deux descendirent et pénétrèrent dans l'obscur couloir. Roman fit un mouvement de tête à un Assassin dont le visage était complètement dissimulé sous un foulard. L'homme les fit entrer. Ils marchèrent dans un long couloir éclairé par de faibles torches.

-On pense que ces souterrains existent depuis le Moyen-Age. expliqua Roman. Nous l'avons entièrement réaménagé. Le conseil se trouve en haut.

Ils étaient arrivés devant deux escaliers, chacun montant de part et d'autre d'une grande porte fermée par une grille de fer. Deux drapeaux au seau des Assassins ornaient la salle et les escaliers étaient couverts d'un tapis rouge. La salle était très vaste et chaleureuse.

Quelques Assassins discutaient dans les recoins de la pièce. Certains la regardèrent du coin de l'œil, comprenant qui elle était. L'un d'entre eux était assis sur les marches, un livre sur les genoux. Sa tenue était verte, agrémentée, comme la plupart des Assassins, d'une ceinture rouge. Sa capuche rejetée en arrière laissait voir son visage : il était jeune, avait les yeux verts, une fine barbe bien entretenue et des cheveux mi- longs qu'il renvoyait vers l'arrière pour qu'ils ne lui gênent pas sa lecture.

Il releva la tête et se leva vivement en les apercevant. De fortes voix se faisaient entendre plus haut, ce qui laissait penser qu'une dispute s'y déroulait. Gêné, Roman regarda Hélie qui attendait patiemment à côté de lui. Il s'adressa au jeune Assassin. Il lui parla en français :

 _-Maxime, va dire au conseil qu'elle est là…_

Le jeune homme le salua et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Les voix s'élevaient de plus en plus, signifiant que la dispute s'envenimait. Puis elles cessèrent d'un coup, l'Assassin habillé de vert avait dû prévenir ses mentors.

Deux hommes se présentèrent au balcon au-dessus d'Hélie, derrière eux sortirent trois autres hommes. Ils étaient de jeunes Assassins, chacun portant leurs tenues et leurs armes. Ils semblaient contrariés, irrités. L'un d'entre eux rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête avec un mouvement de rage. Le quatrième Assassin vêtu de vert les rattrapa dans les escaliers.

-Bonjour et bienvenue en France. dit l'un des mentor qui dominait Hélie.

Elle baissa la tête en signe de respect. Les deux hommes avaient entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Mais malgré leur jeune âge Hélie se rendit compte qu'ils étaient les plus vieux de la confrérie.

-Je m'appelle Gabriel Mirabeau.

Il se retourna vers l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés pour qu'il se présente.

-Pierre Bellec. lança celui-ci qui paraissait aussi énervé que les trois Assassins. Je suis le mentor de ces indisciplinés !

Il lança un regard sévère aux trois Assassins qui avaient descendu les marches. Deux d'entre eux saluèrent Hélie d'un geste de la tête, un signe fraternel chez les Assassins, avant de s'épauler nonchalamment sur le mur. Mais l'encapuchonné n'avait même pas levé la tête, préférant partir du conseil.

-Ton voyage s'est-il bien passé ? demanda Mirabeau.

-Ce fut très long, avoua Hélie, mais je suis heureuse d'être enfin arrivé à Paris. J'ai hâte de pouvoir découvrir cette ville et de pouvoir œuvrer avec vous. D'autant plus que je remarque que peu de femmes constituent ce conseil…

Hélie avait raison, son sens de l'observation affûté n'avait distingué aucune femme parmi les jeunes Assassins autour d'elle.

-Et c'est d'autant plus un honneur que de te recevoir ici.

Les deux hommes descendirent. Mirabeau parla le plus, Pierre ne semblant pas digérer la dispute qu'il avait eue avec ses Assassins.

-Tu n'as pas de mentor ici, Hélie. D'ailleurs, la lettre d'Achilles stipule que tu as atteint le rang des mentors, tu n'as donc plus rien à apprendre de nous.

-Je n'ai pas encore atteint le rang officiel, avoua Hélie, c'est ici que je devrai authentifier ce grade. Aussi, j'ai beaucoup étudié vos armes françaises pour m'expertiser au combat.

-En voilà une qui est modeste, marmonna Bellec, pas comme tout le monde.

Il jeta un regard haineux sur le couloir qu'avait emprunté l'Assassin encapuchonné.

-Hélie pourra peut-être t'aider à les discipliner, proposa Mirabeau, d'ailleurs, vous trois, vous allez la conduire à ses appartements. Vous vous présenterez et lui expliquerez la situation de la confrérie aujourd'hui

Les trois Assassins se relevèrent et invitèrent Hélie à les suivre. Celle-ci salua les deux maîtres et fit ses adieux à Roman avant de s'en aller.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il aveugla les Assassins lorsqu'ils sortirent. L'encapuchonné était là, épaulé contre le mur. L'un des quatre Assassins, très grand, vêtu d'une tenue brune avec une lourde hache dans le dos, pris la parole. Il avait une barbe un peu hirsute mais un visage sympathique.

-Je m'appelle Benjamin, dit-il dans un très bon anglais, Benjamin Casalis. Lui, c'est Alexandre Lemercier.

Il désigna son ami qui portait lui aussi une tenue brune claire, plus tirée sur l'ocre, avec un long fusil dans le dos et deux pistolets sur les hanches. Il avait une barbe plus longue que les autres qui faisait une petite pointe sur son menton.

-Lui, continua Benjamin en tournant Hélie vers l'Assassin habillé de vert, c'est Maximilien Delut. C'est un timide, il préfère qu'on l'appelle Maxime.

L'Assassin eut un sourire gêné et adressa un geste de la main à la jeune femme.

-Quand à lui, ajouta Benjamin en se tournant vers le dernier Assassin, c'est Adel Dama. Ça te dérangerais d'enlever ta capuche toi ?

L'Assassin s'exécuta. Il avait la peau mate et des cheveux très sombres et en bataille, ainsi qu'une fine barbe de quelques jours. Ses yeux noisettes très profond dégageaient une personnalité intense. Sa tenue d'Assassin était blanche, avec une ceinture et un pantalon bleus. Il avait un style très oriental. Il portait à la taille une fine épée légèrement recourbée.

Il s'approcha d'elle :

-Bienvenue en France. Hélie…

Il la fixa des pieds à la tête, jugeant l'absence d'une tenue d'Assassin. Hélie n'aima pas ce comportement. Elle le remercia froidement avant de se tourner vers les autres.

-Vous semblez avoir causé bien du tort à ce Bellec.

-Notre mentor est souvent de mauvaise humeur… avoua Alexandre

-Il l'est tout le temps, vous vous en rendrez très vite compte. dit Benjamin. On va vous montrer vos appartements. Venez.

Ils remontèrent tous et commencèrent à marcher dans les rues de Paris.

-Où en est votre confrérie ? demanda Hélie.

-Elle n'est pas au meilleur d'elle-même… avoua Benjamin. La confrérie se relève doucement après une dure période. Elle a perdu beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes. Une des missions fut très destructrice.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers Hélie.

-Maxime a perdu ses deux parents en même temps il y a cinq mois…

Elle hocha la tête, il était clair que l'Assassin était perturbé. Hélie espérait pourvoir entrainer et redonner confiance à tous ces Assassins.

-Merci. dit Hélie en récupérant son sac que portait Alexandre. Rentrez chez vous maintenant. Nous nous retrouverons demain, à huit heure pour l'entrainement. Soyez tous là. Et à l'heure.

Elle insista son regard sur Adel, qui ne la regardait pas. Tous quittèrent la pièce en la laissant seule. Hélie se complimenta d'être aussi bien écouté par ces hommes qui faisaient tous au moins une tête de plus qu'elle. Elle espérait que cela dure…

Ses appartements étaient grands et donnaient une vie directe sur les plus beaux quartiers de la ville. Elle regarda par la porte fenêtre les rues grouillant de monde. Vu de haut Paris était encore plus beau.

Hélie se sentait bien. Ce pays lui plaisait. Elle avait des Assassins à former, à perfectionner. Sa nouvelle vie lui plaisait déjà.

* * *

 **Voilà, petite parenthèse: vous avez sans doute reconnu mon inspiration pour les Assassins qui entourent Arno dans AC Unity. (Arno ne faisant pas partit de la fanfic)**

 **Quand à Adel Dama : (pour ceux qui ne visualise pas sa tenue d'Assassin, je me suis inspirée de l'artwork, ((Shaheen, Tekken 7) couleurs et armes** **) (Et aussi un peu d'Omar Borkan...)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, chapitre 9 de La destinée d'Hélie Kenway.**

 **Merci pour vos messages qui m'aident et m'encouragent beaucoup (j'ai d'ailleurs corrigé la coquille de l'ancien chapitre).**

 **Comme pour les autres chapitres, j'ai mis en italique les dialogues français qu'Hélie ne peut pas comprendre.**

 **Précédemment: Hélie est arrivée en France où elle a rencontré Mirabeau et Bellec, qui maintiennent la confrérie française tant bien que mal. Hélie tente de les aider en prenant en main quatre Assassins débutants: Benjamin, Maxime, Alexandre et Adel...**

* * *

Chapitre IX

Hélie ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda le soleil qui s'était levé sur Paris. Un monde fou arpentait déjà les rues.

Elle se retourna vers son lit et ouvrit le grand sac de toile qui lui servait de valise pour son voyage. Elle en sortit sa tenue d'Assassin et la regarda tristement.

Elle était vieille et rapiécée, Hélie se rappela toutes les fois où elle s'était accrochée à une corniche, déchirant et raccommodant le tissu sans arrêt. Elle était trop simple, brune et blanche, avec une capuche trouée. Elle ne voulut pas la mettre, elle en avait honte. Était-ce parce qu'Adel l'avait regardé étrangement hier ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle l'a rejeta sur son lit et pris ses armes, préférant improviser une simple tenue d'entrainement.

Dans son sac se trouvait la boite. Elle la regarda un instant, avant de refermer la sacoche et de la poser au fond de son armoire qu'elle ferma à clef. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec cela...

* * *

Hélie pénétra dans la salle d'entrainement où les quatre Assassins l'attendaient déjà. La pièce était vaste, avec juste quelques chaises repoussées contre le mur comme seul mobilier. Elle se trouvait au-dessus de ses appartements et possédait une porte fenêtre menant à un grand balcon. La lumière du jour s'infiltrait par les carreaux, amenant une douce chaleurs dans la pièce.

-Vous êtes tous là, parfait. dit Hélie. Commençons. Oh, je vous en prie, ne m'appelez pas mentor, Hélie me suffit. Bien, voyons votre niveau. Benjamin, j'ai cru comprendre que tu manipules les armes lourdes. Montre-moi un peu.

L'Assassin s'exécuta, Hélie ne trouva rien à redire. Ils avaient tous du talent. Alexandre préférait les armes de tirs, Maxime, une épée française simple. Quand à Adel, il manipulait ses armes orientales avec fougues et habilité.

-Vraiment bien, dit Hélie satisfaite, je ne pense pas que je vous serai d'une grande aide pour l'entrainement aux armes. Mais je me demande ce que vous valez sur le terrain. Êtes-vous déjà allé en mission ?

-Oui, murmura Maxime, hier.

Ils baissèrent la tête.

-Et c'est pour cela que Bellec était en colère contre vous. en déduit Hélie.

-Il ne nous laisse jamais aller sur le terrain, marmonna Adel qui parlait pour la première fois, et les peu de fois où nous y allons, il trouve toujours quelque chose à redire.

-Et que s'est-il passé hier ?

Il y eu un silence où tous se regardèrent, puis Benjamin soupira et pris la parole :

-Nous devions récupérer des documents importants que les Templiers avaient dérobés. Mais Adel s'est fait repérer. Nous avons fui en catastrophe avec la moitié des papiers.

-Bellec était vraiment furieux. dit tristement Maxime.

Hélie les regarda. Ces Assassins étaient découragés. Pourquoi Bellec n'avait pas confiance en eux ? Ils avaient du potentiel, ils manquaient juste d'expérience.

-Les erreurs arrivent, les rassura Hélie, être en mission n'est pas qu'une partie de plaisir, il y a toujours un risque. Vous vous en êtes sortis indemne, mais imaginez dans le pire des cas ce qu'il peut arriver.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Maxime se rétracter sur sa chaise.

-Je vous promets qu'avec moi nous irons en mission. Vous ne pouvez pas apprendre sans essayer.

-Bonne chance pour convaincre Bellec.

* * *

Ils continuèrent à s'entraîner. Hélie prit Maxime à part.

-Je ne connaissais pas tes parents Maxime, mais je sais ce que cela fait de perdre un être cher. Il ne faut pas que tu te décourages, tu dois garder confiance en toi.

L'Assassin hocha la tête, sa timidité l'empêchant de parler. Elle lui demanda de s'entraîner avec une arme à feu, pour qu'elle puisse voir son niveau.

Alors qu'elle se tenait derrière lui, à corriger ses mouvements et à lui donner conseils, elle se sentit observée, comme transpercée par un regard. Elle tourna la tête. Adel avait arrêté sans entrainement. Il s'était assis dans un coin de la pièce, sur une simple chaise. Sa capuche rejetée en arrière laissait voir son visage. Il regardait Hélie. Mais ce n'était plus le regard d'hier, c'était un regard paisible, sans jugement. Un simple regard. Hélie se surprit à penser qu'il était bien plus beau lorsqu'il était calme. Elle détourna les yeux, sans réprimander l'Assassin. Il ne faisait rien de mal.

* * *

A la fin de la matinée, Hélie invita les Assassins à repartir :

-Faites ce que vous voulez de votre après-midi, je vous libère. J'irais voir Bellec pour le convaincre de nous confier une mission.

Ils partirent en lui souhaitant bonne chance avec légèreté. Mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à refermer la porte, elle se rendit compte qu'Adel était toujours là.

-Je voulais te parler. dit-il

Elle acquiesça et l'écouta. Il semblait gêné et essaya de trouver les bons mots.

-Je voulais m'excuser, pour hier, la première impression que j'ai donné n'est sûrement pas la bonne. Je ne voulais pas te juger, je suis désolé.

Hélie le regarda. Jamais elle n'aurait espéré des excuses de cet homme. Elle s'était trompée sur lui.

-J'accepte tes excuses, n'en parlons plus.

Ils repartirent ensemble, Hélie avait l'intention d'aller directement au conseil, Adel proposa de l'accompagner. Le soleil chauffait déjà beaucoup pour un mois de mai. Les deux Assassins marchaient côte à côte au milieu de la foule. Quelques personnes se retournaient sur leur passage, regardant cette femme en tenue masculine et ce grand homme mate vêtu d'étranges robes.

-Dis-moi Adel, tu as la peau mate et j'entends un léger accent sur certains de tes mots. Tu es originaire d'un pays d'Orient n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact, acquiesça-t-il, je suis né en Arabie Saoudite, à Djeddah. Mais je n'y suis pas resté longtemps. Mon père est un Bédouin, un nomade. J'ai donc beaucoup vécu dans le désert. Je suis arrivé en France à quinze ans.

-Pourquoi as-tu quitté ton pays ?

-Et toi ?

Elle le regarda, étonnée.

-Tout le monde sait pourquoi. dit-elle simplement.

-Et tu penses que tu seras plus en sécurité ici qu'en Amérique ?

-D'après mon mentor, oui. Il n'y a presque plus d'Assassins là-bas et les Templiers ont reçu trop d'informations sur moi... Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Elle lui sourit malicieusement. Il la regarda, amusé.

-Mon père m'a conseillé de partir. Pour grandir, apprendre, étudier. Il dit que notre pays va de mal en pis. J'ai vu beaucoup de gens mourir durant ma vie, des amis, des ennemis… Le désert n'est pas fait que de sable, mais aussi de sang.

Ils se turent, Hélie acquiesça.

-J'ai vu beaucoup de gens mourir aussi. C'est difficile.

-Au bout d'un moment, je me suis dit que tout cela était normal, confessa Adel, ça a horrifié mon père. Il croit beaucoup en Dieu, Allah chez nous. Et même si lui-même a donné la mort, il m'a fait venir ici. Pour que je cesse de voir tout cela, que je me rapproche de la vie, que je m'instruise.

-Ton père a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Il ne faisait pas parti de la confrérie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Quand je suis arrivé ici, je me suis rapidement rendu compte qu'étudier coûtait cher et que je ne pourrais pas avoir de professeur. J'ai appris le français en écoutant les gens, en travaillant. Des hommes m'ont recueilli, voyant en moi un… potentiel. Ils m'ont enseigné les langues, l'écrit, un peu de sciences et de philosophie. Je suis heureux ici, j'aime ce pays même si ce fut difficile de m'y intégrer.

-Pourquoi as-tu rejoins les Assassins ?

-J'ai entendu parler de cette confrérie un jour. Il y a quelques mois à vrai dire. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de donner mes talents d'armes à cette confrérie, plutôt que de rester assistant dans une boutique…

-Une décision peut-être un peu hâtive, mais néanmoins meilleure pour toi.

Ils arrivèrent au quartier général, près du pont.

-Dit moi Hélie, je me pose une question… qu'est-ce que cela signifie vraiment, d'être l'élue ?

Hélie se retourna vers lui, ils étaient face à face, juste à côté de l'escalier qui descendait près de la Senne. Elle prit une inspiration en regardant l'eau couler doucement en bas.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment le dire. Ni à toi, ni aux mentors. C'est compliqué et même moi je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui je suis vraiment… Je pense que le temps apportera plus de réponses…

Ils se quittèrent là, Hélie lui demanda de réunir Benjamin, Alexandre et Maxime sur le pont une heure plus tard.

* * *

-Alors ? demanda Benjamin, les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

-Rendez-vous à la rue de la Sonnerie demain, près du Grand Châtelet.

Les Assassins ne purent cacher leur joie. Hélie s'assit sur le rebord du pont avec une carte de l'endroit pour leur expliquer le plan.

Un officier corrompu avait fait parvenir des caisses entières d'armes et de munitions pour livrer une attaque avec ses hommes contre l'école militaire de Paris, à laquelle il vouait une haine sans raison depuis son renvoie. Il n'était pas un Templier, mais son élimination amènerait la plus grand bien à tous.

* * *

Hélie attendait sur le toit qui se trouvait en face du bâtiment. L'officier et ses hommes avaient élu domicile dans ces lotissements sombres, volés aux habitants. L'endroit était mal famé et on entendait les bruits des hommes ivres qui, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient, criaient des mots insondables au ciel. Malgré cela, les quatre soldats postés devant l'entrée étaient sur leur garde. Il y avait d'autres entrées, mais elles avaient été comblées par des caisses et des sacs de terre, pour que personne n'y entre. Les Assassins pouvaient facilement passer au-dessus, mais Hélie voulait quand même éliminer les gardes qui étaient les plus propices à donner l'alerte.

Le plan était simple : s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment sans éveiller les soupçons, trouver les cargaisons d'armes et les saboter. Hélie se chargerait de tuer l'officier.

Elle aperçut Maxime et Benjamin qui arrivaient sur le toit d'en face. Elle leur fit signe d'attendre ses ordres. Où étaient Adel et Alexandre ? C'était eux qui devaient assurer la diversion. Elle distingua les robes d'Adel parmi la foule, suivit d'Alexandre, une bouteille à la main, la capuche dans le dos et les vêtements déliés. Ils s'approchèrent des quatre gardes postés à l'entrée. Hélie fit signe aux deux Assassins sur le toit et ils se rapprochèrent de sorte à être au-dessus des soldats.

Alexandre rentra en scène, titubant vers les hommes.

 _-Recule ivrogne,_ cracha un garde _, va cuver ton vin ailleurs !_

 _-Z'auriez pas une p'tite pièce z'vouplait ?_

 _-Vas-t-en, j'te dis !_

Un grand sourire niait aux lèvres, Alexandre se rapprocha un peu plus d'eux :

 _-Raaaaahlez, vous pouvez bien faire aut'chose que garder ce poulailler._

Le garde s'approcha pour le pousser à partir, c'était le moment idéal. Une lame secrète sortit de l'ombre alla se planter dans la gorge du garde. C'était Adel.

Tout alla très vite, il fallait être rapide avant que les autres gardes ne comprennent ce qu'il se passe et donnent l'alerte. Alexandre brisa sa bouteille sur le crane d'un garde avant de lui planter le tesson dans le torse. Benjamin et Maxime tombèrent du toit, assassinant les deux derniers gardes. Hélie se laissa tomber de la maison pour aller rejoindre ses Assassins.

-Très bien, murmura-t-elle tandis qu'Alexandre dissuadait les citoyens de crier en montrant son fusil, maintenant, je monte chercher l'officier. Quand à vous, trouvez les cargaisons et détruisez les, la poudre vous aidera. Restez groupez, vous allez faire du bruit alors faites attention, personne ne doit vous voir. Je vous fais confiance…

Elle abaissa sa capuche. Elle avait revêtu sa triste tenue, il le fallait bien. Elle grimpa à la fenêtre à une vitesse vertigineuse et s'y introduit sans bruit. Son cœur battait vite, comme à chaque mission, mais elle n'avait pas peur, jamais. Elle était habituée, le terrain était son pain quotidien. En bas, ses Assassins étaient déjà partis effectuer leur mission.

L'intérieur était sale, des bouteilles vides ou renversées jonchaient le sol. Les rideaux miteux étaient déchirés, le parquet n'était que du simple bois. C'étaient des villageois qui vivaient ici avant. La mort de cet officier leur rendrait aussi leurs maisons. Hélie ferait d'une pierre deux coups avec ce meurtre.

Une première explosion retentit.

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ dit une voix au fond du couloir.

 _-J'en sais rien moi, allez voir !_

Hélie se cacha derrière une porte en entendant des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Quand ils furent suffisamment près, elle attrapa l'homme et lui plongea sa lame secrète dans la gorge, avant de laisser tomber le corps à ses pieds. Ce dernier émit un dernier gargouillis avant de se figer. Elle se releva, jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce.

L'officier était là et mieux encore : il était seul. Hélie se releva et marcha derrière lui. Il était retourné, penché sur une table. La deuxième explosion fit tomber un peu de gravât du vieux plafond.

 _-Alors ?!_ cracha l'homme.

Hélie ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, mais de toute façon, cela n'avait pas d'importance. L'officier se retourna. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il recula d'un pas, surpris de voir une femme encapuchonnée plutôt que son soldat.

 _-Nom de Dieu mais qui êtes-vous ?_

Hélie ne répondit pas, elle avança de deux pas et lui trancha la gorge d'un revers de lame. Il s'effondra, essayant de se raccrocher à la table, en vain. Une troisième explosion fit trembler la maison, des cris d'hommes retentirent.

* * *

Hélie sortit de la maison en courant. Plus la peine d'être discret, les hommes avaient compris que des intrus étaient en train de saccager leurs cargaisons. Elle vit ses Assassins en train de se battre au loin contre les soldats.

-Hélie attention, derrière toi ! hurla Adel.

Elle se retourna d'un coup, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dégainer son épée. Un homme, d'une carrure incroyable, pratiquement deux fois sa taille, la fit tomber avec sa hache, lui assénant un coup dans les mollets pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Hélie roula sur elle-même avant que la hache s'abatte à l'endroit où elle se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. Elle se remit sur ses pieds avant même que l'homme comprenne que son coup n'avait atteint personne et lui planta sa lame secrète dans la hanche. Elle espérait qu'il lâche son arme mais il n'en fit rien. Il se retourna, encore plus furieux qu'avant. Hélie tira son épée et essaya de l'embrocher. Sa tentative échoua, l'homme tenta de la frapper au visage, envoyant sa grande main valser dans l'air. Elle fut plus rapide. Roulant sur le dos, vers l'arrière, elle se releva d'un coup, tira son pistolet. En moins d'une seconde, il se retrouva avec une balle entre les deux yeux, effondré par terre.

-On s'en va. hurla Hélie.

Il fallait s'enfuir avant que d'autres soldats accourent, alarmés par les coups de feu. Hélie se précipita vers ses Assassins, lançant une bombe fumigène contre les assaillants et grimpa sur le toit. Les autres l'imitèrent et bientôt, la rue devint une volute de fumée. Avant que les soldats puissent y voir clair, les Assassins étaient partis.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour/Bonsoir! Comme promis la suite de La Destinée d'Hélie Kenway. Merci pour les messages, vous êtes top !**

 **Cette fiction risque d'être longue, mais j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.**

 **Précédemment: Hélie, récemment arrivée en France, a réussi à négocier une petite mission pour elle et ses Assassins auxquels Bellec ne fait ne fait du tout confiance...**

* * *

Chapitre X

-Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, la plupart du temps, ils font échouer la mission.

Hélie regarda Bellec qui faisait le tour de la table du conseil. Cet homme était-il toujours aussi énervé ? Elle était assise sur l'une des chaises qui se trouvaient autour de la table du conseil, regardant le mentor qui faisait les cents pas. Elle avait exposé son rapport de mission avec fierté, voulant prouver à Bellec que les Assassins avaient beaucoup de potentiel. Mais celui-ci n'était pas aussi enthousiaste qu'elle.

-Vous ne pouvez nier que cette mission fut un succès. dit-elle. Je me moque bien de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant mon arrivée, ces jeunes gens ont du talent, ils obéissent aux ordres. Je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre d'eux.

-Cela ne fait moins d'une semaine que tu es ici...

-Laissez-les-moi si vous ne pouvez plus les supporter.

-Tu es trop jeune pour avoir quatre Assassins à tes ordres. soupira Pierre Bellec en haussant les épaules. Et puis ils sont tous plus vieux que toi, c'est ridicule !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Ce n'était pas Hélie qui avait parlé cette fois-ci, mais une voix venue de l'ombre derrière eux. Le jeune Mirabeau entra dans le conseil, la jeune femme se leva en signe de respect. Il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire.

\- Mes félicitations jeune fille, dit-il, Achilles ne t'avez pas surestimé : tu es un Assassin de grands talents.

Hélie sourit, remerciant d'un signe de tête le mentor. Celui-ci tenait un paquet entre ces mains.

-Voyons Bellec, soyez plus enthousiaste : notre invitée à réussit à discipliner vos indomptables initiés. Et elle possède une maturité et une d'autorité sans égal. Il serait intéressant pour elle, et pour nous de lui confier quelques initiés…

Hélie était ravi de recevoir autant de louanges. Mirabeau s'approcha d'elle, lui tendant le paquet :

-Un présent, pour te souhaiter la bienvenue ainsi que pour te remercier, mais il est aussi de la part de ton mentor, Achilles. Celui-ci nous a dit que tu en as besoin, et que tu le mérites amplement.

Hélie saisit le paquet, ne sachant comment exprimer sa reconnaissance. Elle défit la fine corde et saisit son présent. Elle fut à la fois stupéfaite et immergée d'un bonheur et d'une joie sans nom. C'était une tenue. Une magnifique tenue d'Assassin. Elle était bleue sombre, le manteau était long, les robes dans le dos défendaient jusqu'aux genoux, comme l'aimait Hélie. Le tissu était suffisamment épais pour le pas être transpercé d'un seul coup d'épée. La ceinture comportait quelques poches fines pour ranger les munitions et les bombes fumigènes, elle pouvait également contenir deux pistolets. Les bottes étaient hautes, avec plusieurs fermetures sur les côtés. La capuche avait le célèbre bec d'aigle que les Assassins arboraient. Hélie l'adora. Elle avait un charme français qui lui plut tout de suite.

-Elle est parfaite. murmura Hélie.

-Elle a été créée par un couturier très talentueux qui a déjà conçu des tenues pour les Assassins.

-Je ne sais comment vous remerciez…

-Tu nous apportes beaucoup d'aide, Hélie, c'est nous qui devons te remercier. Mais si cela ne te dérange pas, nous voudrions te poser quelques questions.

Elle acquiesça, se rasseyant en même temps que les deux maîtres Assassins. Elle prit un air grave, sachant déjà quelles questions les deux hommes voulaient lui poser.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie vraiment, être l'élue ? demanda sombrement Mirabeau.

-Je ne le sais pas vraiment moi-même, avoua Hélie, je suis dotée de capacité : je peux communiquer avec _ceux qui étaient là avant_. Minerve, l'une des précurseurs, m'apparaissait souvent lorsque j'étais enfant. Mais plus maintenant.

-Ils ont peut-être changé d'élue. lança Bellec.

Hélie le dévisagea, laissant apparaître sur son visage du mépris. Bellec avait un caractère bien trempé, pas la peine d'avoir passé des années à le côtoyer pour savoir cela, hors de questions de se laisser marcher dessus par cet homme.

-J'aimerai bien vous savez, cracha-t-elle, mais le sort est jeté, il en est ainsi. Je ne me considère pas supérieure à vous, mais je peux allez dans les temples sans risquer de les faire s'effondrer, je peux manipuler les artefacts des précurseurs sans craindre d'être corrompue. Malheureusement, ma parole de femme ne pourra jamais raisonner les hommes cupides et avides de pouvoir qui voudront s'en emparer, mais je peux tout de même leur passer mon épée à travers le corps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Je n'ai jamais vu de tel objet, dit Mirabeau en essayant de calmer les esprits, quel est l'ampleur de leur pouvoir ?

-Ils manipulent les esprits. Les précurseurs les utilisaient pour maintenir les premiers hommes en esclavages, avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se révolte. Ils étaient deux précisément, connus sous les noms d'Adam et d'Ève. Oh, vous connaissez sans d'autre l'histoire que nous raconte la bible, mais elle est loin de la vérité. Les artefacts sont dangereux, leurs possesseurs n'ont qu'à lever le bras pour tuer une foule entière. Ou pire, les torturer… Ces objets ne sont pas faits pour être manipulés par des hommes.

Elle avait beau essayer d'être convaincante et sérieuse, Hélie avait toujours l'impression de parler dans le vide. Certes ces interlocuteurs l'écoutaient, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'ils ne comprendraient jamais l'ampleur du danger. Parler ne servait à rien, il fallait agir.

-Vous pensez que Paris est possesseur de tels artefacts ? demanda Mirabeau.

-Il est fort probable qu'un temple gît sous nos pieds. Et pourquoi pas un artefact… Mais il faut bien souvent une ou plusieurs clefs pour parvenir à y entrer.

-Alors pourquoi nous inquiétons-nous ? Il n'y a aucun danger. dit Bellec.

-Les hommes peuvent se montrer très persévérants quand on leur parle de pouvoir… répondit Hélie.

Un silence suivit. Mirabeau semblait réfléchir. Hélie se sentit observée. Elle se retourna brusquement. Adel sortit de l'ombre.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

-Non, je viens d'arriver. Les autres m'ont envoyé te chercher.

Hélie se leva, saluant les deux maîtres :

-Nous reprendrons cette discutions plus tard, si vous le voulez bien. Encore merci pour ce magnifique présent. Pourquoi me cherchez-vous, je vous ai dit de faire ce que vous voulez de votre journée, nous ne nous entraînons pas aujourd'hui.

-Mais nous voulons fêtez notre réussite avec toi.

Hélie secoua la tête. Faire la fête. Et puis quoi encore, crier leur réussite sur les toits de Paris ? Néanmoins, elle suivit Adel, saluant une dernière fois les deux hommes avant de partir. Derrière elle Bellec lui conseilla de profiter de cette « fête de réussite », car elle serait unique.

* * *

Dehors, Hélie rejoignit ses Assassins dans les rues de Paris. Ils partirent tous vers une taverne qu'ils connaissaient bien. Au début, Hélie fut réticente, puis elle se laissa entraîner pas ses camarades et par l'agréable goût de la bière. Ils voulurent lui faire découvrir le vin, elle trouva cela agressif comparé aux doux alcools qu'elle avait pu goûter. Elle savait qu'elle ne tenait pas bien l'alcool, alors elle se mit en retrait, observant ses amis commander encore et encore des pintes, riant de temps à autre à leurs blagues. Ses amis. Oui, Hélie les considéraient comme ces amis, bien qu'elle ne les connaisse que depuis quelques jours. Ils l'avaient tout de suite aimé et accueillit chaleureusement. Ils l'écoutaient, la respectaient. Elle se sentait bien parmi eux.

Hélie regarda Benjamin taquiner Maxime, encouragé par les rires d'Adel et d'Alexandre. Ils étaient de grands enfants, ses grands enfants. Oui, elle les aimait.

* * *

Rentrée chez elle, Hélie essaya sa tenue. Elle était magnifique. Elle était parfaitement ajustée et lui donnait une allure martiale. Hélie était enfin un maître Assassin. Elle abaissa sa capuche. Cette tenue était parfaite pour toutes les missions. Les tissus étaient légers et confortables, mais très résistants et protecteurs. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hélie se plut.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et devinrent des semaines. Hélie se sentait bien, ses complexes de femme la quittaient peu à peu. Mais la vie la frustrait. Elle n'arrivait plus à attendre le courrier d'Achilles. Elle voulait des nouvelles de son mentor et de son ami. Le temps était trop long. Elle leur avait envoyé trois lettres qui n'étaient sans doute pas encore arrivées à destination. De plus, elle n'avait aucune mission importante où emmener ses Assassins. Elle avait beau solliciter Bellec et Mirabeau, ceux-ci hésitaient à lui confier une mission d'ordre général. Leur raison : pour eux, les quatre Assassins devaient encore s'expérimenter avant de partir sur un terrain dangereux, aussi, il était risqué pour Hélie de s'exposer aux Templiers.

Hélie en devenait folle. Elle n'était plus une gamine ! Elle soupçonnait Achilles d'avoir demandé aux mentors de la garder en sécurité. « _Je veux savoir me défendre, je veux pouvoir un jour assurer ma propre sécurité_ »… Quand elle avait rejoint les Assassins, ses objectifs étaient simples. Et maintenant qu'elle savait se battre, ils continuaient de la protéger comme une petite chose fragile. Hélie savait manier l'épée aussi bien qu'un homme expérimenté, peut-être mieux encore.

Ses Assassins se plaignaient du manque de missions. Ils n'en pouvaient plus de rester enfermer tout le temps, à voir et à revoir les attaques, les parades, les tactiques qu'ils connaissaient déjà par cœur. Hélie avait beau les rappeler à l'ordre, leur dire que les missions n'étaient pas une partie de plaisir, elle comprenait leur soif d'action. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ses quatre murs. Elle se sentait aussi responsable : puisque les mentors ne voulaient pas la laisser sortir, les Assassins étaient eux aussi pénalisés.

Les entrainements étaient lassants, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Les Assassins restaient assis, à affuter leurs lames déjà tranchantes comme des rasoirs. Hélie restait elle aussi dans un coin, à les observer faire ce qu'ils voulaient, sans les rappeler à l'ordre.

On a toujours quelque chose à apprendre. C'était l'une des phrases qu'Hélie se disait souvent, mais là, elle comprenait qu'apprendre ne pourrait se faire qu'en extérieur.

Adel n'en pouvait plus lui non plus. Il passait beaucoup de temps à discuter avec Hélie. Surtout sur cette question d'élue, qui semblait l'intriguer.

-Je n'aime pas parler de cela. soupira un jour Hélie à l'Assassin qui venait encore de lui poser une question.

Elle regardait Benjamin, qui, dans un ennui mortel, tentait d'apprendre à Maxime à se servir d'armes lourdes. Celui-ci, n'étant pas à l'aise avec ce type d'équipements, tenta d'abord de faire plaisir à son ami en suivant ses conseils avant d'abandonner. Tous deux s'énervèrent. Ils parlaient en français, Hélie ne comprenait rien hormis quelques mots, mais elle n'intervint pas. Les deux amis se séparèrent, Benjamin sortit prendre l'air et Maxime retourna auprès d'Alexandre. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas, ils se réconcilieraient bien vite…

-Tu ne veux pas que l'on parle d'autre chose ? demanda Hélie à son ami.

-Cela m'intrigue.

-Cela intrigue tout le monde…

-C'est normal, c'est un don. Nous sommes toujours intéressés par les choses que nous n'avons pas.

-Ce n'est pas un don, c'est une plaie. soupira Hélie. Si seulement je pouvais céder ma place, je le ferai volontiers.

Adel sembla réfléchir, la tête posé sur son poing. Une position bien dangereuse pour un Assassin. La lame de son poignet pouvait jaillir à tout moment et lui transpercer la gorge, lui assurant un coup mortel. Mais l'homme, malgré sa conscience du danger, ne s'inquiétait nullement.

-Donc, je résume. Tu ne peux être corrompue par les artefacts. Tu peux rentrer dans les temples sans craintes. Tu peux également communiquer avec _ceux qui étaient là avant_ …

-Quand ils acceptent de me voir.

-Oui, bien sûr. Et c'est tout ?

Hélie soupira, elle n'aimait pas parler de cela. Mais elle comprenait néanmoins la curiosité qu'elle éveillait autour d'elle.

-Non Adel. Il n'y a pas que cela. Aussi étrange qu'il puisse paraître, je pense que ma mère en savait plus que moi sur mon destin. Elle ne m'en a sûrement pas parlé car… cela devait la faire souffrir.

Elle soupira, imaginant la torture qu'avait enduré sa défunte mère.

-Elle m'a dit un jour, que le temple qui se trouvait près de là où je suis née, où j'ai grandi, ferait plus tard parti d'une étape importante de ma vie… Je ne sais en quoi correspond cette étape. Mais ma mère m'a demandé de faire la retarder… le plus possible.

Hélie rit d'un rire sans joie, sa gorge serrée par les souvenirs :

-Elle avait toujours peur que je souffre, que je sois malheureuse. L'idée que je communique avec les esprits ne lui plaisait pas, bien qu'elle sache qu'ils ne me faisaient aucun mal. Au contraire, ils m'aidaient. Elle m'a souvent dit de vivre ma vie, de ne pas toujours penser à ses histoires…

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Benjamin était revenu dans la pièce et essayait de convaincre ses amis de faire une partie de cartes avec lui. Hélie tourna la tête vers la porte ouverte. Une lumière orangée pénétrait dans la pièce. C'était la fin de journée, le soleil se couchait paisiblement sur Paris. Elle voulait voir cela. Elle se leva silencieusement et sortit sur la grande terrasse.

La pièce où ils se trouvaient était légèrement surélevée, ainsi, tout Paris s'offrait à eux. Hélie vint s'accouder au bord de la terrasse, la tête dans ses mains, admirant le somptueux spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Les toits de Paris brillaient une dernière fois sous le soleil couchant. La Senne était devenue écarlate sous cette chaude lumière et brillait de mille feux, comme si elle avait été remplie de milliers de diamants.

Adel se plaça à ses côtés, silencieusement.

-Tu devrais voir les couchers de soleil qu'il y a chez moi. lui dit-elle. Nous sommes sur une falaise, juste au-dessus de la mer. C'est magnifique.

-Ceux du désert sont beaux aussi. murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était comme brisée. Elle se tourna vers lui. Etait-ce un effet de son imagination, ou était-il pâle tout à coup.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Je vais bien. bredouilla-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage. Hélie, je suis désolé de t'avoir posé toutes ses questions. C'était déplacé de ma part.

-Ce n'est rien. Je comprends.

Ils se turent. Admirant tous deux cette belle ville qu'était Paris.

* * *

-Mirabeau, une mission serait des plus bénéfique pour ces Assassins.

Le maître Assassin leva les yeux au ciel. Hélie savait bien qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de l'écouter, une nouvelle fois. Mais il était important pour elle d'obtenir une mission.

-Cela fait plus d'un mois que je suis ici, et je n'ai jamais vu un templier. Pour une confrérie qui soit disant se relève de ses cendres, je ne trouve pas que beaucoup de monde vous menace.

Hélie savait que ses mots étaient déplacés, mais si il fallait cela pour le faire réagir, alors pourquoi pas. Voyant que Mirabeau ne savait que répondre, elle dit d'un ton plus calme.

-Écoutez. Je sais qu'Achilles vous a demandé d'assurer ma sécurité. Mais lorsque j'étais en Amérique, j'œuvrais comme n'importe quel Assassin, et même si cela ne lui plaisait pas toujours, je m'en suis toujours sorti indemne. Les Templiers ne savent pas que je suis ici, je ne crains rien je vous l'assure. Je suis autant en danger que vous, Bellec ou même Maxime ! Considérez-moi comme n'importe quel Assassin. Je vous en serais très reconnaissante...

Elle l'observa, pleine d'espoir. Mirabeau hésitait, mais les arguments d'Hélie l'avaient atteint.

-Il est vrai, avoua-t-il, que les Assassins sont inquiets quant à votre sécurité. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur le fait que Maxime, Benjamin, Alexandre et Adel ont besoin d'un entrainement plus approfondit. Mais nous avons fait une promesse à ton mentor.

-Et vous la tenez. Mais vraiment Mirabeau… Je ne suis même pas au courant de ce qui se passe au sein de la confrérie. Les Templiers auraient pu envahir toute la ville, vous ne me l'auriez jamais dit. Voyez-moi comme une grande fille maintenant. Je suis responsable. Je vous en prie. Faites-le au moins pour vos initiés.

Mirabeau réfléchit. Hélie, tendue comme un arc, attendait sa réponse.

-Bien, dit-il, vous aurez des missions désormais, tous les quatre. Mais fait attention, ils n'ont pas l'habitude, maintiens les sous tes ordres. La moindre erreur pourrait être fatale, autant pour toi que pour eux.

Hélie le remercia et repartit, satisfaite. Elle avait réussi. Les mois suivant s'annonçaient aventureux.


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut mes petits lecteurs. Voici comme chaque semaine votre chapitre de La Destinée d'Hélie Kenway.**

 **Previously: Alors que les quatre Assassins tuent leur temps comme ils peuvent, Hélie tente de leur pimenter la vie en réclamant des missions auprès de Mirabeau. Le maître Assassin reste sceptique, mais accepte de remettre des missions "difficiles" à la jeune femme et ses initiés...**

* * *

Chapitre XI

 _Ma chère Hélie,_

 _Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je suis heureux que ton intégration en France se passe bien. Ici, Connor continu d'œuvrer pour la confrérie. Nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre des Templiers, pour le moment. Le domaine se remplit peu à peu d'habitants, grâce à Connor. La vie est calme au domaine. Comme tu le sais, je ne suis plus le jeune homme d'autrefois, je vieillis Hélie. Mon regard sur le monde et les gens change._

 _Aussi, je te donne le conseil de ne pas trop t'acharner à traquer les Templiers, bien que cela ne soit pas de ton habitude. Tu as longtemps hésité avant de rejoindre la confrérie et j'ai bien cru que cela n'arriverait jamais. Je te l'avoue, cela était égoïste de ma part. Je pensais que t'avoir auprès de nous serait une force contre les Templiers. Mais désormais, j'ai plus peur pour toi. S'il te plait, ne prend pas ce rôle trop à cœur, reste toi-même, une jeune femme intelligente, grande d'esprit._

 _Je te l'avoue, j'ai moi-même été aveuglé par les idéologies de notre ordre. J'ai refusé de voir les dangers et cela a causé la mort de personnes innocentes et le départ d'une de mes recrues. J'ai perdu ma confrérie pour cela. Je le regrette amèrement, mais nous ne pouvons revenir en arrière. Garde bien cela en mémoire Hélie, les erreurs sont fatales. Je ne te souhaite jamais de faire de telles erreurs. Garde ton esprit critique et fais attention à tes actes._

 _Comme ta mère, je t'invite à vivre ta vie comme bon te semble. Et même si tu décides de quitter la confrérie, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur et ton sourire._

 _Bien à toi, Achilles._

* * *

 _Hélie,_

 _Nous avons bien reçus tes nombreux courriers. Paris a vraiment l'air de te plaire. J'aimerais bien te rejoindre un jour, pour voir la ville, la confrérie et tes initiés. Ici, je continu seul ma quête contre les Templiers. Je regarde souvent les portraits de mes cibles dans cette salle où nous nous sommes si souvent entraînés. É_ _videmment, mon regard se tourne souvent vers celui de ton père, Haytham. Étrangement, je me pose beaucoup de questions sur ce personnage pour le moins… singulier ? Tu le décrivais toi-même comme un combattant respectable, vif et intelligent. Quelqu'un dont il faut se méfier. Je t'avoue que je regrette de ne pas en avoir parlé plus avec toi. Car j'appréhende le jour où je le croiserai. Je ne sais si tu souhaites sa mort. Tu en as toujours parlé si… calmement. Cela m'a toujours paru étrange. Je ne peux moi-même pas parler de mon père sans avoir un soupçon de peur dans la voix. Mais j'ai tout de même décidé d'aller le voir. Je ne pourrais lui pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait, mais j'ai besoin de rencontrer ma mère, de savoir qui m'a donné la vie._

 _Hélie, m'en voudrais-tu si je venais à tuer ton père ?_

 _Je ne pense pas que tu le haïsses. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si sa mort t'affecterais, si tu souhaites le rencontrer un jour, tout comme je souhaite rencontrer ma mère._

 _Écris-nous vite._

 _Connor_

* * *

Hélie replia sa lettre avant de prendre sa plume pour répondre.

Il faisait tellement chaud. Le mois de juillet brûlait les parisiens, mais ceux-ci continuaient de travailler, par nécessité.

Hélie ne chômait pas non plus. Dans cinq jours, elle serait sur le terrain avec ses Assassins. Et cela n'était pas une petite mission. Tuer deux Templiers en même temps. De plus, ils n'étaient pas des cibles faciles : ils étaient en effet à l'origine de plusieurs pertes au sein du credo. Ils étaient des maîtres en escrimes, connus pour être de redoutables stratagèmes, aussi discrets qu'efficaces. Une plaie pour les Assassins, un atout pour les Templiers.

Hélie espérait déceler un point faible. En effet, elle avait cru comprendre que les deux Templiers agissaient toujours ensemble. Les séparer créerait un déséquilibre parfait. Mais comment ?...

On toqua à la porte. Hélie se retourna.

La porte de son bureau restait toujours ouverte, afin de créer des courants d'airs pour contrer l'atmosphère suffocante de la pièce. Adel se trouvait dans l'encadrement, l'air sombre.

-Que veux-tu ? demanda Hélie en retournant à ses plans de mission.

-Pour quand est prévue notre attaque ?

-Mardi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Retourne t'entraîner Adel. Je ne veux aucune erreur, compris ? Elle vous serait fatale.

-Justement. dit Adel en tirant une chaise, prenant place à ses côtés. Annule. Annule tout. Ce n'est pas grave, Bellec se fera un plaisir d'y aller, il ne rêve que de cela.

Hélie se redressa sur sa chaise, observant l'Assassin devant elle. Il avait rabaissé sa capuche. Ses cheveux ébouriffés tombant sur son front. Ses yeux noirs fixaient la jeune femme. Une étrange maturité y était apparue, son air grave annonçait une appréhension. Il semblait sûr de lui, ce qui étonna Hélie, comme s'il avait réfléchit depuis longtemps à cette mission. Comme s'il pouvait prévoir qu'elle ne se déroulerait pas bien.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour les autres n'est-ce pas ? dit Hélie calmement. Moi aussi. Ce n'est pas une mission à prendre à la légère, tu le sais bien. Et j'espère que les autres en sont aussi conscients.

-Hélie, je te le dit. insista Adel. Ne va pas à cette mission.

Elle secoua la tête, alors lui aussi s'y mettait.

-Ne fait pas comme tes anciens mentors Adel, par pitié. Je sais me défendre. Inquiète toi donc plus pour Maxime. Ces parents sont morts de la main d'un Templier, l'aurais-tu oublié ?! Comment croix-tu qu'il réagira lorsqu'il croisera la route de l'un deux ? Tout peut arriver et je ne veux surtout pas le perdre. S'il arrive le moindre mal à l'un d'entre vous, je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Mais vous avez aussi votre part de responsabilité. J'essaye de convaincre Mirabeau et Bellec de vos talents. Alors pouvez moi que vous êtes tout à fait capable de réussir une mission comme celle-là, malgré la difficulté.

Elle regarda l'Assassin, qui n'était pas du tout convaincu.

-Tu connais ces Templiers ? demanda-t-elle alors. Tout aide est la bienvenue tu sais, si tu as entendus Bellec et Mirabeau dirent des choses sur eux que je ne saurais pas, je t'écoute volontiers. Mais si tu me demande encore d'annuler cette mission pour ma sécurité, je te prouverais que tu as bien plus de soucis à te faire que moi.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas particulièrement pour toi. dit Adel en se relevant. J'ai simplement… un mauvais pressentiment, pour nous tous.

-C'est normal, Adel. dit Hélie en retrouvant son ton calme et assuré. Nous avons tous déjà eu ce mauvais pressentiment. Mais nous avons un plan. J'avoue ne pas savoir encore comment séparer ces deux Templiers, mais l'improvisation ne me fait pas peur. Vous êtes ma priorité, et je ne foncerais pas tête baissée. D'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, toujours aussi sombrement, puis repartit.

* * *

-Maxime, j'aimerais te poser quelques questions. Si tu trouves qu'elles sont trop impertinentes, dis-le-moi et nous arrêterons.

Le jeune Assassin hocha la tête, l'air gêné, comme à son habitude. Ils se trouvaient sur la terrasse d'un café, éclairée par la belle lumière de l'été. Hélie ne portait pas sa tenue d'Assassin, comme elle avait passé la journée dans son bureau, elle avait opté pour des habits légers. Maxime non plus n'avait pas revêtu ses capes vertes, il avait ce que les Assassins appelaient communément « une tenue d'entrainement ». Quelque chose de sobre et de confortable.

Maxime commanda les cafés. Hélie essayait d'apprendre la langue française, principalement en écoutant les conversations autour d'elle.

-Comment dis-tu cela ? demanda-t-elle à Maxime.

- _Deux cafés, s'il vous plait_.

-« _Deux cafés_ … _s'il vous plait_ …» répéta-t-elle avec difficulté.

-C'est cela.

-C'est beau, mais si compliqué. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais un jour.

Elle sourit à l'Assassin, qui avait toujours du mal à se détendre.

-Tes parents faisaient donc partit de la confrérie ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, dit-il fièrement, ils se sont rencontrés grâce à elle.

Hélie hocha la tête :

-Et c'est eux qui ont voulu que tu les rejoignes ?

-Oui.

-Vois-tu, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais moi, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose. Cette décision est quand même très personnelle, c'est tout de même accorder sa vie à des idéaux. Je pense que les Assassins ne devraient pas influencer leurs enfants. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Maxime réfléchi, buvant quelque gorgée de son café.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Mais mes parents ont avant tout tenus à ce que je fasse des études. Cela ne fait qu'un an que j'ai rejoint les Assassins. Je m'en rappelle encore, ils sont venus me voir, tous les deux. Ils se sont assis et m'ont parlés calmement. Ils m'ont demandé ce que je voulais faire plus tard, maintenant que mes études étaient finies. J'ai réfléchi et je leur ai dit que je voulais intégrer le credo, comme eux. Je les voyais heureux, alors j'ai voulu être comme eux. Ils étaient fiers…

Il s'arrêta un instant, regardant le font de sa tasse.

-Mais après, j'ai vu que cela serait trop dur pour moi… Au bout d'un mois je n'arrivais toujours pas à tenir correctement mon épée. J'avais peur de les décevoir. Mais j'ai continué, j'ai ravalé ma rancune et mes pleurs et j'ai continué. Cela a porté ses fruits, j'étais sans doute en retard par rapport aux autres initiés, mais j'y arrivais, petit à petit. Puis mes parents sont morts. J'avoue avoir perdu l'idéalisme que je me faisais du credo. Les anciens Assassins et les mentors sont tous partis, un à un. Mirabeau et Bellec ont pris la relève. Mais ils ne m'ont jamais envoyé en mission. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans la bibliothèque. Je ne les critique point, ils font de leur mieux pour porter la confrérie. A cette époque j'étais avec Alexandre. Benjamin fut envoyé de la Bretagne pour renforcer nos rangs. Il était déjà très fort aux armes. Puis Adel nous a rejoint, il venait de nul part. Je pense qu'il cherchait un sens à sa vie…

Hélie écoutait attentivement. Chaque vie était unique. Depuis qu'elle était jeune, elle aimait entendre le récit de la vie des autres, était-ce un défaut, une qualité ? Elle n'en savait rien. Aujourd'hui, elle utilisait ses compétences d'auditrice pour aider le jeune Assassin.

-Tes parents étaient fiers de toi parce que tu étais leur fils Maxime, non parce que tu as rejoint la confrérie. Et tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer expert aux armes, d'autres talents sont utiles à la confrérie.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Toi non plus tu ne veux pas que je participe à la mission ? demanda-t-il, hésitant, après quelques minutes.

Hélie reporta son regard sur lui, haussant un sourcil.

-Comment cela ? Les autres te dissuadent d'y participer ?

-Oui, on peut dire cela comme ça.

-Ecoute, ils n'ont pas à décider de ce qui est bien pour toi ou non. Si j'ai décrété que tu étais suffisamment apte à venir en mission, c'est que je le pense sincèrement. Je n'aurais jamais pris une décision comme celle-là à la légère.

Il sourit et hocha la tête. Avant de lui dire, avec pour la première fois beaucoup d'assurance :

-Alors, il va falloir être à la hauteur.

-Il va falloir être à la hauteur. répéta Hélie en lui rendant son sourire.

* * *

Hélie avait réuni les quatre Assassins au conseil pour les derniers préparatifs de la mission. Bellec et Mirabeau, ainsi que d'autre Assassins expérimentés, se trouvaient là pour leur donner quelques conseils.

-Tu es sûr qu'ils se trouveront là, tous les deux, au même moment ? demanda Hélie avec beaucoup de sérieux.

-Nous avons intercepté une de leurs lettres avant de faire en sorte qu'elle arrive à destination. expliqua un Assassin qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils doivent se retrouver ici précisément.

Il indiqua un coin sur la carte. Des appartements privés éloignés du cœur de Paris, entouré par des quartiers aux réputations douteuses.

-Ils doivent discuter « de la prochaine affaire ». Ça se déroulera après huit heures, j'en suis sûr.

-Bien. Il fera encore jour et il y aura du monde dans les rues, il faudra faire attention. Je m'occuperai de la diversion cette fois-ci.

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? demanda Adel.

-Je ne le sais pas encore. Je pensais soudoyer un domestique, mais cette idée est délicate... J'improviserai donc là-bas.

-Risqué… commenta Bellec.

-Oui. Et donc nous, nous sommes par deux. récapitula Benjamin. Maxime et Alexandre s'introduisent dans la cour…

-Ils tuent le maximum de gardes et déjouent les cloches d'alertes. Au moindre problème, il nous faut partir le plus rapidement possible, sans embûches.

-… et Adel et moi, nous nous introduisons dans le bâtiment avec toi.

-Oui, mais vous, de l'autre côté du bâtiment, s'ils tentent de s'enfuirent, arrêtez-les avec vos armes à distance ou des bombes fumigènes.

-Faites attention, ajouta Mirabeau, ils n'hésiteront pas à vous combattre, les Assassins ne leur font pas peur.

-Oui c'est pour cela. Restez groupé. Je veux que vous soyez deux si jamais ils vous tombent dessus.

Ils se levèrent. Les autres initiés leur souhaitèrent bonne chance. Hélie s'assura à ce que ses Assassins avaient le plein de munitions.

Passé la porte du conseil, les cinq Assassins se séparèrent. Ils devaient se retrouver sur place, afin d'éviter tout soupçons. Hélie leur recommanda d'emprunter les petites ruelles, et de faire attention à ne pas être suivit. Ils s'exécutèrent.

La jeune femme grimpa sur le toit d'un immeuble avec une rapidité vertigineuse et se mit à courir au-dessus des gens avec agilité et sang-froid, sans que personnes s'en aperçoivent. Dans quelques heures, deux Templiers allaient mourir.

* * *

Hélie sauta avec agilité sur le toit. Ses capes volèrent au vent, fendants l'air avec un bruit léger. Elle atterrit avec souplesse et se laissa glisser sur la gouttière. De là, elle s'accroupit et observa. Elle se trouvait juste devant l'immeuble et surplombait la cour.

Des tireurs... Ces deux chers amis attendaient donc de la visite ? Ils ne seraient pas déçus. Les autres Assassins n'étaient pas encore arrivés, Hélie avait été la plus rapide. Elle en profita pour scruter les lieux et ses alentours. Il y avait peu de monde dans l'étroite rue voisine. Dans la cour, six gardes. Aux fenêtres, quatre tireurs. Personne ne l'avait vu. Le soleil commençait à décroitre, offrant à Paris une magnifique lumière ocre. Il fallait attendre que le soleil se couche, il serait plus simple d'agir dans l'ombre. Elle reporta son regard dans la rue et y distingua les robes blanches d'Alexandre et le vert de celles de Maxime. Eux aussi l'avaient vu. Ils approchèrent, de sorte à voir la cour sans risquer d'être vu, cachés derrière les angles des autres maisons. Hélie fit signe à Alexandre : six. Puis elle désigna les fenêtres, fit un quatre avec ses doigts avant de mettre sa main sur son torse.

Alexandre acquiesça.

Où étaient les deux autres Assassins ?

Hélie distingua du mouvement sur le toit d'en face. Adel tomba avec souplesse de la cheminée sur laquelle il était perché, suivit de près par Benjamin. Tous deux filaient à vive allure. Hélie se releva et couru elle aussi sur le toit, faisant en sorte à ce que les tireurs ne la voient pas.

Benjamin lui fit signe. Elle leur demanda d'attendre avec sa main.

Aucuns gardes ne devaient être tués avant l'arrivée des Templiers.

Ils attendirent tous. Alexandre et Maxime cachés dans l'ombre de la rue, Hélie, Benjamin et Adel sur les toits. Patience. Toujours la patience.

Les Templiers mirent du temps avant de se montrer, le soleil s'était couché, mais les étoiles n'avaient pas encore fait leur apparition.

Et puis Hélie les vit, pendant une seconde. Elle faillit les rater.

Deux hommes, assez grand, portant des tricornes venaient d'entrer dans le bâtiment. C'étaient leur manteaux qui les avaient trahis, ils étaient beaucoup trop somptueux pour appartenir à des serviteurs. Hélie reconnu bien là toute la noblesse des Templiers. Elle attendit quelques secondes, pour être sûre qu'ils ne ressortent pas, puis elle donna l'alerte à ses Assassins...


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Another chapter!**

 **Précédement: Hélie est partie en mission avec ses quatre initiés. Ils doivent ôter la vie à deux Templiers, mais la tâche s'avère rude...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'essaye d'enchaîner les événements pour que la fiction ne s'éternise pas. (mais à vu de nez, je pense qu'elle fera 25~30 chapitres)**

* * *

Chapitre XII

Hélie leva sa main en direction de Benjamin. C'était le signal. Elle courut à grande vitesse sur le toit, se rapprochant de plus en plus de sa cible. Ses capes fendirent l'air avec un bruit léger lorsqu'elle fondit sur la première sentinelle. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Elle le plaqua à terre avec ses jambes et lui planta sa lame dans la nuque. Relevant la tête, elle vit qu'Adel et Benjamin en avaient fait de même pour deux autres tireurs. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, à une cinquantaine de mètres d'Hélie. Aucun coup de feu ne devait être tiré.

Elle se releva brusquement, sautant de balcon en balcon. L'homme l'avait repéré et elle accéléra sa course.

- _Eh vous ! Pas un ge_ …

Elle atterrit à côté de lui. Pendant un bref instant, elle put voir dans ses yeux un mélange de peur et de surprise. Il n'avait jamais tué, elle en était sûre. Il avait reçu un entrainement, il avait tiré sur des cibles mais n'avait jamais ôté la vie à quelqu'un. Hélie le vit très brièvement. Elle avait empoigné le fusil avec sa main et pris la tête de l'homme de l'autre. Elle la lui abattu violemment sur le rebord du balcon. Il s'écroula à côté de son arme qu'Hélie avait lâchée, un filet de sang coulant de sa tempe le long de sa joue. L'avait-elle tué ? Elle ne prit pas la peine de vérifier.

Des hommes comme lui, elle en avait tant tué... Des hommes qui pensaient que rejoindre l'armée leur permettrait d'avoir de quoi manger. Des hommes sans mauvaises intentions, qui n'avaient jamais pensés tirer sur autre choses que sur des cibles. Ce n'était pas juste, certes. Mais il en était ainsi. Hélie n'avait pas l'honnêteté de faire la différence. Il tenait une arme, assurant la sécurité d'hommes qui _eux_ avaient donné la mort.

En bas, dans la cour, Alexandre et Maxime avançaient discrètement pour atteindre leurs cibles. Hélie ne se fit pas de soucis pour eux. Elle fit signe à Adel. Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment. Elle rentra dans une des fenêtres ouvertes, perdant de vu ses Assassins.

Bien, maintenant, essayer de séparer les deux Templiers.

Hélie n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment s'y prendre et elle commençait à angoisser.

Elle tua les soldats qui pouvaient donner l'alerte, les corps commençaient à s'accumuler, ce qui réduisait sa discrétion. Il fallait être plus rapide.

L'endroit grouillait de soldat. Elle s'agenouilla et se cacha derrière un divan, étudiant les allers-retours des soldats. Elle se déplaça silencieusement de meubles en meubles pour arriver dans une longue pièce séparée en deux. C'était en réalité deux couloirs, celui de gauche menait à un escalier étroit, celui de droite, à une porte. Les deux couloirs étant très longs, une porte les reliait en leur milieu.

Elle prit celui de droite et colla son oreille à la porte.

- _Nous sommes en danger. Il va falloir s'apprêter à se battre._

- _Nous avons l'avantage. Mais pensez-vous qu'elle est ici ?_

- _Non. Elle ne sortirait pas de sa précieuse cage dorée que lui ont faite les Assassins. Il la protège._

- _D'après notre espion, elle aime aller sur le terrain et prendre des risques. Je doute qu'elle se laisse étouffer par les Assassins…_

Elle s'écarta de la pièce, elle avait compris quelques brèves de la conversation, le « _elle_ » lui indiquait qu'ils parlaient sûrement d'elle. Néanmoins, elle resta calme et réfléchit à un plan.

Hélie eu une idée, une idée folle, presque grotesque, mais c'était son seul espoir pour ne pas avoir affaires aux deux Templiers en même temps.

Elle recula et ouvrit la porte qui reliait les deux couloirs. Puis elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Jetant un regard dans la cour, elle aperçut Alexandre et Maxime qui tiraient les corps dans les buissons. Elle se ravisa, inutile de les mettre en danger, c'était son idée. Si cela devait mal tourner, c'était à elle d'en payer les frais.

Elle tira son épée et renversa un vase avec fracas. Puis donna un violent coup de pied sur une table basse où trônait une bouteille pour faire un maximum de bruit.

Elle courut rapidement dans le couloir de gauche, se plaçant derrière la porte entrouverte. Non c'était stupide, stupide !

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!_

- _Ils se sont infiltrés !_

La porte d'où sortaient les voix s'ouvrit avec fracas, un homme sortit en courant. Hélie poussa alors brusquement sa porte, créant ainsi une barrière entre elle et le premier Templier qui s'était aventuré dans le couloir. Son épée en main, elle fit face au deuxième, lui attribuant un violent coup.

Il poussa un cri. Hélie le bouscula d'un coup de pied, essayant de le forcer à rentrer dans sa salle. La porte restée ouverte la séparait du premier homme, mais pour combien de temps ?

Le second Templier continuait de hurler, sa main rabattu sur son ventre. Hélie se rendit compte alors qu'elle lui avait coupé deux doigts. Elle le poussa une nouvel fois, avec tout son corps cette fois ci. Il tituba derrière la porte avant de tomber à la renverse. Pour éviter qu'il n'essaye de venir en aide à son collègue, elle lui planta son épée dans le ventre, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur déchirant.

Hélie referma la porte, en même temps, le premier Templier avait lui aussi clos l'obstacle qui se trouvait entre lui et sa proie.

Elle lui fit face, sa main gauche encore posé sur la porte. Derrière elle se faisait entendre les gémissements du Templiers qui était tombé au sol. Elle l'avait gravement blessé, mais il n'était pas mort. Que faisait Benjamin et Adel ? Ils auraient déjà dû être de l'autre côté, à attendre la diversion.

Hélie considéra que l'un des Templiers n'était plus une menace. Elle regarda durement celui qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas peur, de son regard arrogant et implacable, il scruta la jeune femme sans aucune crainte.

- _Tu m'as bien eu_ … dit-il. _Mais la partie n'est pas finie_ !

Il dégaina son épée et attaqua violemment l'Assassin. Le couloir les handicapait mais Hélie devait faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse atteindre la porte. Elle ne pouvait donc que parer ses coups tout en essayant de le faire reculer.

Il était fort, très fort. Les coups étaient d'une puissance inouïe, plus d'une fois la jeune femme haleta sous l'effort de devoir lever son épée pour se protéger. Mais que faisaient ses alliés ?

Elle para de nouveau un coup, son épée désormais à la verticale devant elle. Elle attrapa le bout de la lame avec sa main gauche et poussa son ennemi avec un cri de rage. Elle sentit du sang couler le long de son bras mais ne ressentit aucune douleur, bien trop concentrée à protéger sa vie. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia, sans succès. Pourtant le Templier reculait petit à petit. L'effort devint insoutenable, son corps tremblait et la sueur coulait le long de son front. Hélie serrait les dents en essayant de garder l'équilibre face à cette imposante force.

Elle recula d'un coup, déstabilisant le Templier. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle prit son épée à deux mains et le frappa aux genoux avec un coup rapide. Il hurla, tentant de maintenir son équilibre en s'accrochant aux capes de l'Assassin qui tomba sous le poids.

Un coup de feu retentit, le Templier gémi, un bruit étouffé sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Hélie se releva. Devant elle, Maxime, Alexandre et Benjamin se tenait debout côte à côte. L'Assassin en capes blanches replaça son fusil encore fumant dans son dos.

-Il était temps… dit Hélie.

-Désolé, haleta Maxime, nous avons eu quelques ennuis. Adel n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non. Quels genres d'ennuis ?

-Ils étaient plus que prévu, dit Benjamin, j'ai dû leur venir en aide.

-En laissant Adel ?

-Il est partit tout seul, se défendit-il, j'ai tenté de le rappeler mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait en tête, il a couru comme un fou dans la maison et je l'ai perdu de vu.

Le Templier haletait à leur pied, il attrapa la botte d'Hélie dans un spasme, s'en raccrochant comme à une source de vie. Hélie dégagea délicatement son pied. Cette homme souffrait, inutile d'être plus cruelle avec lui.

-Achève-le, sans souffrances. dit-elle à Alexandre.

Il s'exécuta, plantant sa lame secrète dans le cœur de l'homme. Son corps se tendit d'un coup avant de se décontracter totalement en expirant son dernier souffle. Hélie rangea son épée et se rapprocha de la porte. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit derrière.

Hélie fit signe aux Assassins de se poster derrière elle. Ils enjambèrent le corps de leur victime sans le regarder.

-Je l'ai blessé, murmura Hélie, mais il n'est pas mort. Finissons en vitesse et allons-nous-en.

Elle poussa la porte mais celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir. Elle regarda ses Assassins avec stupéfaction. Le Templier avait préféré s'enfermer plutôt que d'aider son ami ? Cela était totalement illogique. Elle colla son oreille sur le bois. Des murmures inaudibles semblaient provenir du fond de la pièce.

-Ouvre cette fichue porte. ordonna Hélie à bout de nerf.

Benjamin acquiesça et envoya son pied dans la serrure, ouvrant la porte avec fracas. Hélie entra dans la pièce en courant mais s'immobilisa d'un coup.

La porte qu'ils venaient d'ouvrir était couverte de sang, avisant que le Templier avait longtemps essayé de se relever. Les tâches de sang s'étendaient aussi sur le sol de la pièce, offrant un triste spectacle d'agonie aux Assassins. Debout, près de la fenêtre, légèrement penché en avant, Adel regardait la rue en contre-bas. Le bas de sa tenue était tâché de sang, ses mains aussi.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hélie.

Elle regarda Adel avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de colère.

-J'ai cru qu'il était mort, mais il s'est relevé et a sauté par la fenêtre.

Hélie accouru à ses côtés, regardant elle aussi la rue.

-Il s'est enfuit !

Sans même donner ses ordres aux autres, elle sauta par la fenêtre, atterrissant avec plus ou moins de légèreté sur les pavés et se mit à courir comme une folle au milieu de la foule, poussant les gens autour d'elle, se faisant traitée de tous les noms.

Elle chercha du sang à terre, un indice, quelque chose. Elle continua sa course sans s'arrêter, cavalant à travers la rue sans prêter attention à ses confrères qui tentaient de la rattraper.

Il était blessé et faible, elle le rattraperait, elle en était sûre, il n'avait pas pu aller aussi loin ! Son cœur cognait violemment contre sa poitrine, son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court et ses jambes lui criaient de s'arrêter. Elle s'immobilisa au milieu de la rue, regardant à droite et à gauche, sans succès. C'était trop tard…

-Hélie !

Les quatre Assassins arrivèrent en courant derrière elle.

-Nous l'avons perdu… murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Elle s'assit sur un muret, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. C'était fini, elle avait échoué… Elle se sentait tellement médiocre. Elle leva un regard accablé sur ses Assassins. Sa blessure à sa main commençait lui faire mal, la coupure était profonde et saignait abondamment.

-Je suis tellement désolé, dit-elle, c'est de ma faute. Mon plan était… stupide. C'était inéluctable. Je vous ai mis en danger et j'ai fait échouer la mission. Je vous demande pardon.

Sa gorge se serra. Les Assassins se regardèrent avec confusion, peu habitués à de telles excuses. D'habitude, la faute leur retombait toujours dessus. Adel, l'air gêné s'approcha d'elle, examinant sa main ensanglantée.

-C'est aussi de ma faute. Il s'est enfui et je n'ai rien fait. Mais tu l'as gravement blessé, ses doigt en moins ne lui permettront plus de manier l'épée…

-Oui, renchérit Benjamin, et son associé est mort. La mission était bien de les empêcher de nuire aux Assassins ? Alors c'est réussi.

Elle sourit. Décidément, ils étaient les Assassins les plus optimistes qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrés. Leur avis ne serait sûrement pas partagé par Bellec ou Mirabeau, mais au moins, elle était sûre que ses recrus n'étaient pas déçues.

-Tu devrais aller montrer ta blessure au médecin avant qu'elle ne s'infecte… dit Adel en l'aidant à se relever.

Elle acquiesça et repartit dans les rues. Les gens leur lançaient des regards craintifs, choqués par tout ce sang sur leurs tenues. Cela n'était pas discret de se faire ainsi remarquer, mais Hélie était trop fatiguée et en mauvais état pour se promener sur les toits. Et de toute façon, elle avait quatre gardes du corps personnels à ses côtés.

* * *

-Voilà, évitez de trop utiliser votre main dans les jours qui suivent et cela devrait se cicatriser assez vite.

Hélie remercia le médecin avec un sourire. Il était un habitué des Assassins, soignant régulièrement leurs blessures, plus ou moins graves.

Ils se trouvaient sur le balcon de la salle d'entrainement, profitant des dernières lueurs du jour pour soigner la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas retournée au conseil, étant trop fatiguée pour se faire réprimander par Bellec. Les Assassins étaient rentrés chez eux, sauf Adel qui avait amené le médecin jusqu'aux appartements d'Hélie.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, il salua le médecin qui s'apprêtait à partir.

Il rejoignit ensuite Hélie qui admirait encore le soleil d'été qui se couchait doucement au loin.

-Ton pays te manque ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il s'accouda à ses côtés.

-J'aime Paris. Le soleil du désert me manque parfois, la convivialité entre nomades, les longs voyages et les histoires auprès du feu… Mais je trouve en ce pays d'autres choses qui me rendent heureux. Me dire que je ne quitterais jamais Paris ne m'affecte pas, mais j'ai encore le temps de savoir si je finirai mes jours ici.

Il sourit, fermant les yeux et respira l'air frais du soir.

-Et toi ? Comptes-tu rester ici éternellement, ou retourneras-tu en Amérique ?

-J'aime ce pays, tout comme toi. Mais mes meilleurs souvenirs sont de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Tu vois, j'espère finir mes jours auprès de mon peuple, je lui dois tellement de choses. A moi aussi les fêtes et les histoires auprès du feu me manquent. Je partirai d'ici, je ne sais encore quand, mais je partirai.

-Tu me manqueras.

Elle le regarda. Il avait perdu son sourire. Il semblait désormais triste et rongé par le tourment.

-Hélie, dit-il calmement en se tournant vers elle, j'ai conscience que ma première approche vers toi fut des plus désastreuses, et pourtant, tu as su me pardonner. Tu es une femme remarquable, aux milles qualités, avec un esprit et un cœur plus grands que le monde. Tu m'as souvent étonné par ton esprit juste et confiant. Tu mérites la reconnaissance et le respect de tous. Ainsi je doute que mon cœur seul puisse combler tout ce dont tu mérites, mais aujourd'hui je te le dis, peu importe ta décision et tes sentiments envers moi. Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis longtemps. Je suis prêt à te donner mon cœur et mon âme si possible, si médiocres soient-ils. Pardonne-moi ma franchise, mais je dois te le dire aujourd'hui, je t'aime depuis longtemps. Peu importe ta décision, je souhaite juste que tu le saches…

Hélie le regarda, incapable de parler. Cet homme, si beau, si captivant, si attachant… De toutes les femmes qu'il pouvait faire succomber, c'était elle qu'il avait choisi. Elle, si petite, si peu féminine. Elle, qui s'habillait en garçon, qui maniait les armes et défiait les hommes. Elle, qui avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée d'être aimée d'un homme. Elle n'avait pas la grâce de ces superbes femmes en longues robes qui charmait tous les hommes. Elle n'avait pas l'art de parler comme elles. Elle n'était pas _elles._

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, il l'aimait. Il l'avait dit, sincèrement, devant elle. Son courage la toucha. Ses yeux noirs, magnifiques, la regardaient, attendant une réponse, un reproche, un refus, n'importe quoi. Hélie, émue, ne savait que dire.

-Alors… murmura-t-il. Que fais-je maintenant ?

-Embrasse-moi.

Il l'attira contre lui, lui offrant son premier baiser.

* * *

 _Connor,_

 _Tu as décidé de revoir ton père et d'ainsi pouvoir rencontrer ta mère. C'est l'une des choses les plus remarquables que tu m'ais dites depuis longtemps. Ce liens que tu vas nouer_ seras _, je l'espère, une grande force dans le futur. C'est en effet un lien que je ne pourrai jamais tisser avec mon père. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas rejoins ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas rejoins les Templiers ? Ils m'auraient accepté, j'en suis sûre. Et pourtant, je me suis tournée vers les Assassins, détruisant ainsi toutes les opportunités de rencontrer un jour mon père. Et parfois, je regrette. J'aurais pu avoir un parent, une épaule sur laquelle me reposer. J'aurais aussi pu, un jour, te tuer._

 _J'ai rejoint les Assassins par nécessité. Si Junon n'était jamais apparue le jour de ma naissance, je serais restée avec ma mère. Je serais peut-être morte avec elle. Mais malheureusement Connor, ce sont ceux qui étaient là avant qui décident de ma vie._

 _Si tu tuais mon père. Comment réagirais-je si tu tuais mon père ? Une question légitime que tu te poses en effet. Mais la réponse est simple. Tu ne le tueras pas. Mon père ne mourra pas de ta main. Alors n'essayes pas de lui faire face, quoi que te dis Achilles. Tue ses complices, son infâme bras droit Charles Lee. Mais ne lui fait jamais face._

 _Prend-soin d'Achilles._

 _Bien à toi, ton amie, Hélie._


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Chapitre XIII de La Destinée d'Hélie Kenway. Je vous dit à dans une semaine pour la suite ;)**

 **Previously: Hélie était partie avec ses initiés lors d'une mission difficile. Malgré une profonde blessure, et la fuite d'une de leur cible, les Assassins sont satisfaits de leur action. Adel a avoué son amour à Hélie qui avait depuis longtemps oublié qu'elle pouvait être aimée...**

 **PS: dans ce chapitre, j'utilise des informations du monde moderne d'Assassin's Creed. Je suis tout à fait consciente que cela provient des labos d'Abstergo, avec Daniel Cross, mais je trouve cela tellement fascinant que je me devais de les incruster dans l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre XIII

-Alors il est encore en vie.

Bellec regarda Hélie du coin de l'œil, son habituel air dédaigneux cloué sur le visage. Un malaise plana dans l'air durant quelques secondes, mais la jeune femme rétorqua.

-Je considère que mes Assassins et moi avons rempli la mission. Ces deux Templiers ne sont plus en mesure de nuire à votre confrérie. Je me porte garante d'eux.

Elle regarda ses quatre Assassins qui se trouvaient également au conseil. Ils la soutinrent du regard, souriants. Mirabeau se leva, l'air grave :

-Bien, puisque tu te portes garante d'eux… Mais fait attention Assassin, ce genre d'erreur peut être fatale.

-J'en suis plus que consciente, Mirabeau. Cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets.

Il y eu un silence puis Bellec demanda aux Assassins de quitter la pièce. Les initiés s'exécutèrent, non sans étonnement.

Hélie se retrouva donc seule avec les deux maîtres Assassins. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table de réunion. Bellec jeta un vieux livre sur la table. Sans montrer quelconque émotion, Hélie les regarda, puis jeta un coup d'œil sans intérêt au bouquin.

-Je retourne tout Paris pour les trouver… marmonna Bellec.

Elle tira le livre vers elle et l'ouvrit. Il n'était pas complet, une grande partie du manuel était composé de pages vierges mais sur les premières feuilles étaient représentés des dessins, des symboles. Hélie les reconnus immédiatement.

-Vous avez trouvé ces symboles dans la ville ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, dans Paris et quelques-uns aux alentours.

-Ce sont des messages, expliqua-t-elle en rendant le livre, cryptés pour la plupart.

-Proviennent-ils de _ceux qui étaient là avant_ ? demanda Mirabeau.

-J'en doute. Mais ils ont pu être écrits pas des hommes qui ont eu des visions, ou bien qui ont été manipulés par la première civilisation, cela est déjà arrivé.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Difficile à dire. Étant jeune, j'ai vu des signes pareils à ceux-là. Je pense que ce sont des avertissements, ou peut-être bien des énigmes. Je suis bien placée pour vous dire que _ceux qui étaient là avant_ sont maîtres dans l'art de l'ambiguïté…

-Mais peux-tu essayer de trouver un sens à tout cela ?

Hélie les regarda. Ils semblaient pressés d'avoir des réponses. Tout ce flou, ces questions… Pourtant, cela n'attirait pas la jeune femme.

-Il y a des chiffres également. dit Bellec, comme pour la convaincre. Cela amènera peut-être aussi des réponses sur ton existence…

Elle le regarda puis soupira :

-Peut-être…

Elle prit le journal avant de saluer les deux maîtres, espérant que Bellec dise vrai…

* * *

-Tu es en retard.

-Je sais.

-Où m'emmènes-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Que dirais-tu d'aller te promener ?

-J'accepte.

Adel pris le bras d'Hélie et l'emmena au milieu des jardins. Paris regorgeait de vie sous ce soleil d'août. Les gens préféraient se promener plutôt que de rester enfermés à travailler. C'était le cas d'Hélie, qui malgré ses études complexes des étranges symboles, préférait passer son temps avec Adel.

Ils avaient décidés de ne le dire à personne, même pas à leurs amis. Ils s'aimaient, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. Ils se retrouvaient donc souvent à différents endroits de Paris, principalement dehors, ou bien dans un café, sans leurs tenues d'Assassins. Adel lui faisait découvrir la culture du pays, la musique, les jardins et surtout les beautés cachées de la ville qu'il connaissait par cœur. C'était donc en amoureux anonymes qu'ils arpentaient les jardins.

Après quelques minutes, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre et à l'abri des regards.

-Comment était ta mère lorsque tu étais enfant ? enquit Hélie en passant sa main dans l'herbe fraiche.

-Tu souhaites vraiment aborder le sujet des parents ? demanda Adel, amusé.

-Pourquoi pas. dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

-Eh bien… je ne me rappelle pas vraiment d'elle en fait. Je suis parti avec mon père lorsque j'étais enfant.

-Ta mère n'as jamais fait partie de ta tribu nomade ?

-Non, je crois que mon père a été marié à elle très jeune. Il était l'unique héritier, la famille comptait donc beaucoup sur lui pour qu'il en donne un autre. Mais mon père ne voulait pas se marier. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de traverser le désert avec ses amis et de partir loin de toute cette famille.

-Tes parents ne s'aimaient donc pas ?

-Je ne pense pas. Mon père est quelqu'un de très calme et qui aime voyager. Ma mère, du peu que je me souvienne, est une femme colérique, jamais contente. Je pense que mon père a rapidement voulu se débarrasser de cette contrainte d'héritier. Quand il m'a eu, il est vite retourné dans le désert. Puis il est venu me chercher. Peut-être lui manquais-je…

-Dans l'histoire c'est toi qui es la victime... dit Hélie désabusée. Tes parents auraient dû faire plus attention à toi…

-Mon père m'aime, je n'en ai jamais douté. Quand à ma mère, je doute qu'elle tienne réellement à moi ou à mon père. Elle a sûrement dû se remarier, se faisant passer pour veuve.

Il s'allongea, passant ses mains derrière sa tête. Les yeux fermés, profitant de la fraîcheur de l'herbe sous lui.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? Mais Adel, tu sais bien que ma mère est morte depuis longtemps.

-Oui, mais ton père ?

Hélie regarda le sol. Devait-elle lui dire ? Seules deux personnes savaient qui était son père : Connor et Achilles. Et bien qu'elle l'assume totalement devant eux, elle préférait garder ce secret pour elle.

Elle regarda Adel, hésitante.

-Me croirais-tu si je te disais que mon père est un Templier ?

Il se releva. La regardant avec étonnement. Mais elle ne plaisantait pas.

-Un Templier de l'ordre d'Amérique ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui, enfin, il est britannique de naissance.

Elle n'osait plus le regarder. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une honte. Hélie n'y était pour rien…

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Haytham Kenway. murmura-t-elle. Son nom te dit quelque chose ?

Il hésita un moment, puis avoua :

-Bien sûr… Il est le grand maître des Templiers…

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement. Il se rapprocha d'elle.

-J'imagine que tu ne l'as jamais connu… Si tu es un Assassin aujourd'hui.

-Oui. Il ne doit même pas savoir qu'il a une fille. répondit-elle avec un sourire amer.

-Mais alors… pourquoi as-tu rejoins les Assassins.

-C'est un Templier qui a incendier mon village lorsque j'étais enfant… Disons que cela a été... influençable.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Adel avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Les autres ne doivent pas savoir. dit-elle. Cette rumeur ne doit jamais se répandre.

-Cela n'arrivera pas, promit-il, jamais de moi.

* * *

-12212012 ?

Hélie nota sur une feuille cet étrange nombre. Elle se trouvait seule, dans son bureau, à étudier le livre de Bellec sous la lueur d'une flamme. A vrai dire, les nombres l'intéressaient plus que les dessins ou les hiéroglyphes.

-Et ça là…

Elle se pencha sur le carnet où des lettres se suivaient dans un ordre incompréhensible.

-Ça a sûrement une signification…

Elle regarda les lettres dans tous les sens, essayant de comprendre.

-« _Des objets »_ … oui c'est ça ! « _Des objets envoyés dans les cieux pour contrôler toutes les nations et nous faire obéir à une croisade secrète. Ne les aidez pas »…_ Les fragments d'Eden, sans aucun doute. « _Ne les aidez pas_ »… Mais qui ? _Ceux qui étaient là avant_? Ils n'ont pas besoin des hommes pour arriver à leur fin…

Elle tourna les pages encore.

-Celui-ci est comme le précédent : « _Ils ont drainé mon âme et l'ont faite leur. J'ai usé de mon corps pour vous montrer où je l'ai vu »_ …

Elle frissonna. Tout cela était très glauque. Mais elle s'avoua fasciné par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle se sentait… directement concerné par ces écrits. Déjà, ils étaient écrits dans sa langue. Et puis, ce n'était pas un esprit de la civilisation d'avant qui avait écrit cela, elle en était persuadée. C'était une âme perdue, qui avait eu à souffrir de la manipulation des esprits. Elle écrivit ses découvertes sur ces fiches.

Elle s'arrêta sur un symbole. Un œil dans un triangle.

-J'ai déjà vu cela quelque part. Et ça ! C'est le sceau de Salomon !

Hélie noircissait du papier, encore et encore. Écrivant des notes, des hypothèses, quelques réponses… Elle finit par se dire qu'elle n'était pas arrivée en France par hasard. Si ces symboles étaient là, c'était qu'elle devait y trouver des réponses.

* * *

Hélie entra dans le conseil à grands pas. Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Bellec et Mirabeau se retournèrent.

-J'ai beaucoup étudié votre journal Bellec, je peux vous apporter quelques précisions…

Elle leur montra ses notes et les phrases qu'elle avait découvertes.

-J'ai aussi pu voir que ce nombre, 22.13, faisait sûrement référence à un passage de la bible que voici : « _Je suis l'alpha et l'oméga, le premier et le dernier, le commencement et la fin_ », cela fait référence à l'apocalypse… Et ce signe là, réfère aussi à Dieu, c'est l'œil de la providence. Dieu qui regarde l'humanité.

-Et les autres chiffres ?

-Je ne leur ai pas encore trouvé de significations, j'ai juste remarqué que certains nombres apparaissaient plusieurs fois, parfois cachés dans les symboles…

-Bien, soupira Mirabeau qui semblait légèrement déçu, nous te remercions de consacrer autant de temps à ces devinettes. Mais nous avons une autre mission pour toi.

-Les Templiers ont dérobés une boîte à l'un de nos défunts Assassins, Charles Dorian. Elle a fait le tour du monde, passant des mains des Assassins aux mains des Templiers. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ce genre de coffret a un lien avec les précurseurs. Nous pensons qu'il est toujours à Paris, dans un quartier général des Templiers. Tu t'y rendras le plus vite possible, tu étudieras l'endroit, le secteur et quand tu auras échafaudé ton plan, tu emmèneras tes Assassins et récupéreras ce coffret.

Hélie abaissa la tête en signe d'acquiescement et repartit.

* * *

-Une boîte ?

-Oui.

-On va aller risquer nos vies pour une boîte ?

-Si on y risque nos vies, c'est parce qu'elle en vaut la peine non ?

Évidemment, Hélie connaissait ce coffret. Il avait été entre les mains d'Hope, d'Achilles, de Gaultier mais aussi de Shay. Tout avait commencé avec cette boîte, puis avec le manuscrit de Voynich, que Shay avait arraché à Achilles. Si Hélie trouvait cette boite, elle devait faire en sorte que les Assassins n'y touchent pas, ce qui ne serait pas une tâche facile. Elle avait donc deux missions…

Après être allée trois fois sur les lieux, seule, Hélie avait repéré le quartier général des Templiers. Elle dût avouer qu'il était extrêmement bien caché. Elle soupçonnait même le fait qu'il soit en sous-terrain, comme le leur. Il y avait peu d'activité dans cette partie de la ville, mais elle avait vu quelques hommes sortirent de là de temps à autre. Des Templiers. Pas besoin d'un expert pour le confirmer.

-Il n'y a aucune sentinelle et je n'ai vu aucun garde.

-Tu es sûre que c'est ici ?

-Oui. Nous irons de nuit, cela augmentera nos chances de ne croiser personne. La maison est grande d'un étage, il y a toujours quelques fenêtres ouvertes, ce ne sont pas toujours les mêmes, mais nous pouvons ainsi nous faufiler discrètement. Je pense qu'il y a un sous-sol, c'est moi qui irai dans cette partie de la maison. Quand à vous, les groupes restent les mêmes, Adel et Benjamin ensemble au premier, Alexandre et Maxime au rez-de-chaussée.

-Pourquoi toujours nous mettre en groupe ? la taquina Benjamin. Tu as peur que nous nous perdions ?

-Nous avons la chance d'être plusieurs, cher ami, profitons de cet avantage plutôt que de se mettre en danger inutilement. Quand le conseil l'aura décidé, vous irez seul en mission.

-A quoi ressemble la boîte ? demanda Maxime.

-Bonne question, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mais c'est un très vieil objet, qui a plusieurs siècles d'après votre maître Mirabeau, et qui pour moi, a des millénaire. Je suis sûre que vous la reconnaîtrez. Nous ne resterons pas plus de dix minutes d'accord ? Je n'ai pas vu tant de Templiers dans l'endroit mais il est probablement gardé. Si au bout de dix minutes vous n'avez rien trouvé, vous partez, tant pis.

Elle regarda ses Assassins qui acquiesçaient, l'air sérieux.

-Une dernière chose. ajouta-t-elle. Si je ne suis pas sortie dans les temps, ne m'attendez pas et partez au conseil. Est-ce clair ?

-Tu veux qu'on te laisse dans un repère de Templiers ? demanda Benjamin effaré.

-Oui. acquiesça-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent entre eux. Tels étaient les ordres, ils ne pouvaient protester. Hélie les raccompagna vers la sortie.

* * *

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Adel devant la porte, en regardant les autres Assassins rentrer chez eux.

-Adel, je ne veux pas que tu me surprotèges. soupira-t-elle.

-Non, je ne parle pas de cela.

-Alors quoi ?

Il la regarda, ses yeux sombres et calmes reflétaient néanmoins une certaine appréhension.

-Allez chercher cette boîte. Tu penses vraiment qu'il serait préférable qu'elle soit aux mains des Assassins plutôt que celles des Templiers.

-Il est préférable que cette boite tombe dans l'oubli. Mais la première étape est de la trouver.

-Alors tu comptes la cacher. Pas de la donner aux Assassins ?

-Oui.

Il recula d'un pas, la regardant de la tête au pied comme au premier jour. Elle n'aimait pas cela et il le savait très bien, la taquinant ainsi. Il rit, amusé.

-Tu transgresses les règles ! dit-il avec un effarement surjoué.

-Je fais ce pourquoi je suis née, Adel.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses vêtements. Elle aurait pu disparaître dans cette étreinte, tant elle était mince et petite. Elle aimait ces moments, elle avait l'impression qu'Adel voulait la cacher du monde pour la protéger. Cela la faisait rire.

Il lui souhaita bonne nuit en l'embrassant sur le front avant de partir dans les rues sombres de Paris.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello les amis, désolé pour le retard mais le site ne voulait pas que je vous livre la suite des aventures d'Hélie...**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus long et il va se passer beaucoup de chose dans les épisodes à venir...**

 **De plus, j'ai une petite question à vous poser: est-ce que si j'appelle un futur personnage Abstergo (nom de famille) ça vous pose problème ? Si on ne prend pas en compte Absergo Industrie du présent. Merci de me le dire en commentaire!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre XIV

Les capes d'Hélie volèrent avec un bruit léger. Elle atterrit dans la cour avec l'agilité d'un chat. Sa capuche rabattue sur son visage, ses lames affûtées. Elle se retourna et fit un geste à Adel qui s'introduisit immédiatement dans l'enceinte de la maison, accompagné de Benjamin. Elle se redressa. Il était temps. La nuit était déjà très avancée, il était même plus tôt que tard. Dans quelques heures, le soleil se lèverait en même temps que les travailleurs de Paris. Hélie pénétra dans le rez-de-chaussée, aucuns gardes. Étrangement, cela la rendait plus nerveuse que soulagée. Et si les Templiers étaient au courant de leurs actions ? Non, mieux valait ne pas penser à cela. Hélie inspecta la pièce, ouvrant les portes, mais celles-ci ne menaient qu'à l'étage. Elle retourna le tapis, sans succès non plus. L'obscurité n'aidant pas, elle se pencha pour essayer de trouver une trappe. Elle étouffa un cri de victoire lorsque sa main trouva un anneau, elle se releva tout en tirant dessus. La trappe était très lourde car très grande, mais elle réussit tout de même à la soulever. Elle s'assit sur le rebord, souhaitant intérieurement bonne chance à ses Assassins, puis se laissa tomber dans le trou.

Hélie atterrit dans un endroit poussiéreux et encore plus sombre que le rez-de-chaussée. Elle avança à tâtons dans l'obscurité, essayant d'habituer ses yeux à la pénombre. Le couloir dans lequel elle marchait se faisait de plus en plus étroit et bas de plafond. Un homme comme Benjamin aurait dû se courber pour pouvoir avancer, mais la petite taille d'Hélie lui permettait de marcher sans difficultés. Puis, le tunnel devint plus pentu, toujours à tâtons, Hélie distingua une faible lueur dans le fond. Elle accéléra le pas.

Elle arriva dans une pièce éclairée par la seule lueur d'une lampe à l'huile, qui peinait à illuminer tout l'endroit. Le seul mobilier était une chaise et une table remplie de parchemin et de livre. Dans les murs étaient creusés des trous dans lesquels avaient été introduites des planches de bois pour construire des étagères. Hélie avait l'impression d'être entrée dans une bibliothèque abandonnée. La boite était là, elle en était sûre. Elle remarqua une carte dans un coin, où elle vit de loin des indications et des chemins dessinés sur le papier, ainsi que le symbole des Assassins et celui des Templiers. Elle s'approcha de la table, il fallait faire vite car le temps tournait toujours. Elle regarda les étagères, malheureusement, beaucoup de livre s'y entassaient, elle essaya donc de les écarter pour trouver une cachette, un trou plus profond dans le mur ou un livre creux...

Deux bras s'abattirent sur ses poignets, les tirants derrière son dos. Hélie étouffa un cri de surprise. Elle se débattit violemment, tentant de faire reculer son mystérieux adversaire. Elle mit ses pieds contre le mur et poussa de toutes ses forces pour le faire reculer. L'homme resserra son emprise et Hélie gémit de douleur. Il avait de la force, beaucoup de force, il la tira vers l'arrière avant de lui donner un coup dans le genou pour la faire flancher. Elle se débattit encore, tentant de maintenir son équilibre, sans succès. Le visage dans la poussière, Hélie haleta. Elle se détendit pour faire croire à son ennemi qu'elle était arrivée au bout de ses forces. Il avait mis son genou sur son dos pour la maintenir au sol et avait libéré ses mains, pourquoi faire, elle n'en savait rien. Elle posa son front sur le sol tout en calmant sa respiration. Son cœur battait la chamade, si fort qu'il aurait pu faire trembler le sol. Était-il le seul Templier du repère ? Ses Assassins étaient-ils en danger ? La panique grandit en elle quand elle imagina ses initiés en proie à une horde de Templiers fous furieux. L'homme n'avait plus les mains sur son dos, c'était le moment. Avec un cri de rage elle se releva de toutes ses forces, déstabilisant son adversaire. Lorsqu'il voulut la rattraper, ils heurtèrent tout deux le mur, faisant tomber la seule source de lumière de la pièce. La flamme vacilla mais resta allumée. Hélie se débattait comme une diablesse, mais l'homme la maintint, lui attrapant une nouvelle fois les poignets. Hélie comprit qu'il la maintenait habilement, si bien que même si elle avait fait jaillir sa lame secrète, elle n'aurait pas pu le blesser.

- _Ça suffit maintenant !_ vociféra-t-il.

Hélie sentit une corde se resserrer autour de ses mains. Il la tenait. Prise de panique et de colère, elle tenta vainement de lui assigner des coups, sans succès. Sa lame était également prise au piège. Les mains dans le dos, elle avait peu de chance de pouvoir l'utiliser. Il la tira comme un vulgaire bête, la traînant à moitié par terre alors qu'elle tentait de garder l'équilibre. Il la poussa contre la chaise, finissant de la ligoter. Elle déclara forfait. Baissant la tête, essayant de cacher son identité. C'était le mieux qu'elle puisse faire.

Elle n'avait plus aucun plan maintenant, son esprit brouillé et affaiblit ne lui permettait plus de réfléchir. Les dix minutes étaient passées...

L'homme, caché dans la pénombre de la pièce, lui tournait le dos. Il ramassa la lampe avant de la suspendre à son clou.

-Ah vous… murmura-t-il. J'étais persuadé que cela arriverait un jour. Pourquoi cela m'étonne ?

Après quelques secondes, Hélie releva la tête. Avait-il… Avait-il parlé en anglais ? Il fit le tour de la pièce. Comme pour trouver les objets qui avaient été dérangés durant la bagarre afin de les remettre en ordre. Puis il la fixa, avant de prendre la lampe et de l'amener sur la table derrière Hélie. Elle détourna la tête. Il la fixa avant de lui tirer sa capuche. Elle ne le regarda même pas.

-Si jeune… Et pourtant… _tu vas mourir, Assassin_. dit-il en se détournant d'elle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

Il se retourna, étonné d'entendre cette jeune femme parler anglais. Hélie se décida à décoller son regard du mur et à faire face au Templier. Il était très imposant. Habillé d'un long manteau noir et rouge, il avait des cheveux noirs où le temps avait blanchit quelques mèches, tirés en une queue de cheval.

-Tu n'auras pas ma pitié, dit-il calmement, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, chien d'Assassin, hormis une mort que je t'accorderai rapide.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu fais… murmura-t-elle sans ciller.

-Au contraire. dit-il en élevant la voix. Tu as choisi le mauvais camp jeune fille. Les Assassins conduiront ce monde à sa perte. Vos erreurs doivent sans cesse être réparées. Vous n'êtes que des enfants, ignorants et écervelés. Dis-moi, du haut de tes longues années d'expériences, qu'as-tu vu ? Moi, j'ai vu des villes entières s'effondrer, des innocents mourir dans la souffrance et la peur, des gens prêts à tuer ces innocents sans la moindre pitié. Tout cela pour quoi ? Pour devancer les Templiers, pour avoir la simple satisfaction de se dire : « J'ai découvert un objet fascinant ». J'ai tué ses gens-là. Tous, sans exceptions. Quel que soit le mal que cela a produit…

Hélie le regarda.

-Shay…

Il se retourna, la toisant avec méfiance.

-Cela est douloureux, n'est-ce pas… murmura-t-elle. D'en arriver à de telles extrémités pour finalement faire entendre raison… Je sais Shay. Du haut de mes longues années d'expériences, je sais.

Il y eu un silence. Hélie vit dans la pénombre le regard de Shay s'illuminer puis s'assombrir.

-Alors c'est toi… murmura-t-il finalement.

Elle hocha la tête, non sans chagrin.

-Nous le savions… soupira-t-il. Alors quoi que je puisse te dire, je suppose que ton avis ne changera pas.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Toi et moi sommes pareils. dit-elle. Nous essayons de faire admettre la vérité à des ignorants qui n'ont pas conscience du danger des temples. La tâche est laborieuse, tu le sais mieux que moi. Simplement, j'essaye de résonner les gens là où tu as choisi de les éliminer. Je ne t'en veux pas pour la mort de Hope, Liam et les autres. Et je sais que malgré la difficulté, tu sauras faire en sorte que les Templiers ne fassent aucun faux pas.

Il ne dit rien. Puis s'approcha d'elle et trancha les liens qui la maintenaient prisonnière. Elle se leva, toujours prudente. Ses mains lui faisaient toujours mal. Il la toisait toujours, mais avec un regard calme et compatissent.

-Shay, personne ne doit savoir. murmura-t-elle.

-Personne ne saura, du moins, pas de moi.

Elle recula peu à peu vers la sortie. Mais Shay l'arrêta.

-Pourquoi les Assassins ?

Elle le regarda. Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es déjà là pour prévenir les Templiers. dit-elle presque naturellement.

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Hélie admira cet homme. Les traits de son visage brossaient le portrait d'une vie longue et tourmentée, mais néanmoins chanceuse. Une âme en peine qui avait finalement trouvé la rédemption. Peut-être aurait-elle le même visage dans plusieurs années…

Shay se détourna alors et s'approcha d'une étagère. Il s'agenouilla et prit la boite cachée derrière une énorme encyclopédie.

-Tu es quelqu'un de raisonné et juste. Cette boite sera plus en sécurité entre tes mains.

Elle tendit les mains et prit la en hochant la tête.

-Je ne laisserai jamais les Assassins la manipuler, j'en fais le serment…

Il hocha la tête. Y avait-il dans son regard une certaine pitié ? L'obscurité ne permettait pas de le savoir. Hélie repartit dans le sombre couloir sans se retourner. Laissant l'illustre homme dans sa bibliothèque enfuie.

-Bonne chance dans ta vie, Hélie…

Perturbée, la jeune femme n'osa répondre et continua sa route sur ses anciens pas.

* * *

Une fois sortie, Hélie respira une grande bouffé d'air frai. Il faisait toujours nuit. Ses Assassins, sous ses ordres, étaient partis depuis longtemps. Elle cacha la boite tant bien que mal à l'intérieur de son manteau. Elle essaya de se ressourcer les idées en marchant un peu. Elle avait une impression étrange, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

Elle avait rencontré Shay. Et il lui avait épargné la vie. L'homme qui avait tué tous ses mentors alors qu'elle n'avait pas dix ans. Elle n'avait jamais souhaité se venger et aujourd'hui, elle savait que si elle venait à croiser de nouveau le Templier, elle ne dégainerait pas son épée. Les idées plus claires, elle grimpa sur les toits afin de rejoindre plus rapidement ses co-équipiers qui devaient s'inquiéter.

* * *

 _-Vous l'avez laissé seule !_

 _-Sous ses ordres !_

 _-Mais vous ne comprenez donc pas ! L'élue est aux mains des Templiers désormais !_

 _-Cessez de l'appeler ainsi !_

Les voix fusaient comme jamais lorsqu'Hélie pénétra dans le quartier général. Les Assassins se hurlaient dessus et bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas, la jeune femme se hâta de monter les marches afin d'apaiser les esprits.

-Oh, calmez-vous, je suis là.

Les cris cessèrent, ils se retournèrent tous vers elle. La colère laissa place au soulagement. Malgré cela, Mirabeau, qui était très pâle, s'approcha d'elle, suivit de Bellec.

-Inutile de me faire une leçon de morale. les devança Hélie. J'ai demandé aux Assassins de partir sans moi. Tel était mon ordre et ils ont obéi. Je vous félicite pour cela d'ailleurs.

Elle regarda ses Assassins qui la remercièrent du regard. Mirabeau soupira, comprenant que la fougueuse jeune fille serait comme cela pour toujours. Jamais il ne lui ferait entendre raison.

-Tu as la boite ? demanda Maxime en s'approchant d'elle.

-Oui. dit-elle en touchant l'endroit où elle le cachait.

Bellec s'avança un peu plus :

-Pouvons-nous la voir ?

-Non.

Un lourd silence suivit la réponse d'Hélie. Certains Assassins qu'elle ne connaissait pas cessèrent leur activité devant ce refus. L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage de tous ses frères. Elle les regarda calmement.

-Cette boite est un fragment d'Eden. Et comme vous le savez, il est de mon devoir de vous mettre en garde contre ces objets. C'est pourquoi je ne vous laisserai ni l'étudier, ni la toucher, ni même la voir. Je ne lui accorderai moi-même aucune attention. Le Templier qui l'avait en sa procession savait quel tort elle pouvait faire. Cette boite doit être cachée, non exploitée. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, mais j'accepterai néanmoins vos questions.

Elle les écouta, mais aucun n'osa parler. Hélie salua les deux maîtres, puis appela ses Assassins à la suivre. Ils s'exécutèrent sans broncher et sortirent du conseil.

* * *

-Tu ne vas même pas ouvrir cette boite ? se risqua Benjamin alors qu'ils se trouvaient dehors.

-Ai-je envie de découvrir les secrets qu'elle renferme ? Oui. Parviendrais-je à les élucider ? Non. Cette boite sert entre autre à trouver les piliers de la Terre. Des temples refermant des artefacts très puissants, qui peuvent changer la face de notre monde… La boite renferme probablement d'autres secrets. C'est une perte de temps sur laquelle je ne veux pas m'attarder.

-Tu es plus instruite que nous sur tout ce qui concerne les précurseurs. Tu y trouverais certainement certaines réponses que tu attends.

-Il y a certaines réponses que nous ne souhaitons pas découvrir… dit-elle amèrement.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, faisant face à ses Assassins. Elle leur sourit, essayant de les égayer un peu.

-La mission fut un succès. Réjouissez-vous. Quoique Bellec puisse vous dire, vous avez du talent, beaucoup de talent. Un jour, vous irez seul en mission. Je crois beaucoup en vous, mais je ne peux vous en apprendre plus. Amusez-vous et surtout, reposez-vous.

Elle s'apprêta à repartir mais Maxime l'interpella.

-Tu peux toujours nous apprendre des choses Hélie !

Elle se retourna, étonnée. Les trois autres Assassins regardaient leur compagnon avec confusion. Bravant son immortelle timidité, Maxime s'approcha d'elle :

-Je peux comprendre que parler des temples et des précurseurs peut t'être dur, mais… Mais nous, nous t'écoutons. Que ferons-nous si nous découvrons un jour un de ces temples ? Tu ne peux peut-être pas tous les raisonner, mais moi, et, je l'espère, mes frères, serons attentif à tes avertissements.

Le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant et le jeune homme rougit.

-Alors je ne vous apprends plus l'art des armes ? demanda Hélie en riant.

-Tu l'as toi-même dis, lança Adel, tu n'as plus rien à nous apprendre !

Hélie sourit encore. Maxime avait eu une très bonne idée. Elle qui avait toujours été persuadée que sa seule voix de femme ne pouvait convaincre le monde du danger des artefacts, elle avait déjà quatre hommes à son écoute.

-Vous serez prêt à m'écouter parler pendant des heures ? demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

-On pari ? demanda Benjamin.

Elle rit encore plus. Ils se donnèrent parole : elle leur enseignerait les temples, les artefacts, les précurseurs avec pour seul contrepartie leur approbation.

Ils repartirent en direction de leur domicile, souhaitant bonne nuit à leur mentor. Paris était toujours plongé dans l'ombre, quelques boulangers étaient déjà levés pour fournir à la ville son pain. Hélie marcha seule dans les rues désertes. Elle entendit une personne courir derrière elle, son sang se glaça, la dernière fois que quelqu'un c'était retrouvé derrière elle, elle avait été ligotée à une chaise. Elle se retourna avec méfiance. Adel arriva près d'elle avec un grand sourire, content de lui avoir fait peur. Il ne dit rien et passa son bras autour de ces épaules, la raccompagnant jusqu'à ses appartements.

* * *

-Nous sommes arrivée, _madame_.

Elle sourit, levant les yeux au ciel devant cette fausse galanterie. Ils montèrent les marches qui menaient à son bureau.

-Tu as pris la bonne décision en gardant cette boite. dit-il.

-Je l'espère…

Elle tira l'objet qu'elle avait caché dans ses habits et le déposa dans un tiroir qu'elle ferma à clef. Elle s'assit ensuite sur une chaise, soupirant. Son cœur se serra un peu. Elle ne savait pourquoi. La fatigue peut-être.

-Adel… murmura-t-elle. Que ferons-nous après ?

-Après quand ?

-Après… je ne sais pas… Resterons-nous cachés ainsi, comme nous le faisons depuis le début ? Et puis, tu souhaites rester ici alors que je souhaite un jour regagner mon pays…

Il s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouillant pour lui prendre les mains :

-Eh bien j'irais avec toi.

-La vie avec moi sera difficile Adel… Je suis l'élue.

-Peut m'importe qui tu es, je t'aime. Si nous devons nous cacher, nous nous cacherons. Si nous devons partir, nous partirons. Beaucoup de choses seront difficiles à l'avenir, mais si tu m'aimes vraiment, nous les surmonterons, ensemble.

Elle le regarda. Un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

-Je t'aime vraiment.

Ils se relevèrent. Hélie ne pouvait détourner les yeux de son regard passionnant. Elle l'embrassa, puis se blottit dans ses bras. Il sentait le sable chaud, le désert. Elle ferma les yeux, passant ses bras autour de son cou, se laissant embrasser. Il passa ses mains dans ses longs cheveux, dénouant le ruban qui les maintenaient serrés. Puis il défit sa ceinture, libérant ces hanches fines de cette douloureuse pression. Il l'attira un peu plus vers lui, l'amenant dans la pièce voisine.

Il repoussa son long manteau bleu par terre, la déshabillant délicatement tout en l'embrassant. Elle se retrouva nue, dans les bras de ce grand homme qui l'admirait encore, à la fois troublée et conquise. Il caressa sa longue cascade de cheveux, son regard passionné surpassait tous les mots. Elle s'abandonna à lui, lui retirant également ses lourds vêtements orientaux. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il l'embrassa encore. Une étrange chaleur emplie le corps d'Hélie. Elle frissonna, pourtant elle n'avait pas froid. Le corps d'Adel sur elle lui faisait un peu peur.

Hélie ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle appréhendait, mais était conquise par l'amour certain que lui portait Adel. Il caressa encore ses cheveux, passionné par cette femme si belle, si douce, si parfaite. Il continua de l'embrasser en souriant. Il lui murmura quelques mots pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, mais l'esprit de la jeune femme était tellement brouillé qu'elle ne put répondre. Elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle le sentit en elle. Son sang se glaça alors qu'elle découvrait cette étrange sensation. La douleur lui arracha un sanglot. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'elle serait Adel contre elle. Il fut doux, lui murmura quelques mots doux à l'oreille en essuyant ses larmes.

La douleur fut plus intense et lui arracha un cri, puis elle disparue. Un doux plaisir remplaça la douleur. Elle le sera plus fort contre elle, resserrant son étreinte autour de ses hanches, son visage plongé dans ses cheveux sombres. Elle l'aima si fort qu'elle oublia tout. Le monde n'était plus rien autour d'eux. Il n'y avait qu'eux, eux et leur amour.

Ils tombèrent dans l'oubli. Leurs cheveux entremêlés, leur corps entrelacés. Elle respira encore son odeur d'épice et de sable tandis qui lui murmurait une dernière fois son amour.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hélie rouvrit les yeux, la chambre était inondée de lumière. Un bruit confus et incessant découlait de la rue en contre-bas. Adel était réveillé. Il lui dit bonjour avec un sourire.

-Combien de temps ais-je dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pas très longtemps.

Elle se leva en vitesse, attrapant ses vêtements et ceux d'Adel qu'elle lui tendit.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis ? demanda-t-il.

-Dis quoi ? demanda-t-elle en s'habillant prestement.

-Que tu étais vierge.

Elle se redit. Par pudeur, elle lui avait tourné le dos.

-Je ne sais pas… Cela est… un peu gênant. Mais tu t'en doutais n'est-ce pas ?

-Le plus étrange pour moi est que tu m'aies fait confiance pour cela…

Hélie s'enroula ses habituelles bandes de tissus autour de la poitrine afin de la dissimuler. Adel s'habilla et s'approcha d'elle.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela… Tu te fais du mal.

-Être une femme fait mal…

Il lui caressa encore les cheveux alors qu'elle enfilait sa chemise.

-Laisse tes cheveux détachés. Je les préfère comme cela.

-As-tu vu leur longueur ? dit-elle en riant. Si je ne les noue pas, ils me gêneront.

-Si tu ne les aimes pas comme cela, et qu'ils te gênent. Pourquoi les garder aussi long ?

Elle lui prit sa main et le regarda.

-Je souhaite garder quelque chose de ma mère.

Il acquiesça et lui sourit.

-Notre relation restera ainsi Adel… d'accord ?

-Pas un mot aux autres, promis.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello les gens! Après les problèmes avec le site, arrivent les problèmes avec mon ordinateur ! Énorme virus qui a bien failli me faire perdre mes fichiers, mais après cinq jours de réparation, me revoilà ! Je vous présente donc mes excuses face à ce retard. Je promet également que le rythme de sorti des chapitres ne changera pas, donc rendez-vous samedi pour le prochain.**

 **Précédemment: Hélie a récupéré la boite des précurseurs, rencontrant par ailleurs Shay qui lui épargna la vie et la laissa repartir avec l'objet tant convoité. Néanmoins, le jeune femme tient sa promesse et refuse de la montrer aux autres Assassins.**

* * *

Chapitre XV

Hélie fut un peu triste de constater que les jours se faisaient de moins en moins longs. Septembre était arrivé, et avec lui, quelques feuilles mortes qui annonçaient la fin de l'été. La jeune femme n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que cela faisait cinq mois qu'elle était en France. Elle continuait d'écrire à Connor et Achilles, leur racontant ses avancées avec ses Assassins.

Étrangement, les Assassins étaient très attentifs aux conseils de leur mentor, et bien qu'elle avait l'impression de se répéter sans-cesse, leur sérieux ne diminuait pas. Hélie hésitait à leur montrer la boite des précurseurs afin de les sensibiliser encore plus. L'objet était dangereux, et elle préférait le laisser sous clef pour le moment.

Hélie avait aussi fait appel à l'armurier des Assassins, car elle souhaitait changer d'arme pour quelque chose qui lui correspondait mieux. Elle avait essayé beaucoup d'équipements devant ses initiés, avec plus ou moins de facilité. Son attention s'arrêta particulièrement sur une lance, objet léger, rapide et qui pouvait causer beaucoup de dégâts.

-Celle-ci me plait. dit Hélie en la manipulant habilement.

-Tu t'en sors admirablement bien. la complimenta Benjamin.

-C'est une arme légère et robuste à la fois. traduisit Maxime car l'armurier ne parlait pas anglais.

Hélie souhaita défier ses initiés. Elle se sentait tellement agile et efficace avec cette longue arme, rien à voir avec l'épée qu'elle avait depuis tout ce temps. Fière et convaincue, elle adopta les armes longues.

* * *

La jeune femme passait également beaucoup de temps au conseil, à discuter avec Bellec et Mirabeau. Leur relation était respectueuse et correcte, sans plus. Elle n'avait pas la même intimité qu'elle partageait avec ses Assassins, à vrai dire, elle se méfiait toujours des hommes influents de la confrérie. Les Assassins n'étaient pas le bien, les Templiers n'étaient pas le mal. Hélie avait fait son choix par nécessité, mais elle restait toujours prudente quant à leurs intentions envers elle. Les Assassins, comme les Templiers, pouvaient l'utiliser à leurs fins personnelles.

-Quelque chose se trame… dit Bellec en faisant les cent pas.

Hélie leva les yeux vers lui, étonnée. L'homme semblait anxieux. Elle tourna son regard vers Mirabeau qui ne disait rien et fut choquée par la présence de la même expression sur son visage. L'homme, d'habitude calme et raisonné, qui trouvait toujours les mots justes pour calmer les colères de Bellec, partageait ses sentiments.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Hélie.

-Les Templiers avaient pris la sale habitude de nous traquer sans cesse. Nous n'étions jamais à l'abri d'un assaut. Mais désormais… Cela fait des mois qu'ils ne sont pas venus troubler nos affaires.

-Nous pensions que le vol de la boite les rendrait fous de rage. ajouta Mirabeau. Mais rien.

-Vos espions sont-ils toujours sur le qui-vive ? questionna Hélie.

-Plus que jamais. Nous en avons au moins quatre dans chaque quartier de la ville.

-Ne perdons pas de vus que nous leur avons aussi porté un coup fatal. souligna Hélie, comprenant bien l'anxiété des maîtres.

-Justement, marmonna Bellec, nous nous attendions à une vive réaction. Mais rien.

Hélie regarda les mentors, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre. Effectivement, l'attitude des Templiers n'était pas normale. Contrairement aux Assassins, ils n'hésitaient pas à s'afficher en publique et à créer des liens avec des personnes politiques, ou des hommes hauts gradés et très influents... Mais désormais, plus rien.

-Devons-nous craindre une éventuelle attaque ? demanda-t-elle.

-Probablement… mais quand ?

Mirabeau se leva.

-Tout ce que nous te demandons, c'est de faire attention et de demander à tes Assassins d'en faire de même.

Hélie acquiesça, promettant aux maîtres d'être prudente et partit livrer le message à ses Assassins.

* * *

Les semaines se déroulaient désormais dans une atmosphère de méfiance et de crainte. Et bien qu'aucun Templier ne croisait sa route, Hélie restait prudente quant à sa sécurité, et n'oubliait jamais de verrouiller la porte de ses appartements, et de faire attention à ne pas être suivie dans la rue. Mais de toute façon, elle avait Adel pour la protéger.

Malgré leur promesse de ne pas s'afficher au monde, les deux amants avaient décidé de vivre ensemble la plupart de leur temps. Hélie n'en était que plus heureuse. Elle n'avait parlé de cette relation à personne, pas même à son confident Connor, et cela ne la gênait nullement. Elle aimait ce secret et comptait bien continuer à vivre avec…Sa vie lui plaisait ainsi, pourquoi la changer.

* * *

Hélie se leva et avant d'avoir pu attraper sa tenue d'Assassin, son ventre se retourna avec une douleur écœurante. Elle courut dans la pièce voisine et vomi.

Le souffle court, elle tenta de calmer son mal. Celui-ci durait depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. Des nausées, des maux de cœur ainsi que des sautes d'humeur assez étranges. Certaines odeurs lui devenaient insupportables et elle ne saignait plus.

Hélie savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle était enceinte… Elle portait l'enfant d'Adel… Elle ne lui avait encore rien dit et vivait seule tout ces changements. L'idée la terrifiait. Un enfant, mais comment ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû tomber enceinte, elle ne pouvait pas...

Hélie se mit à pleurer.

Les Templiers la cherchaient sans cesse, elle faisait partie du crédo, elle n'avait que vingt ans ! Comment pouvait-elle assurer un bon avenir à cet enfant ? Elle était incapable de l'élever. Et Adel ? Comment réagirait-il quand elle le lui annoncerait ? Il n'était sûrement pas prêt pour cela, encore moins qu'Hélie…

Elle se releva et marcha tristement jusqu'à sa chambre. Prenant sa tenue, elle se rappela à quel point sa tâche était importante au sein de l'ordre. Elle la laissa tomber, s'habillant d'un simple pantalon et d'une chemise. Elle n'irait pas au conseil, pas aujourd'hui, elle n'en avait pas la force.

* * *

Alors qu'elle déambulait dans les rues de Paris, errant sans fin entre les étalages du marché, une voix l'interpella. Elle se retourna, Benjamin se fraya un chemin jusqu'à elle. Il ne portait pas sa tenue d'Assassin et était vêtu de simples habits. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il marcha aux côtés de son amie.

-Tu n'es pas au conseil ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

-Toi non plus.

Elle ne répondit pas. La tristesse l'empêchait de se réjouir, bien qu'elle aimait sincèrement la présence du jeune homme. Elle n'arrivait même plus à faire semblant.

-Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue. lui fit remarquer Benjamin.

-Je t'avoue que je n'en ai vraiment pas envie…

-Mirabeau se fait du souci pour toi. Il trouve que tu vas de plus en plus mal…

-Vraiment ? dit Hélie en essayant de cacher sa peine.

L'homme s'arrêta, prenant un air grave.

-Oui. Et si tu veux savoir, nous nous faisons tous du souci pour toi.

Elle le regarda profondément, ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Tu te morfonds. renchérit Benjamin. Nous ne te voyons plus, tu restes cloîtrée chez toi…

-C'est faux, protesta Hélie, regarde, je suis dehors !

Il haussa un sourcil, refusant de croire à ce qu'elle disait. Elle préféra détourner son regard et continua de marcher silencieusement.

-Si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu nous le dirais ?

-Bien sûr… soupira-t-elle. Mais ça, je ne peux pas…

-C'est à cause d'Adel ?

Hélie s'arrêta de nouveau, regardant son ami avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'effarement, comment savait-il ? Les deux amants avaient toujours essayé de rester à l'abri des regards. Elle tenta de nier l'évidence, cédant à la colère :

-Quoi Adel ?!

-Je sais Hélie… Toi et... Adel…

-Et depuis combien de temps sais-tu cela ?

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je l'ai vu te raccompagner il y a quelques semaines…

Hélie passa sa main sur son visage, cela était trop… Imaginer Benjamin les surprendre en train de s'embrasser… Elle continua sa route, souhaitant abandonner derrière elle son ami, mais celui-ci continua de la suivre. Le marché battait son plein, une foule immense s'accumulait autour des stands de marchandises. Les odeurs devenaient de plus en plus fortes pour la pauvre femme. Elle divergea dans une rue étroite et sombre avant qu'elle ne défaille. Une main posée sur la pierre froide, la tête penchée et les yeux clos, elle tenta de retrouver ses esprits pour éviter de vomir à nouveau. Une grande main lui caressa le dos, essayant de la réconforter. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, lui brouillant la vue, elle tenta de cacher ses émotions à son initié, sans succès.

-Hélie… murmura-t-il, ne sachant quoi lui dira pour la réconforter.

Elle s'assit, n'essayant plus de cacher son malheur à son ami. Celui-ci, toujours silencieux, lui caressait les épaules pour la calmer.

-Je suis enceinte… avoua-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle leva son regard plein de larmes vers homme. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle laissa ses émotions paraître. Étrangement, Benjamin ne sembla nullement choqué par cela, son visage rayonna d'un sourire émerveillé.

-Mais Hélie, c'est merveilleux !

-Non, Benjamin, je ne peux pas être mère. Jamais je ne pourrai m'occuper de cet enfant convenablement. La confrérie, les conflits, sans compter le fait que je sois l'élue…

Benjamin l'aida à se relever. Elle était pâle pour une amérindienne, son regard malheureux lui fit comprendre que la situation était désespérée.

-Attend… dit-il. La confrérie n'a pas à se mêler de cela. Réfléchie par toi-même. Ne laisse pas l'Assassin réfléchir et surtout ne laisse pas l'élue réfléchir… Que veut Hélie ? La seule mère de cet enfant ?

Elle le regarda. Que voulait-elle ?

Les enfants, elle les aimait bien. Même si elle ne les côtoyait que très peu souvent, elle aimait les regarder se courir après en riant. Elle avait l'impression d'être comme eux, ou plutôt, elle aurait aimé être comme eux. Insouciante, à vivre au jour le jour sans même se demander ce que le futur leur réserve. Elle aurait aimé redevenir enfant… Elle avait toujours eu cette responsabilité, être l'élue. Depuis sa naissance, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et bien qu'elle ait toujours côtoyé des enfants durant son plus jeune âge, elle c'était toujours sentie… anormale. Et ce sentiment n'avait fait qu'accroître depuis la mort de sa mère.

-J'aimerai… J'aimerai que cet enfant soit heureux… Mais je ne peux pas lui apporter ce bonheur.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Benjamin, même si j'essaye de faire abstraction de la confrérie et de mes responsabilités, ils restent des éléments perturbateurs… Tout c'est toujours mal passé pour les enfants d'Assassins. Sef, le fils d'Altaïr, Ezio, qui a passé sa vie à venger sa famille, et Maxime... Ce n'est pas cela que je veux pour mon enfant.

-Si tu sais ce que tu veux pour lui, et ce que tu ne veux pas. Tu seras une très bonne mère.

-Et Adel ? demanda-t-elle. C'est lui le père. Comment puis-je lui dire ? Comment puis-je le convaincre ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux, sa main toujours posée sur son bras.

-Adel t'aime. Et malgré les apparences, il est quelqu'un de responsable et sérieux. ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle. Il aura sans doute peur au début, mais il ne s'enfuira pas à toutes jambes quand tu le lui annonceras.

-Alors je dois lui dire ?

-Bien sûr, et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Ils marchèrent un peu, Benjamin la soutenant le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Ses craintes s'étaient apaisées, mais elle restait inquiète quant à l'avenir. Allez voir Adel lui faisait peur. Elle l'aimait, plus que tout au monde, elle lui aurait donné sa vie. Mais était-il prêt à savoir cela ? Comment réagirait-il ?

Le jeune homme l'emmena près de la Senne, ils regardèrent l'eau s'écouler sous eux, sans un mot. Hélie caressa son ventre, souriante.

-Il devrait naître en juin, murmura-t-elle, mai s'il est précoce.

Benjamin sourit :

-C'est une belle chose qui t'arrive, alors, ne te fais pas trop de soucis.

Ils restèrent là durant toute la matinée, à parler de chose et d'autre. Benjamin promit de ne rien dire avant qu'Hélie ne décide à en parler, même pas à Alexandre ou Maxime. Elle lui promit de le dire à Adel le soir même.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle le l'avait pas vu. Il avait des choses importantes à régler. Il lui avait promis qu'ils s'installeraient définitivement ensemble, peut-être dans une maison aux abords de Paris, lorsqu'il aurait fini de rectifier ces « problèmes ».

Hélie était allée au conseil, mais ne l'avait point trouvé. Elle évita de croiser Mirabeau ou Bellec et repartit dehors à la recherche de son amant. Elle alla dans le café qu'il côtoyait souvent mais là non plus, elle ne le trouva pas.

Elle ignorait où il habitait. Il ne l'avait jamais emmené chez lui et Hélie pensait qu'il louait une chambre par manque d'argent et qu'il n'avait jamais osé l'emmener chez lui. Elle décida donc de se promener dans les rues du quartier en espérant le retrouver. La nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt, les habitants commençaient à rentrer chez eux, ou à ramener à l'intérieur les marchandises qu'ils exposaient au dehors, avant que Paris se remplisse de malfrats et d'ivrognes pour la nuit.

Ce fut lorsqu'Hélie décida qu'il se faisait trop tard et qu'elle reviendrait demain pour retrouver Adel, qu'elle le vit au loin. Elle faillit le manquer. Il était habillé en civil, avec, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, un élégant manteau noir qui jurait avec ses origines orientales. Il était seul et partit dans la rue sans la voir. Se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, et habillé ainsi, elle le suivit discrètement.

Adel s'enfonçait dans des rues de plus en plus étroites, de plus en plus sombres, se dirigeant vers les quartiers mal famé de la ville. Il n'avait pas vu la silhouette qui le suivait au loin. Il ne souhaitait que d'une chose, régler ses affaires et rentrer chez lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme ralentit ses pas. La rue était très étroite, en tendant ses mains, il aurait pu toucher les deux murs. Aucun chat, personne. Hélie décida alors de sortir de l'ombre, rejoignant son amant qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu.

-Alors, tu es perdu ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

Adel se retourna brusquement. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune femme. Il jeta un regard paniqué derrière lui avant de pousser doucement Hélie dans la rue.

-Hélie, tu ne devrais pas être ici. murmura-t-il.

-Mais qui a-t-il ? Je t'ai cherché toute la journée.

-Hélie, vas-t'en. insista Adel entre ses dents.

Il ne semblait pas énervé, mais vraiment inquiet et paniqué par la situation.

-Qui a-t-il ? répéta Hélie qui commençait à s'alarmer.

-Vas-t-en Hélie, je t'en supplie… Je suis tellement désolé.

Il la poussait de plus en plus, mais Hélie voulait comprendre. Pourquoi cette soudaine peur, que cachait-il ?

-Adel, mais que se passe-t-il ?

Le regard paniqué du jeune homme la suppliait de s'en aller, mais elle restait là, devant lui, contrant la pression qu'il exerçait sur ces épaules. Un sombre rire paralysa les deux jeunes gens. Hélie recula d'Adel, glacée par cette soudaine apparition. Un homme se détacha dans la sombre ruelle, venant se placer derrière Adel. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il resta là, son visage empli d'une grande désolation, ses yeux n'osant plus regarder la jeune femme.

-Bien joué Adel... dit l'inconnu avec un sourire moqueur. Alors c'est elle… l'élue.

Il la fixa avec un sourire en coin. Le cœur d'Hélie battait de plus en plus vite, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Adel, qui est-ce ? demanda-elle, cédant à la panique.

-Et bien, Hélie. continua l'homme en s'adressant à elle. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

Elle resta muette, n'arrivant plus à se concentrer. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'insinuait l'homme.

-Tu t'es faite avoir ! Adel n'a jamais fait partie de ta petite confrérie !

Le monde s'effondra sous Hélie, les pavés semblaient tomber un à un dans un abysse au dessous d'elle. Pourtant, rien ne bougeait. Elle eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Elle regarda Adel, refusant de croire ce que disait le mystérieux homme.

-Tu es un Templier… murmura-t-elle.

Sous les rires de l'homme, Adel leva son regard vers elle.

-Oui. dit-il, simplement.

Hélie recula de plus en plus, sous le coup de l'émotion et de la panique. A la fin de son fou-rire, l'homme pris l'épaule d'Adel.

-Allez, on la ramène. dit-il d'un ton mauvais.

-Par pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… murmura la jeune femme qui sentait sa gorge se serrée.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu…

Il se dégagea de l'homme, tentant de rattraper Hélie. Mais celle-ci s'éloignait de lui, reculant de plus en plus sous la peur. Il tenta de lui attraper les mains mais elle hurla.

-Comment as-tu pu !

-Hélie…

-Laisse-moi. Tu m'as manipulé, tu as profité de moi !

-Je t'en prie. Je n'ai jamais voulu… Je promets…

-Menteur !

-Hélie…

-Laisse-moi !

Elle commença à courir. Comme un folle, elle traversa la ruelle sombre qui semblait se refermer sur elle. La lumière paraissait si loin... Derrière elle, elle entendit l'homme protester et Adel crier. S'en suivit des bruits étouffés, des paroles saccadées, un cri haletant et une chute. Hélie, continua de courir, sans se retourner. Elle n'entendit pas le cri désespéré d'Adel qui tenta de l'arrêter. La nuit fraîche glaçait ses larmes qui coulaient abondement sur ses joues. Elle continua de courir, courir à s'en rendre malade. Elle avait peur. Elle couru, encore et encore...

* * *

Après des minutes de course acharnée, elle s'effondra dans la rue déserte. Adel ne l'avait pas suivi. Elle resta la, un moment, les jambes endolories, le souffle coupé et les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Le pave froid sous ses mains, le vent qui venait lui ébouriffer les cheveux la glaçait.

Son corps s'agitait sous les larmes, sans qu'elle puisse se contenir. La rue était vite, Paris était abandonné. Hélie, seule, ne trouva pas le courage de se relever, ni même de se raisonner. C'en était fini. Elle resta là, tremblante. Trahie et abandonnée.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello les Assassins!**

 **Sans plus attendre le chapitre 16 !**

 **Précédemment: Hélie a découvert qu'elle était enceinte d'Adel. Benjamin a tenté d'apaiser ses craintes mais la malchance guette Hélie. Adel, le père, se révèle être un Templier...**

* * *

Chapitre XVI

-Un traître…

Mirabeau soupira, un silence pesant régnait au conseil. Les Assassins se regardaient entre eux d'un air accablé. Ils avaient été trahis par celui qu'ils pensaient être un des leurs. Adel n'était pas réapparu, il n'avait pas cherché à revoir ses coéquipiers. La nouvelle était rapidement remonté à Mirabeau et Bellec.

-Cela est logique quand on y repense… murmura celui-ci.

Quelques Assassins levèrent la tête vers lui. Pensif, il se passa tristement la main dans sa barbe.

-Il faisait volontairement échouer les missions… afin de protéger ses frères.

Il y eu encore un silence. Hélie, placée à l'écart dans l'ombre de l'étroite pièce afin que l'on ne puisse pas la voir, pris la parole pour la première fois.

-Il a aidé le second Templier à s'enfuir…

Ils se tournèrent vers elle. Sans même bouger, elle continua :

-Ses capes étaient tachées de sang. Il l'a aidé à se relever et à s'enfuir. Il a fermé la porte à clef pour qu'il ait plus de temps…

-C'est pour cela qu'il était parti seul de son côté… en conclu Benjamin.

Hélie hoche la tête, bien que personne ne puisse la voir. Elle sentit le regard triste de Benjamin sur elle, mais elle garda la tête tournée. Elle avait fini par cesser de pleurer, son esprit fatigué et perdu ne lui permettait plus de réfléchir correctement. Elle se sentait abandonnée, trahie.

-Lui as-tu révélé quelconque informations sur toi ? demanda Mirabeau, soucieux.

-Non, mentit Hélie, il en sait moins que vous…

-Bien. dit sombrement le maître Assassin. Tu dois partir désormais, tu n'es plus en sécurité ici et…

-Je reste…

Tous la regardèrent. L'incompréhension vint s'ajouter à leur tristesse. Dans un coin de la pièce, Maxime, Alexandre et Benjamin se soutenaient tant bien que mal dans cette douloureuse épreuve. Ils venaient de perdre leur ami, leur frère. L'homme avec lequel ils avaient ri, joué et partagé des nuits dans Paris était un traître, un Templier.

-Mais les Templiers savent que tu es ici. protesta Mirabeau. Tu es en danger.

-Ils s'attendent à ce que je fui. répondit Hélie. Je reste…

Mirabeau ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à dire. La situation était délicate, la jeune femme était en danger, mais rien ne pouvait l'aider. Hélie se leva et partie sans même adresser une parole, un regard aux gens qui l'entouraient.

* * *

-Hélie !

La jeune femme se retourna. Benjamin arriva à pas pressés. Elle se trouvait dans le couloir, prête à partir. L'homme la rattrapa et la pris dans ses bras. Cette soudaine étreinte lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ils restèrent là, quelque temps, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, à essayer de se réconforter comme ils pouvaient… Le grand homme se sépara enfin d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux.

-Tout va bien se passer… murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de répondre. Les larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

-Il sait ? demanda Benjamin, inquiet.

-Oui…

* * *

Le ventre d'Hélie grossissait de plus en plus, son malheur aussi. Mentir devenait de plus en plus difficile d'un point de vu physique. Comme pour sa poitrine, elle s'enroulait désormais son ventre dans des bandages qui la serraient terriblement.

Six mois avaient passé. Adel n'était jamais revenu. Hélie avait passé le plus clair de son temps au conseil, à lire ou étudier Paris. Elle ne parlait à personne, s'asseyait à l'écart et ne faisait aucun bruit. Ces derniers temps, elle restait chez elle, à broyait du noir. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait pas répondu au courrier de Connor. Elle se servait aussi de Benjamin comme intermédiaire.

-Mirabeau souhaite que tu te présentes au conseil.

-Dit lui que je refuse sa demande, avec tout mon respect.

Le jeune Assassin s'énerva :

-Tu ne peux te cacher ici éternellement. Tout serait plus simple si tu disais la vérité ! Le conseil te viendra en aide !

-Le conseil ne peut pas m'aider !

Hélie se leva, défiant du regard l'homme qui la dépassait de plusieurs têtes. Il resta fixe, à la regarder avec un mélange de colère et de contestation.

-Personne ne peut m'aider, continua-t-elle, ni Mirabeau, ni Bellec, ni toi, ni les autres. Je ne retournerai pas au conseil.

L'Assassin tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir, sachant très bien qu'Hélie ne changerai pas d'avis, même s'il la suppliait. Mais avant de passer la porte, il se retourna.

-Je sais qu'il te manque Hélie, et qu'il manquera à cet enfant. Mais c'est sa décision. Il nous a trahi, il t'a trahi. Tout cela n'était que du vent…

Il disparut en laissant Hélie seule. Debout, appuyée sur son bureau, elle essayait de retenir ses larmes face aux dures paroles de Benjamin. Mais il avait raison…

* * *

Avril ramena le printemps. L'hiver avait été dur pour Hélie. Ses nausées étaient toujours présentes et s'accompagnaient désormais de douloureux maux qui l'empêchaient de dormir. Désormais, Hélie passait la plupart de son temps dans son lit.

Malgré leur dispute, Benjamin venait souvent la voir, tentant de l'apaiser oralement. Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis, comme tous les autres. Mais lui était le seul à savoir…

-Tu as une idée de quand il naîtra ? demanda l'homme en l'aidant à se lever.

-Dans un mois, peut-être un peu moins…

-Tu devrais voir un médecin… vraiment, ta santé m'inquiète.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle s'avouait elle-même au plus mal. Adel lui manquait. Même s'il l'avait trahi, elle souhaitait le voir, lui parler, lui dire. Elle avait vécu sans père et égoïstement, elle infligeait le même sors à son enfant…

Après avoir un peu mangé sous l'œil soucieux de Benjamin, elle s'avoua mieux. L'homme refusa tout de même de la laisser seule pour l'après-midi. Ils sortirent donc sur le balcon de la salle d'entraînement. Après un long silence où Hélie profita de l'air frai, elle se tourna vers lui.

-Je pense retourner en Amérique…

-Tu souhaites élever ton enfant auprès des tiens. acquiesça-t-il. Je comprends. Tu vas me manquer.

Hélie se raidit, mais tenta de rester sereine.

-Ma mère est morte lorsque j'étais très jeune. Je ne sais pas comment élever cet enfant. Achilles et Connor me manque… et je sais qu'ils me soutiendront quoi qu'il advienne.

-Et le conseil ? Hélie tu es consciente qu'il faudra aller tout leur annoncer un jour ou l'autre…

Elle soupira, ne pouvant nier l'évidence.

-Oui, je leur dirais. Mais je souhaite m'éloigner de la confrérie. Vois-tu les Assassins, les Templiers… depuis mon plus jeune âge on m'a dit que j'étais liée à eux. Et j'en ai assez. Je veux vivre, durant quelques années, auprès de mon peuple, de m'éloigner un peu de tout cela…

-Je comprends… acquiesça-t-il.

* * *

Lorsque Benjamin parti, Hélie se sentait mieux. Elle eut envie de se promener un peu. Elle déambula donc dans les rues qui se vidaient peu à peu, à mesure que le soleil déclinait dans le ciel. L'air frai lui fit beaucoup de bien.

Elle se promena dans des ruelles de plus en plus étroites. La nuit tomba vite sur Paris. Hélie décida finalement de faire demi-tour. Mais lorsqu'elle sortit de la ruelle pour rentrer chez elle, quatre gardes lui barrèrent la route.

Étonnée, Hélie les regarda. Ils la fixèrent d'abord, les mains posées sur leurs armes mais lorsqu'ils aperçurent son ventre arrondit, ils échangèrent des regards troublés.

-Vous devez nous suivre. ordonna l'un des soldats avec un anglais approximatif.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hélie.

-Suivez-nous. répéta l'homme en prenant un ton plus dur.

-Je n'irai nul par. Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai pas à nous suivre.

-Nous travaillons pour Georges Abstergo. Nous avons l'ordre de vous arrêter.

Hélie les regarda, de plus en plus effarée.

-Je ne connais pas cet Absergo, je n'irai nulle part.

Elle tenta de forcer le passage mais deux hommes la prirent par le bras, l'emportant avec elle. Elle protesta, se débâti mais les hommes resserrèrent violemment leur emprise sur ses bras.

Elle cria plus fort mais sans succès, les soldats pressaient le pas pour qu'elle n'ameute pas le quartier. Finalement, une douleur au ventre lui arracha un dernier cri et elle se laissa emportée sans protester.

* * *

Hélie n'avait plus les idées claires après sa traversé de Paris. Son ventre lui faisait terriblement mal et les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Ils la firent descendre un escalier et traverser un couloir de plus en plus sombre. Hélie comprit après quelques secondes qu'elle était emmenée en sous-terrain, mais où ? La douleur devenait insupportable, lui arrachant des gémissements crispés. Elle s'effondra par terre lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

 _-Maintenez-là, vous voyez bien qu'elle souffre !_ ordonna le soldat qui avait parlé à Hélie.

Les hommes tentèrent de la relever doucement mais la douleur de la jeune femme la crispait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Ils se trouvaient bien dans un sous-sol. L'endroit était très lugubre et étroit, seules quelques torches éclairaient les couloirs çà et là. Le soldat s'approcha d'un grand homme, lui murmurant à l'oreille d'un air inquiet. De toute évidence, il s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme. Mais le grand homme resta distant, il dénia la proposition du soldat et lui régenta de poursuivre les ordres.

-Où allons-nous ? demanda Hélie au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Vous êtes dans une prison. répondit le soldat qui s'inquiétait pour elle. Vous allez devoir y passer quelques jours…

-Mais qu'ai-je fait ? Je vous en supplie, je dois voir un médecin, je souffre !

-Ce sont les ordres madame…

Ils la placèrent dans une cellule sombre et refermèrent la porte en fer avec un grincement lugubre. Agenouillée par terre, Hélie tenta de se calmer, mais son inquiétude pour son enfant grandissait de plus en plus. Elle s'allongea sur le dur matelas qui lui servait de couche, une main posée sur son ventre. Elle ne sentit pas les coups de pieds de son enfant, mais la douleur était toujours présente. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. La panique l'envahi. Qui était cet Abstergo ? Pourquoi l'avait-il jeté en prison ?

Elle fut encore plus prise de panique lorsqu'elle comprit que les Assassins ne lui viendraient pas en aide. Ils ignoraient qu'elle était ici désormais…

* * *

Hélie n'avait plus conscience du temps. Elle ne savait plus si c'était la nuit ou le jour. Elle dormait souvent, et se réveillait avec d'atroces douleur au ventre en suppliant les gardes de lui venir en aide. Ces derniers ne bougeaient jamais. Ils ne la regardaient même pas. La prison était un endroit humide et froid, Hélie grelottait toute la journée et n'avait aucune couverture pour dormir. Elle n'arrivait pas à avaler le pain trempé qu'on lui servait chaque jour. Incapable de se lever, elle restait couchée, à pleurer et à somnoler. Elle délirait.

Souvent, lorsqu'elle était éveillée, elle fixait les pierres humides de sa cellule de ses yeux bleus. Elle se remémorait sa mère, son enfance au village, Achilles, ses longues promenades à cheval avec Connor, son père. La solitude qu'elle avait souvent aimée la rendait triste et accablée. Elle souhaitait être entourée, sentir des personnes autour d'elle qui pourrait la rassurer, lui promettre que tout allait bien se passer pour elle et son enfant. Elle souhaitait avoir les bras d'Adel pour la consoler et sentir sa chaude odeur du désert l'envelopper. Parfois, alors la faim et la douleur l'emportait, elle avait l'impression d'entendre son doux rire résonner dans sa petite cellule.

La détention avait fini par la faire délirer. Elle voyait des ombres autour d'elle, des gens lui parler. Elle crue entendre la voix de sa mère. Des fantômes lui disaient que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Mais Hélie ne pouvait même plus se lever. Elle était incapable de bouger, incapable de parler, incapable de réfléchir… Elle restait allongée, à écouter ses souvenirs et les fantômes de sa vie la hanter, souffrant le martyr tandis que son ventre grossissait encore.

Des soldats passaient souvent devant sa cellule, sans même lui adresser un regard. De pauvres déments poussaient des hurlements désespérés de temps à autre. Hélie n'était pas la seule âme perdue dans cette prison.

* * *

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, Hélie tentait désespérément d'oublier l'atroce douleur qui lui déchirait le ventre. Depuis combien de temps était-elle enfermée ici ? Une semaine, deux ? Peut-être un mois...

La douleur lui arracha un cri. Son bas-ventre la torturait. Un soldat, attiré par ses hurlements, vint se placer devant sa cellule, réclamant le silence. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait se taire. La souffrance se faisait de plus en plus intensive.

-Aidez-moi ! supplia-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Le soldat hésita mais ne bougea pas. Mais devant un nouveau gémissement déchirant, son visage se décomposa. De toute évidence, il n'avait jamais vue une femme souffrir autant. Perdant ses moyens, il regarda autour de lui, mais une voix venant de sa gauche lui demanda de ne pas intervenir.

Hélie paniquait alors que la douleur lui arracha des hurlements incontrôlés. Elle continua de supplier le soldat qu'elle ne voyait plus de lui venir en aide, mais personne ne vint.

Si Hélie avait pu mourir pour que la douleur s'arrête, elle l'aurait fait sans réfléchir. Son corps s'agitait de spasmes sans qu'elle puisse contrôler ses cris. La peur et la douleur lui arracha un flot de larmes. Elle sentit quelque chose mouiller ses jambes. Elle allait accoucher. Elle allait avoir un enfant, là, sous terre, enfermée, seule. Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible.

La douleur lui déchira le ventre et lui fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

Un coup de feu retentit, les soldats criaient entre eux. Une seconde explosion suivit de quintes de toux.

Le bruit ranima Hélie qui eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. La douleur était toujours là. Ses yeux étaient lourd et elle voyait flou. Elle sentit ses vêtements mouillés qui collaient à sa peau.

Sa porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit avec un grincement. Benjamin se précipita vers Hélie. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, lui parlant doucement.

-Hélie… Tout va bien, nous sommes là…

Hélie ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, son visage inondé par les larmes. Elle s'agrippa à Benjamin en sentant une nouvelle contraction. Elle ne put lui répondre et manqua de s'évanouir à nouveau.

Benjamin la souleva et la pris dans ses bras sans difficulté, la jeune femme gémit.

-Elle perd du sang. dit Benjamin. Il faut trouver un médecin, vite !

Hélie entendit la voix d'Alexandre, mais ne put distinguer ce qu'il dit. Tout tournait autour d'elle, elle sentait Benjamin marcher à vive allure, s'alarmant de l'état déplorable de son amie. Elle vit la lumière du jour, elle l'aveugla après ces longs jours de captivité où elle été restée dans l'obscurité totale.

-Un médecin, appela Benjamin, il lui faut un médecin !

Maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient habitués au soleil, Hélie pouvait distinguer ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle vit le visage inquiet de Benjamin qui cherchait du regard une aide alors qu'il continuait sa course dans les rues. Elle entendit les murmures intrigués de la foule, qui s'empressait de passer leur chemin. Elle crut voir Maxime à quelques mètres d'elle, le visage très pâle, l'air agité.

-Alexandre, monsieur Lhomme !

Son camarade était revenu avec le médecin. Hélie manqua à nouveau de s'évanouir sous la douleur. Elle murmurait quelques paroles insensées, parlant parfois dans sa langue maternelle sans même s'en rendre compte.

 _-Venez, emmenez-là à l'abri._

 _-Elle perd du sang !_

 _-J'ai vu ! Mais il faut se dépêcher, sinon elle et son enfant mourront !_

La lumière disparue, indiquant à la jeune femme qu'ils étaient rentrés à l'intérieur d'une maison.

La tête lui tournait, elle ne savait plus où elle était, ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait une forte odeur de bois humide, tout était sombre. Elle sentit benjamin gravir des marches, avant qu'elle ne soit emmenée dans une pièce et couchée dans un lit.

Benjamin la déposa sur une douce couette. Mais lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle, Hélie fut ramené à elle d'une manière étrangement subite, comme si sa conscience se réveillait d'un coup. Elle comprit qu'elle était là, qu'elle allait accoucher, que là venait sa douleur, qu'elle allait peut-être mourir. Elle s'agrippa à l'homme avec une force étonnante, se relevant presque du lit.

Benjamin tenta de la rallonger mais elle ne lâcha pas son étreinte.

-Benjamin s'il te plaît…

-Hélie, reste couchée…

-Benjamin, je t'en supplie, je dois te parler.

-Hélie…

-Je t'en prie. Seul, je dois te parler.

Il hésita, puis demanda aux autres de sortir. Après plusieurs refus de la part du médecin qui s'inquiétait, Benjamin dût user de sa voix pour faire partir les autres. Finalement, il se retrouva seul avec la jeune femme.

-Benjamin, s'il te plaît. Tu dois le faire, pour moi. Trouve le, peu importe où il se trouve, peu importe ce qu'il te dira, trouve le. Dis-lui tout…

-Hélie…

-Ne lui fais pas de mal… murmura-t-elle. Je t'en prie. Dis-lui. Cour, par le chercher…

Sur son visage se lit une infinie tristesse.

Hélie déglutit avec difficulté, lutant pour ne pas crier, puis elle soupira.

-Je veux donner à mon enfant ce que je n'ai pas eu, je veux qu'il ait un père…

Ils se regardèrent, Benjamin avait l'air si accablé. Il hocha la tête en caressant ses cheveux, puis partit rapidement.

Le médecin accourra vers Hélie, deux femmes étaient venues le rejoindre. Elles déshabillèrent Hélie qui tenta de ne pas penser à ce qui allait se passer. Elle hurla encore, la douleur poignardant son bas ventre. Elle sentait son sang couler le long de ses jambes. Elle allait mourir. Elle n'irait jamais au bout de ce qu'elle devait entreprendre. Mais elle pouvait espérer mettre son enfant au monde.

Elle tenta malgré la douleur. Elle rassembla ses maigres forces et souffrit encore pour essayer de donner la vie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello les amis, j'espère que vos vacances se passent bien, que ceux qui ont passé le bac s'en sont bien sortis, que ceux qui n'avaient pas d'examens (comme moi) ont bien glandé (enfin, moi, je ne glande pas, j'écris... bon d'accord, je glande.)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Précédemment: Les trois initiés d'Hélie sont venus la libérer de sa prison. La jeune femme est sur le point d'accoucher mais son état est critique. Elle envoie Benjamin chercher Adel.**

* * *

Chapitre XVII

Si Benjamin s'aventurait dans cette partie sombre de la ville, c'était parce qu'il était persuadé qu'Adel y vivait. Lorsque le jeune homme avait immigré en France, il n'avait trouvé nul part où loger et c'était réfugié dans les quartiers obscurs de Paris. Depuis la trahison de son ami, Benjamin savait qu'il était resté caché dans ses sombres ruelles crasseuses et malodorantes. Des rumeurs disaient qu'il oubliait son chagrin dans l'ombre, et dans l'alcool…

Le jeune homme marcha donc parmi les gens endormis à même le sol, certains tendant la main en quête d'argent. Dans d'autres circonstances, Benjamin leur aurait donné quelques pièces, mais là, il marcha parmi eux sans même les voir. Une autre âme en peine avait bien plus besoin de lui.

Le jeune homme était un peu déboussolé. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Hélie qui était probablement en train de mourir. Son visage suppliant lui revenait toujours en mémoire.

Le silence était vraiment inquiétant. Benjamin arriva dans une cour vide. Quelques brins de paille et des bouteilles vides recouvraient le sol. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers les hautes maisons qui l'entourait. Il eu suffisamment de réflexes pour éviter l'homme qui lui tombait dessus.

Il s'écarta vivement, l'ombre le frôla avant de tomber au sol avec un bruit étouffé. Tous deux s'écartèrent, se plaçant en position de combat.

Adel portait toujours sa tenue d'Assassin orientale. Sa lame sortit, sa capuche rabattue sur ses yeux, il défia son ancien ami. Benjamin recula sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse, mais ne dégaina pas. Il pouvait espérer ouvrir le dialogue sans verser de sang, mais si Adel refusait, il devrait l'affronter.

-Alors on en est là… dit-il alors que les deux hommes tournaient en rond, tels deux chats avant le combat.

-Les autres t'envoient me tuer. Crois-tu vraiment que je vais me laisser faire? cracha son adversaire.

-Tu nous as trahi Adel !

Ils continuèrent leur ronde en se dévisageant. Adel ne baissa pas sa garde. Benjamin s'arrêta, il ne voulait pas l'affronter. Il était son ami… Même si le conseil lui avait demandé de le faire, Benjamin aurait refusé…

-Et Hélie… murmura-t-il.

Adel s'arrêta. Benjamin ne voyait pas son visage, mais il devina sa tristesse.

-Tu l'as laissé. Tu l'as abandonnée, tu l'as mise en danger. Tu l'as laissé seule, elle… et votre enfant. Tu as préféré part….

Adel l'arrêta d'un geste de main.

-Notre enfant ? répéta-t-il.

Il le regarda incrédule, avant de comprendre. Décontenancé, il rabaissa sa capuche et son arme, s'approchant de Benjamin.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme qui resta méfiant. Ses yeux noirs cherchaient des explications dans ceux de Benjamin qui restait muet. La nouvelle l'avait bouleversé.

-Hélie est enceinte ?... parvint-il à murmurer.

-Oui. acquiesça Benjamin en se dégageant. Mais tu le savais déjà.

-Non, se défendit l'homme, non je l'ignorais… Elle… Elle ne me l'a pas dit. Ce soir-là, quand elle a su… Elle voulait me le dire...

Benjamin se détendit un peu. Hélie lui avait menti. Il regarda Adel, qui, sous le choc et la panique de l'aveu, cherchait ses repères et ses mots. Il s'approcha de lui, tentant de le raisonner.

-Elle va mal, dit-il, très mal. Nous l'avons retrouvé dans une prison souterraine, cela fait plus d'un mois qu'elle y était emprisonnée… Nous pensions que tu avais aidé à sa capture…

-Non, jamais...

Adel leva un regard plein de honte vers son ami. Pleurait-il ? En tout cas, ses erreurs le faisaient terriblement souffrir. Savoir qu'Hélie avait enduré tout cela seule le rendait malade. Il regrettait tout, mais le mal était fait et il doutait pouvoir revenir en arrière.

-Elle m'a envoyé te chercher. avoua Benjamin.

Il fit quelque pas vers Adel, touché par la torture intérieure qui dévorait son ami. Que devait-il faire ? Hélie lui avait fait une requête, il se devait de la tenir, mais Adel restait un Templier…

-Elle est en train d'accoucher, dit-t-il, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, elle va sans-doute mourir… Elle a voulu que je vienne te chercher pour te prévenir.

Il marqua une pause, regardant le sol. Puis leva de nouveau son regard vers l'homme, lui avouant les paroles de la jeune femme :

-Elle veut un père pour son enfant.

Adel ne put retenir ses larmes. Il gémit, évitant le regard de Benjamin. Tout était de sa faute. Il tuait Hélie. Il était l'espion, les Templiers l'avait choisi lui, pour qu'il rapporte des informations sur elle…

-Emmène-moi là-bas. dit-il fermement en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

Benjamin hésita, mais Adel s'emporta :

-Elle va mourir Benjamin ! Je dois la voir, elle veut que je sois là !

-Ils vont te tuer.

-Qu'ils me tuent. J'ai déjà perdu cette bataille.

* * *

Benjamin lui demanda de le suivre. Ils se mirent à courir dans la nuit, décampant comme des fous dans les rues, conscients que chaque secondes comptaient.

Du sang. Tellement de sang. De la douleur aussi, et beaucoup de larmes.

C'était fait. Tout cela avait pris fin. Les femmes qui avaient aidé le médecin changeaient les draps baignés de sang. Lorsqu'elles passèrent dans le couloir, Maxime vit le carnage et pâlit. Alexandre, qui se trouvait à côté de lui et qui avait un cœur bien plus robuste, ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant. Ils l'avaient entendu crier. Cela avait duré longtemps, très longtemps. Où était Benjamin ? Il était partit sans même leur dire où il allait.

Le médecin arriva dans le couloir.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Alexandre.

-Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, je doute qu'elle s'en sorte.

-Et l'enfant ? demanda Maxime en se levant.

-C'est un garçon. Il va bien mais il est assez petit et maigre, il faudra bien prendre soin de lui…

Il partit en s'excusant auprès des jeunes gens.

* * *

Hélie fixait le mur d'un regard douloureux et choqué. Ses mains bloquées entre ses jambes, elle avait l'impression de se vider de son sang, bien que les accoucheuses lui aient assuré que l'hémorragie s'était arrêtée.

Elle avait perdue connaissance, une nouvelle fois, après que la douleur de son accouchement soit arrivée à son apogée. Elle n'avait pas entendu son enfant pleurer. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, ni entendu. Elle ne savait même pas s'il était un garçon ou une fille. Le médecin voulait qu'elle se repose.

Tout tournait dangereusement autour d'elle, si bien que même si la fatigue la tuait, elle était incapable de fermer les yeux. Mais c'était fait, c'était fini…

Il y eu un courant d'air dans sa pièce, Hélie se réveilla un peu.

C'était une présence qu'elle connaissait bien, quelque chose de familier, d'étrange. Quelque chose qui ne c'était pas produit depuis des années.

Elle se releva avec difficulté dans son grand lit, ses couvertures tombèrent de ses épaules.

Elle était là, debout dans l'encadrement qui menait à la pièce voisine. Transparente, inhumaine, flottant dans les airs telle un menaçant fantôme. Elles se regardèrent un moment puis l'esprit lui parla, d'une voix neutre et angoissante :

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû.

-Jamais dû quoi ? demanda Hélie, fatiguée.

Minerve ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de la fixer de son regard dur. Jamais elle n'avait regardé Hélie de la sorte. La jeune femme se sentit mal, elle mit ses mains sous sa couverture, ne pouvant croiser son regard avec celui de l'esprit.

-Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle. Après tout ce temps, vous revenez… Pourquoi m'avoir laissé ?

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû. répéta Minerve en haussant la voix.

-Jamais dû quoi ? explosa Hélie en sentant malgré elle les larmes couler sur ses joues. Qu'ai-je fait ?

-Tu es l'élue, Hélie, tu devais t'en tenir à cela.

-Vous m'en voulez parce que j'ai eu un enfant ?…

Un silence plana dans la pièce. Il y avait quelque chose de menaçant.

-Une erreur. répondit Minerve. Mais je doute que tu veuilles la réparer.

-Vous voulez que je me sépare de lui ?

Minerve la regarda fixement. Ses yeux n'avaient plus rien de doux et d'apaisants, ils étaient désormais cruels et jugeaient la jeune femme.

Hélie se sentit mal. Elle se leva avec peine, sa chemise lui tomba sur les genoux lorsqu'elle sortit de son lit. La douleur l'élança, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, serrant les dents en faisant face à l'esprit. Celui-ci la dépassait de plusieurs centimètres. Elle la dominait amplement, rayonnant de son étrange lumière. Ses capes blanches transparentes volants autour d'elle alors qu'aucun courant d'air habitait la pièce.

Le malaise se ressentait dans la pièce. L'air y était lourd et chaud, comme si un orage allait arriver.

-Nous voulons que tu te concentres sur ta mission.

-Ma mission ? éclata Hélie. Mais nous parlons de ma vie ! Pourquoi ? Après tout ce temps sans nouvelle, sans aide ni message, et maintenant vous revenez, pourquoi ?

Elles se toisèrent dans un silence. Hélie, qui osait faire face à l'esprit, ne pouvais s'empêcher de le craindre. Étant enfant, elle l'avait toujours vu comme une divinité bienveillante et de bons conseils qui l'aiderait dans sa vie. Mais maintenant que Minerve se tenait devant elle, à la blâmer pour son enfant, à la menacer… Hélie commençait à en avoir peur.

L'esprit ne répondit pas. Hélie sentit son ventre se tordre de nouveau. Elle s'agrippa à son lit alors qu'elle s'écroulait à terre, pliée en deux. Elle respira profondément en serrant les dents.

C'était elle. Minerve lui faisait mal. La jeune femme leva son regard vers elle.

-Allez-y, dit-elle entre ses dents, torturez moi, tuez moi si vous le voulez. Vous avez choisi la mauvaise personne pour remplir votre « mission ». Je ne me laisserai pas faire et je ne vous obéirai pas. J'ai eu un enfant, peu m'importe ce que vous en pensez. Je l'élèverai, je mourrai pour lui s'il le faut. Il passera avant mon statu d'élue.

Minerve la regarda une dernière fois puis disparue dans son habituel courant d'air glacé.

Hélie expira douloureusement, se laissant tomber au sol. C'était fini, elle ne révérait plus l'esprit. Plus jamais Minerve lui viendrait en aide, elle devait se débrouiller seule désormais…

Les accoucheuses qui avaient entendu sa chute arrivèrent dans la chambre. Elles la relevèrent en lui demandant pourquoi elle avait voulu quitter son lit. Hélie se laissa coucher sans rien dire. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Mais elle se sentait mieux, le plus dur était derrière elle maintenant.

Elle regarda la femme qui lui rabattait les couvertures sur elle.

-Comment va mon enfant ? demanda-t-elle, fébrilement.

Minerve n'aurait jamais fait du mal à l'enfant. Elle ne le tenait pas pour responsable, du moins, c'était ce que Hélie espérait.

-Il va bien, répondit la femme, c'est un garçon. Il lui faut du repos, à vous aussi d'ailleurs.

Elle vérifia que tout allait bien puis désigna un pièce à côté de l'endroit où se trouvait Hélie. L'encadrement sans porte laissait voir une deuxième chambre vide avec un fenêtre.

-Nous l'installerons là, juste à côté de vous, lorsque le médecin aura fini de l'examiner.

Hélie hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Tant que son enfant allait bien, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Elle ne pensa plus à rien. Ni à Minerve, ni à Abstergo, ni aux Assassins, ni aux Templiers. La seul chose qu'elle avait en tête, c'était l'image d'un bébé en bonne santé qui dormait paisiblement.

* * *

-Attend !

Benjamin retint l'épaule d'Adel.

-Ils ont envoyé d'autres Assassins pour sécuriser l'endroit.

-Si tu savais comme cela m'importe peu. rétorqua Adel en se dégageant.

Il s'apprêta à sauter sur le dernier toit qui le séparait de la maison où Hélie avait été emmenée, mais Benjamin l'arrêta encore.

-Adel…

Ils se regardèrent. Le jeune arabe semblait vouloir aller au plus vite, mais Benjamin lui, avait peur de découvrir ce qui était arrivé.

-Que feras tu si... si elle n'a pas survécu ?

La question était difficile. Adel baissa les yeux. La demande était justifiée, mais jusque là, il avait essayé de ne pas y penser. Pourtant… Si elle n'avait pas survécu… Et si l'enfant n'avait pas survécu ? Et si tout les deux avaient péris ? Alors là Adel n'avait plus qu'à se jeter dans la Senne par désespoir.

Depuis qu'Hélie l'avait fui, il n'avait jamais vraiment continué à vivre. Il s'en voulait, terriblement. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi avait-il fallu que se soit lui l'espion. Déchiré entre les responsabilités que les Templiers lui avaient mises sur les épaules et l'amour fou qu'il éprouvait pour elle, Adel s'était souvent interrogé quant à son avenir. Il ne pouvait rester ainsi, un menteur auprès des deux. Le choix était difficile mais indispensable. Mais alors qu'il avait décidé, qu'il allait passer à l'acte pour se libérer de ces tourments, Hélie avait tout découvert.

Depuis, il vivait en ermite, comme aux premiers jours de son arrivée en France. Exclu de monde, oublié et seul. Mais les fantômes de son passé venaient le tourmenter. Chaque nuit, chaque jour. Malheureusement, l'alcool était le seul remède à sa tristesse. Et bien qu'il essayait de garder la tête hors de l'eau, une main de fer la lui replongeait aussitôt.

-Si elle est morte… murmura Adel en réfléchissant, ses yeux tristes ne pouvant regarder son ami. Si elle est morte, alors j'abandonnerai tout. Je prendrais mon enfant et je partirai. Vous n'aurez plus à entendre parler d'Adel le traître…

Benjamin acquiesça. Ils se séparèrent là, le jeune homme descendit retrouver ses confrères tandis que le second rejoignait le bâtiment et s'infiltrait par l'une des fenêtres.

* * *

Adel prit soin de bien refermer la fenêtre le plus discrètement possible. La pièce était sombre, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il avança à tâtons tout en essayant de distinguer d'éventuels meubles dans la pièce. Il n'était peut-être pas au bon endroit. C'était le seul et dernier étage du bâtiment, le plafond était incliné avec le toit, le jeune homme y passa sa main pour éviter de se cogner.

La pièce semblait vide, Adel hésita, mais un bruit attira son attention.

Un petit bruit étouffé, à quelque mètre de lui. Il s'approcha.

Là, dans un petit berceau de bois, sous les couvertures, il le vit. Son enfant…

Il était si petit, si frêle. Il dormait paisiblement, enveloppé dans ses couvertures, les yeux clos. Adel n'aurait pu décrire se qu'il ressentit à ce moment là. Il regarda ce petit être si parfait, n'osant même approcher sa main tant il semblait fragile. Son enfant, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. Il avait beau se le répéter, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était père.

Il passa ses bras sous les couvertures pour ne pas le réveiller et tira l'enfant de son berceau. Il était tellement léger, tellement petit… Adel le regarda pendant une éternité, s'émerveillant du miracle qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

-Il est beau n'est-ce pas ?

Adel se retourna. Hélie se trouvait dans l'encadrement qui menait à la pièce voisine. La lueur de la lune éclairait la pièce d'un faible faisceau de lumière. Tout était plus clair maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité. Hélie souriait, d'un sourire forcé, malade. Elle était debout, mais s'agrippait fébrilement au mur. Son visage avait perdu de l'éclat, sa simple chemise de nuit lui tombait tristement sur son corps meurtri.

Elle était vivante…

Adel reposa délicatement l'enfant dans son berceau avant de se retourner vers elle.

Il la toisa d'abord. Tout était confus dans sa tête, il était à la fois énervé et soulagé.

-Pourquoi me l'as-tu caché ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

-Tu m'as aussi mentit. répondit-elle avec le même ton.

Il ne dit rien. Elle avait raison. Malgré tout, le fait qu'il n'ai pu être la pour elle, qu'il n'ai pu l'aider, la soutenir et la protéger le rendait fou de désespoir.

-Oui, je t'ai trahi. avoua-t-il en marchant dans la pièce. Les Templiers avaient intercepté des lettres disant que l'élue quittait l'Amérique. Dans chaque conseil, un espion fut envoyé chez les Assassins afin de rapporter des informations. Moi, je ne savais rien de cette histoire d'élue, j'ignorais quel rapport il pouvait avoir avec nous. Je ne croyais pas à tous cela, à _ceux qui était là avant_ , aux temples, aux artefacts... Je pensais que les Templiers cherchaient avant tout l'ordre et que certains d'entre eux croyaient à des rumeurs surnaturelles, irréelles. Mais j'ai tout de même accepté. Je leur devais bien cela, c'était eux qui m'avaient recueillit après tout…

Il s'arrêta, reportant son regard vers elle.

-Et puis je t'ai rencontré. Le conseil des Assassins m'avait déjà parlé des légendes te concernant, ton rapport aux temples, tes discussions avec _ceux qui étaient là avant_ … Tout cela me paraissait sortit d'ailleurs, mais j'ai joué le jeu. J'ai d'abord tenté de te haïr, mais à quoi bon… Tu ne m'avais rien fait. Tu étais calme, patiente et à l'écoute. Alors je me suis rapproché de toi, je t'ai posé des questions. Tout ces entraînements où je te harcelait pour tout savoir de toi, oui, je le faisais pour eux. Mais cela m'a permis de comprendre, car tu ne mentais pas. L'élue, _ceux qui étaient là avant_ , les fragments d'Eden… Tout cela est réel, c'est toi qui me l'a fait comprendre. Et puis je t'ai aimé. De plus en plus, chaque jour. Et cela me déchirait le cœur d'entendre les Templiers parler de toi comme d'un objet. Alors je leur ai menti. Je leur disais que tu restais enfermée dans tes bureaux, que tu ne nous adressais jamais la parole, que j'avais beau essayé, tu ne me parlais pas de ton rôle. Ils ont d'abord insisté, puis ils ont fini par comprendre que je leur apporterais rien… Ils m'ont laisser tranquille. Pour moi c'était une libération, je me sentait acquitté d'un poids. Alors je suis allé te voir, je t'ai exprimé mes sentiments. Ce jour là, j'aurais préféré que tu me gifles, que tu m'interdises de t'adresser encore une fois la parole. Je serais partit et tout aurait été fini… Mais tu m'as accepté. Tu as accepté de m'aimer. J'ai alors pensé que j'étais libre. Nous avons commencé à vivre ensemble, c'était la plus belle chose que me soit arrivée depuis longtemps. Mais malheureusement les Templiers sont revenus à la charge. Comment ai-je pu penser qu'ils abandonneraient… Ils ont créé des alliances, échafaudé des plans. Je te voyais un peu plus en danger chaque jour. Alors j'ai décidé de tout arrêter. Je partirai leur dire. J'arrêterai d'être un Templier, je te suivrai jusqu'en Amérique et tout serait plus simple. Je suis donc partit leur dire, la suite, tu l'as connais…

Le silence remplit la pièce. Adel avait tout avoué, ses fautes, sa trahison… Il se sentait déchiré, détestable. Il n'avait plus de camp, plus d'épaule sur qui se reposer. Cette histoire leur avait tout prit.

Hélie soupira, elle avait du mal à respirer. Les larmes coulaient le longs de ses joues, elle était si fatiguée, si triste.

-Tu m'as mentit Adel, murmura-t-elle, tu m'as mise en danger…

-Je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

-Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas réfléchir à tes actes ?

Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais une douleur aiguë l'emporta à terre.

Adel se précipita sans réfléchir, l'attrapant par la taille pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas. Hélie se retrouva contre lui. Et elle le sentit, de nouveau...

Sa douce odeur oubliée. Son parfum chaud et apaisant, son étreinte douce et calme, comme un bon feu après un journée glacée. Comme une renaissance.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de mettre son visage dans son cou alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa tête, l'apaisant de son corps.

-Je t'ai mentit, je l'avoue… murmura-t-il. Mais s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je n'ai pas mentit, c'est mon amour… On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, mais moi, il m'a ouvert les yeux.

Hélie passa vivement ses bras autour de lui, l'attirant vers elle de toutes ses forces. Elle pleurait encore, mais de bonheur cette fois-ci, et malgré la douleur, elle ne pu retenir sa joie. Il était là, enfin. Hélie n'avait pas envie de lui en vouloir. Le père de son enfant était de retour, après ses longs mois de souffrance et de tristesse. Il ne partirait pas, elle le savait. Il l'aimait. Elle lui murmura qu'elle avait besoin de lui, il lui promit d'être toujours là. Adel était revenu.

Il l'aida à se relever et l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit. Ses jambes tremblaient, mais elle pouvait compter sur son soutient. Elle s'assit avec précaution, le regardant encore alors qu'il agenouillait pour l'aider. Il lui sourit puis regarda dans la direction de l'enfant qu'ils ne pouvaient voir.

-Tu lui a trouvé un nom ? demanda-t-il.

Elle réfléchi avant de lui répondre, penaude :

-J'avais pensé à Chayton… C'est un prénom mohawk…

Il lui caressa la joue en souriant.

-C'est un joli prénom… Il me plaît beaucoup.

Il resta là, près d'elle, sa main entrelacé avec la sienne, lui promettant que tout irait bien désormais. Son sourire la réchauffa, le sommeil l'emportait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Adel se leva et l'embrassa avant de partir.

-Je reviens demain, murmura-t-il, laisse la fenêtre ouverte…

Elle sourit puis il disparu dans l'ombre de la nuit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello les amis, suite des aventures d'Hélie Kenway. Petite parenthèse: je pars deux semaines en Corse et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir internet, il est donc possible que je ne puisse pas publier les chapitres (à mon avis, cela n'arrivera pas, mais je préfère prévenir)**

 **Précédemment** **: Après de nombreuses heures de douleur, Hélie a finalement mis au monde son fils Chayton. Elle a également pardonné Adel qui est prêt à assumer son rôle de père...**

* * *

Chapitre XVIII

Adel revint la nuit suivante, et les nuits d'après. Hélie faisait toujours attention de laisser la fenêtre ouverte afin qu'il n'attire pas l'attention. Ils passaient leurs nuits ensemble, avec leur enfant, à discuter de leur avenir. Tous deux n'avait nullement envie de quitter Paris, la ville leur plaisait. Cependant, Hélie devait faire attention car elle restait en danger.

Ils n'évoquaient jamais la question des Templiers ou d'Abstergo. Ils prenaient néanmoins la menace au sérieux, bien qu'ils n'en parlaient jamais ouvertement.

Ils avaient donc décidé d'habiter dans une maison à quelques kilomètres de la ville lorsqu'Hélie serait rétablie. Là ils pourraient élever leur petit Chayton au calme.

* * *

Le conseil avait été mis au courant de la situation. Des Assassins avaient été envoyés pour sécuriser l'endroit. Alexandre, Maxime et Benjamin avait revu leur mentor. Hélie se rétablissait lentement, elle pouvait marcher sans craindre d'éventuelles douleurs désormais. Ses jeunes recrus étaient heureuses de la revoir en bonne santé, mais semblaient agitées.

-Mirabeau a réagi étrangement lorsqu'il a appris la nouvelle… avoua Alexandre.

Hélie hocha la tête sans répondre. Ils se trouvaient dans la pièce où Chayton dormait. Penché au-dessus de son berceau, la jeune mère écoutait ses amis, bien que l'avis du conseil sur son enfant l'importa peu. À côté d'elle, Benjamin, tout excité à la vue du bébé, n'écoutait même pas la conversation. Il jouait avec lui sans prêter attention aux autres.

-Tu devrais y retourner rapidement. continua Alexandre.

Hélie releva la tête vers son ami, laissant Benjamin à ses pitreries tandis qu'elle s'approchait de son ami.

-Que penses-tu qu'ils vont me dire ? demanda-t-elle, l'air sombre.

-Le baratin habituel. Que tu t'es mises en danger, que cette enfant sera une contrainte pour toi…

-Évidement… Et je leur dirais que leur avis m'importe peu, que se sont mes choix…

Elle soupira, s'asseyant à côté de son ami. Maxime alla rejoindre Benjamin pour voir l'enfant. Hélie les regarda, ils auraient fait de bons pères…

-Et Adel ? demanda-t-elle. Ils se doutent bien que je ne l'ai pas fait toute seule cet enfant.

Les autres savaient, elle en était sûr. Bien qu'elle sache que Benjamin avait tenu son secret, Hélie savait bien que tous étaient au courant désormais. Elle avait fait ses choix et les assumait, si elle devait défendre Adel devant le conseil, elle le ferait.

-Ils restent sceptiques quant à lui… Mais cela ne t'aidera pas dans ton jugement.

Hélie soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Je veux juste être heureuse. s'exaspéra-t-elle. Quoi que je fasse, quelqu'un ou quelque chose vient donner son avis sur ma vie…

Son ami acquiesça sans rien dire, le visage sombre.

* * *

Hélie quitta sa maison de repos plus d'une semaine après son accouchement. Elle avait prévenu ses amis mais préférait que personne d'autre ne soit au courant. Elle ne voulait pas rester dans cette endroit plus longtemps et craignait que le médecin refuse de la laisser partit. Elle réunit donc ses quelques affaires et prit son fils dans ses bras avant de partir dans la nuit. Elle prit soin de fermer délicatement la porte pour ne pas réveiller les autres habitants et s'enfuie.

Chayton dormait paisiblement dans ses bras et ne fit aucun bruit. Les rues étaient désertes. Un seul homme, au détour d'une rue, épaulé aux briques froides d'une maison, regarda la jeune femme passer. Adel s'approcha de sa bien aimé qui lui sourit. Il prit son fils dans ses bras et emmena Hélie.

* * *

La petite maison qu'avait acheté Adel se trouvait à dix minutes de la limite de Paris. Elle se trouvait sur un vaste terrain et il n'y avait aucuns voisins proches. Elle avait deux étages, des pièces spacieuses et bien meublées. Adel avait disposé sur les étagères quelques objet ramené de son pays natal. Hélie fut particulièrement attirée par un petit livre rapiécé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en montrant l'objet.

-C'est mon Coran. C'est notre livre sacré. Celui-ci est très vieux, mon père me la légué.

Il prit le livre et caressa la couverture avec un sourire rêveur.

-Il est plein de sable, ajouta-t-il en riant, j'aurais dû y prendre plus soin lorsque je vivais dans le désert…

Il reposa l'objet et s'approcha d'elle. Chayton dormait dans son nouveau berceau. Adel la prit dans ses bras en regardant leur fils.

-Tout sera mieux maintenant. On va lui offrir une belle vie… La plus belle qu'on puisse lui offrir.

* * *

-Vous souhaitiez me voir.

Lorsqu'Hélie arriva dans le quartier général des Assassins, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que tout le monde l'observait. Elle avait revêtu sa tenue de maître et portait sur elle ses armes, néanmoins elle garda son visage découvert. Elle se trouvait dans l'entrée, face aux deux escaliers qui montaient de part et d'autre. En haut se trouvait Mirabeau et Bellec, l'air grave, ils regardaient du haut de leur pied d'estale la jeune femme qui ne cilla pas. La position était très intimidante et Hélie s'attendait au pire reproche qu'un Assassin ai pu recevoir, mais elle était prête. Mirabeau et Bellec pouvaient bien grimper au sommet de Notre Dame pour la dominer, elle leur tiendrait face.

-Assassin, nous devons te parler… dit Mirabeau.

Le menton haut, Hélie hocha la tête, son visage sérieux ne laissait paraître aucune faiblesse. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit ses trois initiés regarder la scène en retenant leur souffle. Les autres Assassins étaient là aussi, entourant la jeune femme sans un mot. L'heure était grave.

-Nous t'avions demandé de faire attention à tes actes. Tes actions et tes mensonges incessants ont mis en danger la confrérie. Et ta vie par la même occasion…

-Est-ce ma vie, ou celle de l'élue qui vous préoccupe vraiment ? demanda Hélie.

Elle soutint son regard. De son côté, Bellec respira profondément sous l'insolence de la jeune femme, se retenant de répondre.

-Tu as également protégé un Templier. renchérit Mirabeau sans prendre en compte la provocation.

-Adel était notre ami à tous. Si sa trahison fut un déchirement pour nous, elle n'en fut pas moins difficile pour lui. Oui, je lui ai pardonné. Je l'ai fait pour moi, je l'ai fait pour lui, je l'ai fait pour notre fils…

Hélie aperçu les Assassins échanger quelques murmures après cette déclaration. Elle tenta de garder son calme, faisant un pas en avant, elle continua de se défendre.

-Oui, j'ai eu une enfant. Inutile de le nier, tout le monde ici sait. J'ignorais la véritable identité d'Adel, mais aujourd'hui, je suis prête à le défendre devant vous tous.

-Comment oses-tu ? cracha Bellec.

Mirabeau leva sa main pour tenter de le calmer, mais la fureur de l'homme était trop intense. Bellec détestait trop les Templiers pour pouvoir comprendre Hélie. Sans tenir compte de Mirabeau, il déferla sa haine contre la jeune femme.

-Tout est à l'origine de ce chien ! Nos Assassins auraient pu perdre mille fois la vie à cause de lui. Imagine combien de victime les Templiers ont pu rayer de leur liste grâce à cet espion. Ton cher protégé t'as mis en danger plus d'une fois. A ton avis, quel aurait été ton sort après ton agréable séjour dans cette maudite prison ?!

Hélie resta sereine face au déchainement de Bellec. Elle respira profondément sans quitter des yeux le regard haineux de l'homme.

-Adel ne m'a jamais mise dans cette prison. Abstergo est à l'origine de ma capture.

Le nom ne suscita que de brèves réactions d'étonnement.

-J'ai bien l'intention de mettre un visage sur ce nom qui ne parle à personne. continua Hélie. Quand à Adel, son unique mission était de rapporter des informations sur moi, pas de détruire votre petite confrérie de l'intérieur.

Elle regarda les Assassins qui, silencieux, attendait la suite des événements.

-Ils finiront par te tuer… dit Bellec qui avait retrouver son calme, mais qui scrutait la jeune femme d'un air méfiant.

-Les Templiers ne me tueront pas. Je leur suis utile, je vous suis utile. Je ne suis nullement en danger, mais vous…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Les Templiers me cherchent. Le jour arrivera où mon véritable destin sera révélé. _Ceux qui étaient là avant_ ne m'ont pas emmené sur Terre en vain. Arrivera le jour où tout prendra sens. Et ce jour-là, les Templiers souhaiteront être au premier rang. Autant dire, je n'ai pas à craindre de ma vie.

Elle marqua une pause, passant son regard de Mirabeau à Bellec. Son esprit calme et serain, elle tenta de donner une impression bienveillante aux deux hommes.

-Les Templiers ne me connaissent pas… Mais ils seraient peut-être temps que cela arrive. ajouta-t-elle.

Un brouhaha monta dans le quartier général. Les Assassins s'indignaient, certains commençaient à lui crier dessus. Mirabeau ramena péniblement le calme.

-Qu'entends-tu par cela ? demanda-t-il.

-Ma mission était de vous mettre en garde contre les artefacts et les temples. J'ai longtemps cru cette tâche impossible et vaine et j'ai bien fini par abandonner. Tout cela est compliqué et je crois bien que ma seule voix ne suffira pas à sauver les Hommes de la soif de pouvoir. Mais c'était sans compter sur mes initiés.

Alexandre, Benjamin et Maxime relevèrent la tête. Hélie les regarda. Pendant près d'un an, elle les avait eu comme apprentis, leur enseignant tant bien que mal ce qu'elle savait. Elle les avait longtemps considérés comme ses enfants, de grandes canailles qui n'écoutent que leur cœur. Mais maintenant, ils étaient grands. Hélie avait beaucoup appris d'eux.

-Ils ont compris. dit-elle. Ils n'ont pas vu, mais ils savent. Ils ont su croire en moi, je leur ai raconté les déchéances qu'amène le pouvoir absolu. Et je crois en eu. Leurs voix seront entendues par les futurs Assassins. C'est cela qui amènera l'ordre dans notre monde…

Bellec la scruta.

-L'ordre… murmura-t-il.

-Et tu crois que les Templiers t'écouteront ? demanda Mirabeau sans conviction.

-Adel a su m'écouter.

-Les Templiers n'écoutent qu'eux-mêmes ! coupa Bellec en plaquant ses mains sur la rampe. J'ai vu des Templiers massacrer des villages entiers dans le seul but de tuer un misérable Assassin ! Dis-moi, dans ta vaste expérience, qu'as-tu vu ?

-J'ai vu un homme protéger un ennemi, au détriment de ses confrères. J'ai vu un homme, qui aurait pu m'abandonner, me livrer au Templiers ou même m'assassiner mais qui ne l'a pas fait et qui s'est retourné contre ses frères !

Bellec fulminait, ses mains nerveuses touchaient la pierre froide avec des spasmes de colères incontrôlés. Mirabeau tenta de la calmer.

-Bellec, je t'en prie, réglons cette affaire entre gens de raison.

-Les gens de raison ne traitent pas avec les Templiers !

-Certes, mais Hélie a ses arguments.

-Mirabeau, ne vois-tu donc pas ce qu'il va se produire ? dit Bellec en se tournant vers lui. Ce n'est pas les Templiers qui détruiront l'ordre, c'est elle !

-Une trêve est possible ! cria Hélie.

Ils se retournèrent vers elle, Bellec semblait faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas s'acharner sur la jeune femme.

-Adel et moi-même en sommes le parfait exemple. Les Assassins et les Templiers peuvent s'unir.

Bellec pouffa d'un rire amer.

-Après ses années de bataille, de souffrance…continua-t-elle. Ne pensez-vous pas que tout cela devrait cesser ? On m'a souvent dit que les Templiers ne cherchaient que le chaos, mais je continue à croire que nos objectifs concordent. Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un Assassin et un Templier s'allient… Altaïr. Vous qui connaissez tous son nom, qui le considérez comme notre maître à tous.

-Altaïr ne partageait pas l'avis des Templiers.

-Alors pourquoi ses frères se sont retournés contre lui, allant jusqu'à assassiner son fils ?

Hélie soupira.

-Altaïr avait compris le pouvoir néfaste des artefacts, mais il n'a pas réussi à faire entendre raison à ses frères. Il en est de même pour moi aujourd'hui. Vous dites œuvrer dans l'ombre pour apporter la lumière, je n'en suis pas si sûre…

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Bien qu'Hélie ait tenté de garder son calme, elle comprit que ses paroles n'apporteraient aucun changement. Mais elles ne resteraient pas vaines.

-Tu as donc choisi de rejoindre l'ennemi… dit calmement Mirabeau.

-Pas de le rejoindre, mais de lui proposer une trêve.

Le maître soupira. Le silence se fut très présent dans le quartier général, aucun Assassin n'osait parler avec son voisin. Dans le coin de la pièce, Alexandre, Maxime et Benjamin retenaient leur souffle. Mirabeau échangea quelques mots avec Bellec. Celui-ci c'était calmé, comprenant que sa fureur ne ferait pas céder la jeune femme. Ils relevèrent la tête, la regardant tout deux d'un air grave et désolé.

-Hélie, tu ne partages plus les idées des Assassins. Tu as également désobéi aux règles du conseil. Par conséquent, nous nous retrouvons obligé de te bannir de la confrérie.

Hélie ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Son cœur s'emporta, lui cassant la cage thoracique.

-Ton rang et ton titre te sont retirés et tu es à jamais exclue de la confrérie de Paris.

Hélie ne savait que faire. Pétrifiée, elle tenta de réfléchir pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle se revit soudain, ce jour d'hiver, arriver au domaine d'Achilles, rencontrant Hope, Liam et le autres, s'amenant à eux. Elle avait placé sa confiance en eux, elle s'était mise de leur côté, leur assurant un point fort. Et aujourd'hui, elle perdait tout.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit… parvint-elle à dire alors que deux Assassins s'efforçaient de l'emmener dehors. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Elle se débâtit fortement, forçant les Assassins à reculer. La rage l'emporta, elle se mit à hurler contre le conseil, ne pouvant retenir ses émotions.

-Je vous considérais comme ma famille ! Vous vous êtes servi de moi et aujourd'hui vous m'abandonnez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Elle arracha ses lames secrètes, les jetant devant elle avec rage. L'un des mécanismes se brisa au sol. Hélie leur adressa d'autre menaces avant de partir, ne pouvant plus supporter leur regard. Elle entendit vaguement Benjamin prendre sa défense, s'acharnant à son tour contre ses maîtres, mais elle ne resta pas pour les écouter. C'était fini, elle ne reviendrait plus. Tout ce qu'elle avait entreprit durant ces années, tous ses sacrifices, ses blessures… Tout cela n'avait servi à rien.

* * *

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Hélie haussa les épaules. Recroquevillée sur son lit, la jeune femme repensait à son triste échec. Elle avait retiré sa tenue et ses armes et revêtu de vieux vêtements qui n'était pas à elle. Adel s'assit près d'elle, lui caressant l'épaule pour la réconforter.

-J'ai échoué Adel. murmura-t-elle. J'ai tout perdu, mon grade, mon rang, mes initiés… J'ai tout essayé mais je n'ai pas pu leur faire entendre raison. Je n'y arriverai pas.

-Tu n'as pas tout perdu Hélie… Et puis, les Assassins et les Templiers se haïssent depuis plus de mille ans.

-Mais les artefacts, et les temples… dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Tout cela est compliqué… Les gens ont besoin de voir pour comprendre.

-Moi j'ai vu… Mais je préférais ne jamais avoir vu…

Adel ne savait quoi dire pour la réconforter. Hélie se releva, passant ses bras autour de ses jambes. Elle tenta de relativiser, après tout, elle était mère. Quitter la confrérie lui permettrai de mieux s'occuper de son petit Chayton et de le garder en sécurité auprès d'elle.

-J'entretiens toujours ce rêve stupide de réunir les Assassins et les Templiers. murmura-t-elle.

Adel sembla réfléchir.

-Il serait peut-être temps que tu rencontres le grand maître des Templiers.

Hélie le regarda. L'homme semblait très sérieux.

-Monsieur de la Serre a toujours été un homme ouvert d'esprit et à l'écoute des autres.

La jeune femme le scruta, peu convaincu que le grand maître des Templiers puisse écouter un ancien Assassin.

-Il ne méprise pas les Assassins. ajouta Adel.

Hélie réfléchit. Il lui proposait une aubaine, c'était le moment de la saisir.

-D'accord, dit-elle, tu m'as convaincu. Je rencontrerai monsieur de la Serre…

* * *

Hélie poussa la porte de ses anciens appartements avec précaution. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas revenue. Étrangement, aucun voleur n'avait tenté de détrousser les lieux, tout était à sa place, bien rangé, recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière. L'endroit sentait le renfermé et paru très peu accueillant à la jeune femme. Elle se rappela ses longues nuits de détresses à pleurer Adel, seule, sans soutient ni réconfort. Elle alla directement dans sa chambre et ouvrit le placard. Le sac avec lequel elle était arrivé en France était toujours là. Elle le prit et rassembla ses affaires. Tout semblait si vieux, si lointain. Au fond de l'armoire, Hélie repéra la boite. Elle la prit entre ses mains, ouvrant délicatement le couvercle. La pomme était toujours là, elle brilla doucement. Hélie referma la boite et la plaça dans son sac puis elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle regarda tristement les lettres de Connor et d'Achilles qu'elle gardait précieusement, se rendant compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne leur avait pas écrit. Après avoir ramassé ses correspondances, Hélie ouvrit le tiroir dans lequel elle avait enfermé la boite des précurseurs, la récupérant à son tour.

Elle quitta l'appartement en laissant la porte ouverte, puisqu'elle ne reviendrait plus jamais ici, autant laisser les lieux à des gens dans le besoin. Elle repartit à sa maison, consciente qu'il faudrait écrire à Achilles et Connor le plus vite possible.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous, chapitre 19 (déjà) de la destinée d'Hélie Kenway. J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances malgré les drames qui nous entourent.**

 **J'espère également que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant, et que vous êtes tout aussi nombreux à la lire malgré le fait que j'ai de moins en moins de commentaires. Néanmoins, je continuerai cette aventure jusqu'au bout.**

 **Bonne lecture, enjoy !**

 **Précédemment** **: Hélie a fait son choix : elle ira vivre avec Adel et son fils quoique puissent dire les autres. Mais sa décision lui coûte cher puisqu'elle est renvoyée du conseil des Assassins. Afin de lui faire reprendre courage, Adel lui propose de rencontrer le grand maître des Templiers, monsieur de la Serre...**

* * *

Chapitre XIX

 _Hélie,_

 _Beaucoup de chose se sont passées depuis notre dernière correspondance… Faulkner et moi-même nous sommes penchés sur ce qu'il appelle Le trésor de Kidd. Nous avons voyagé à différents endroits afin de retrouver les morceaux éparpillés de la carte qui nous mènerait jusqu'à ce dit trésor. Du Passage du Nord-Ouest à la Jamaïque, l'aventure fut animée et ardue, mais nous sommes tout de même arrivés jusqu'à l'île Oak. Nous y avons trouvé un anneau qui flottait étrangement entre deux cristaux. Faulkner fut un peu déçu, je pense qu'il aurait préféré un coffre remplit de pièce. Mais l'objet reste hors du commun. Il semble créer une protection invisible autour de lui, je pense qu'il te plairait._

 _J'ai également dû combattre aux côtés d'Aveline de Grandpré, un Assassin venu de la Nouvelle Orléans. C'est une personne qui pourrait te plaire. Malgré son courage et son combat sans faux-pas, elle doute des véritables intentions des Assassins. Je lui ai conseillé de croire en ce qu'elle faisait… J'espère que mes conseils lui seront utiles._

 _Mais je me doute bien que ce qui t'importe le plus et de savoir si j'ai retrouvé ma mère ou mon père…_

 _Je suis retourné voir mon peuple. Les gens du village m'ont accueilli avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et cela m'a fait étrange d'entendre de nouveau parler ma langue natale. Mon père était là également, il a beaucoup vieilli. Il n'est plus considéré comme un guerrier, il a perdu sa réputation lorsque les autres ont appris qu'il avait donné son fils à un étranger... Alors que les villageois fêtaient mon retour, me demandant où j'étais passé durant toute ses années, je l'ai vu s'approcher. J'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître, le temps et les épreuves ont beaucoup marqué son visage et son corps. Nous sommes restés là, un long moment, un nous observer. Il m'a regardé de haut en bas, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Je n'avais plus peur de lui, je m'en suis rendu compte alors qu'il me regardait. Je suis resté droit, solide, à le fixer alors que j'aurais fui son regard il y a quelques années. Il a levé le plat de la main vers moi et a baissé la tête. Puis il s'est approché lentement, tout en gardant une certaine distance. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il n'osait pas m'approcher après toute ses années ou bien parce qu'il avait compris que j'étais désormais un combattant qui ne se laisserait pas impressionné par un seul homme. « Tu es revenu » m'as-t-il dit simplement. Il m'a semblé impressionné et éploré à la fois. J'avais en moi un sentiment curieux. Une envie étrange de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure, combinée à une extraordinaire sagesse qui me forçait à lui pardonner. « Je ne suis jamais parti » ai-je répondu sans aucun sentiment. Il a d'abord semblé extrêmement gêné. Les autres du village l'ont regardé fixement, attendant qu'il me demande pardon. Voyant que sa gêne augmentait et qu'il ne faisait rien, j'ai de nouveau prit la parole, lui annonçant que j'étais venu le voir lui. Il a paru très étonné, tout comme les autres. Je l'ai invité à quitter le village, afin que nous puissions discuter au calme. Il m'a suivi sans un mot, je suis monté sur la colline que j'avais si souvent gravit étant petit, pour le fuir… Je suis resté silencieux, à regarder l'horizon que j'avais oublié. Je voulais qu'il comprenne. Qu'il comprenne que j'étais un homme désormais, quelqu'un de raisonné, qu'il ne m'impressionnait plus, que j'étais son égo, voir plus… Je me suis tourné vers lui. « Depuis combien de temps ? lui ai-je demandé en anglais. Dix ans ? Tu as beaucoup vieilli… » Mes paroles étaient dures, mais une faible haine m'animait. J'avais beau être devenu sage et raisonné, comment oublier ce qu'il m'avait fait… « Et toi tu as bien grandi mon fils… » Sa voix était brisée, totalement honteuse. Je me suis approché, toujours en gardant une certaine distance. « Je suis venu pour une requête. ai-je dit sans changer de ton. Je veux savoir qui est ma mère ». Ma question ne sembla pas l'étonner, il a hoché la tête et m'a donné un nom. Eleonore Jefferson. Il m'a parlé d'elle dans le plus grand des calmes._

 _C'était une femme anglaise qu'il avait rencontrée en allant dans un village à la Frontière. Elle semblait perdue et déboussolée. Mon père, iroquois sans retenue, cru bon d'aller la voir. Il l'a d'abord effrayée. Tu connais mieux que moi les idées qu'ont les colons sur nous… Il la raccompagné chez elle sans un mot. Puis il l'a revue quelques jours plus tard, au même village. Il a ainsi gagné sa confiance, non sans intérêt… Elle était née en Angleterre et était mariée à un officié très violent qui avait un sacré penchant pour l'alcool. Il était parti à la guerre depuis plusieurs mois, laissant sa femme seule dans un pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Malgré ses grandes peurs envers son mari, elle succomba aux avances de mon père._

 _Je suppose que lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte, elle a dû paniquer. Si jamais son mari l'apprenait, il la tuerait, et son enfant avec. Alors, lorsqu'elle m'a mis au monde, presque seule, dans le secret le plus total, elle m'a tout de suite confié à mon père qui n'est jamais retourné la voir._

 _Tout s'est passé très vite aux dires de mon père. Il m'a néanmoins indiqué l'endroit où elle vivait. Je suis resté silencieux, ne posant aucune question. Je l'ai remercié et me suis apprêté à partir. Mais il m'a arrêté, m'appelant par mon nom mohawk. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avais-je pas entendu ? Tu m'appelais ainsi quelques fois, mais ce nom était devenu rare. « Reviendras-tu ? » m'a-t-il demandé. Il semblait inquiet quant à ma réponse. J'ai réfléchi. « J'ai des affaires à Boston et à New York et je réside au Domaine qui se trouve à une demi-journée d'ici… Mais je reviendrai, pas tout de suite, mais je le ferai… » Je commençais à descendre la colline lorsqu'il m'arrêta de nouveau : « Me pardonnes-tu ? » Je l'ai regardé. Il a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu... Il n'a plus rien d'un fier guerrier. Il a tout perdu. Son honneur, son fils. « Je te pardonne. ai-je dit. Mais je n'oublie pas ». Il a hoché la tête. Je suis parti sans me retourner. J'ai cru l'entendre me murmurer bonne chance, mais peut- être était-ce une illusion._

 _Je suis déterminé à voir ma mère. Mais peut-être ne la rencontrerais-je jamais. J'ai du respect pour elle, bien que je ne l'ai jamais connue… Cela fait tellement longtemps, elle m'a sûrement oublié… Ou peut-être est-elle partie. Toute les éventualités sont possibles, mais après être allé si loin, je ne peux me résoudre à abandonner…_

 _Achilles te rédige une lettre au moment où j'achève la mienne. Je te souhaite bon courage en France, écris-nous vite._

 _Ton ami, Connor._

Hélie reposa la lettre de son ami, non sans une certaine émotion. Connor lui manquait. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle était en France. De plus, elle ne lui avait pas écrit depuis qu'elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte. Connor avait envoyé une autre lettre, qui n'avait reçu aucune réponse, tout comme la précédente, puis il avait cessé. Avec un sentiment de culpabilité, Hélie saisit cette seconde lettre qui datait d'avril, mais Adel fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Tu n'es pas prête ?

Il finissait de boutonner un long manteau en cuir qui jurait avec son visage de bédouin. Il avait tenté de dominer ses cheveux en essayant de les coiffer en arrière, mais ils avaient repris leur position d'origine en tombant sur son front.

Hélie le regarda.

-Prête ? Tu ne veux pas que je mette une robe non plus ?

Adel stoppa son geste puis leva les yeux aux ciel en retournant dans la pièce d'où il venait.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je discute avec toi…

Hélie se leva, rattrapant son amoureux avec amusement. Elle lui déposa un baisé sur la joue avant d'enfiler elle-même son manteau. Comparé à celui d'Adel, il semblait complètement rapiécé et pauvre, mais elle n'en avait que faire.

-Tu as dit à monsieur de la Serre qu'il rencontrerait Hélie ? Eh bien il va rencontrer Hélie, et pas une femme qui se cache derrière des vêtements ou des manières pour lui plaire.

Elle serra sa ceinture en regardant son homme avec un certain défi.

-J'irai droit au but avec lui, Adel. l'avertit-elle. Je sais ce que je veux et ce que je ne veux pas. Il a beau être un noble, un Templier, le grand maître, je m'en fiche… Je ne lui rendrai aucun service et surtout, je n'intègrerai pas l'ordre.

Il sourit en abaissant le doigt qu'elle avait pointé vers lui.

-Je te connais que trop bien, déclara-t-il, je sais très bien comment tu vas être avec lui. Mais tu seras surprise de voir comment il va être avec toi…

Il repartit avec un sourire vainqueur. Adel partageait l'avis des Templiers mais le grand maître de la Serre n'était probablement pas un saint. Néanmoins, Hélie avait accepté de le rencontrer et elle tenait toujours ses promesses.

* * *

Après avoir confié leur fils à une voisine à laquelle ils faisaient confiance, Hélie et Adel montèrent dans la voiture envoyée par monsieur de la Serre pour les conduire à sa maison sans éveiller les soupçons. Durant le trajet, Hélie s'avoua nerveuse. Elle ne fit pas part de son inquiétude à son compagnon et resta silencieuse. Elle allait rencontrer le grand maître des Templiers. Un homme aussi haut gradé que son père… Quelqu'un de respecté et d'écouté dans toute la France. Cette rencontre pouvait être un tournant décisif dans l'histoire des Assassins et des Templiers, comme elle pouvait être un fiasco… Hélie pensa à son fils. Indirectement, il était lié à toute cette histoire. Vivrait-il, comme ses parents, dans les guerres qui animent les deux ordres depuis des siècles, ou les verrait-il enfin réunit dans un objectif commun ? Ce fut donc l'air grave et soucieux qu'Hélie descendit à Versailles afin de rencontrer monsieur de la Serre.

* * *

-Mon maître est dans son bureau, je vais voir s'il est prêt à vous recevoir.

Le serviteur laissa les deux jeunes gens dans le hall. Hélie était très nerveuse. Elle observa la luxueuse demeure et ses serviteurs qui passaient à côté d'eux sans leur prêter attention. Elle se demanda un instant si son père vivait dans une maison aussi prospère, et s'il y vivait seul… Adel sembla sentir son malaise et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

-Il a perdu sa femme il y a quelques mois… murmura-t-il.

Hélie hocha la tête, compatissante. Il régnait en effet une triste atmosphère de deuil dans ces grandes pièces. Les serviteurs murmuraient entre eux quelques mots, l'air grave, avant de repartir à leur tâche… La jeune femme crue entendre des cris d'enfant au-dessus d'elle, mais peut-être venaient-ils de la rue.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait patientez…

Monsieur de la Serre descendit les marches du hall pour aller à leur rencontre. Habillé d'un somptueux manteau boutonné jusqu'au cou et coiffé d'un haut de forme, il s'approcha d'Adel, échangeant avec lui une poignée de mains. Il était grand, élégant, sa noblesse était visible, mais le personnage semblait chaleureux et modeste. Malgré sa somptueuse allure, monsieur de la Serre avait le visage ravagé par une grande fatigue. Il avait des cernes et un teint malade. Il se força à sourire, mais cela sembla lui demander beaucoup d'effort. De toute évidence, la mort de sa femme l'avait beaucoup troublé. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant Hélie qui en vit de même. Puis l'homme invita ses hôtes à le suivre.

-Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté cette rencontre. dit monsieur de la Serre avec un fort accent.

-Vos sentiments sont partagés, répondit Hélie lentement pour qu'il comprenne, mais ma parole a un prix.

Elle vit Adel lui lancer un regard noir qu'elle ignora.

-Lequel ?

-Juste des réponses à mes questions…

-Je serai ravi de vous aider.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un bureau spacieux, éclairé par de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient une vue sur le jardin. Au dehors, quelques jardiniers s'affairaient à couper les buissons pour l'été. Plus loin, Hélie distingua deux silhouettes de petites tailles, assises côte à côte sur un banc.

-Monsieur Dama m'a fait part de votre situation. J'ai appris par lui que vous avez été exclue du conseil des Assassins après votre accouchement.

-Notre enfant n'était pas la seule raison de ce bannissement… avoua Hélie en regardant Adel.

-Je crois savoir à quel point vous étiez dévouée à leur cause, je comprends que ce rejet ait pu vous affecter… Néanmoins, je tiens à vous rassurer. Je ne vous inciterai pas à rentrer dans notre ordre, par ailleurs, cette rencontre restera entre nous trois.

Hélie hocha la tête, légèrement surprise de bénéficier d'un tel respect de la part du grand maître des Templiers.

-La situation de monsieur Dama fut également délicate, ajouta monsieur de la Serre en se tournant vers le jeune homme, il a tout de même tué un de nos hommes afin de vous protéger et n'a pas rempli la mission que nous lui avons donné… L'ordre était d'avis de le bannir également, mais je m'y suis opposé. Bien qu'il ait perdu la confiance de mes confrères, je lui accorde toujours la mienne.

Adel, qui connaissait déjà l'histoire, acquiesça. Hélie resta silencieuse. Monsieur de la Serre prit une bouteille qui se trouvait sur son bureau et servit un verre à ses hôtes. Ils firent cul sec ensemble, puis l'homme se tourna vers elle.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aimiez pas parler de ce sujet d'élue, mais j'ai néanmoins quelques questions à vous poser.

-Je vous écoute. dit Hélie, consciente que si elle ne coopérait pas, elle n'aurait pas les réponses à ses questions.

-Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de voir un temple, mais je sais que beaucoup de Templier les cherchent pour découvrir des objets surnaturels…

Hélie hocha la tête, monsieur de la Serre continua :

-… mais vous qui connaissez ces endroits mieux que quiconque, pouvez-vous me dire si leurs quêtes sont vaines ?

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration avant de regarder l'homme :

-Malheureusement, non. Les Temples sont en effet possesseurs de ce qui s'appellent les fragments d'Eden. Ma mission, comme a pu vous le confier Adel, est de mettre en garde les Hommes face à leurs pouvoirs.

-Mais quels sont ses pouvoirs ?

-Le pouvoir absolu. Voyez-vous, avant lorsque Minerve, Junon et les autres précurseurs habitaient sur Terre, les Hommes comme vous et moi leur servaient d'esclaves. Afin d'éviter quelconque révolte ou résistance, _ceux qui étaient là avant_ se servaient des fragments d'Eden pour contrôler leur esprit.

Hélie marqua une pause, les deux hommes la regardèrent avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Monsieur de la Serre réclama calmement la suite d'un signe de tête.

-Ils ont créé les Hommes, ils les ont générés pour les rendre inférieurs à eux, mais c'était sans compter les rebelles… Adam et Ève, ils ont réellement existé, mais pas sous l'existence que vous leur connaissez…

Elle raconta la révolte des deux protagonistes contre leurs créateurs, le vol de la Pomme et leur échec… Monsieur de la Serre fit quelques pas dans son bureau, l'air songeur.

-Comment ont-ils fait pour se libérer de la Pomme ? demanda-t-il.

-Certains humains étaient hybrides, du sang de précurseurs coulaient dans leur veine, ils étaient ainsi immunisés contre le pouvoir des artefacts.

-Mais si toi aussi tu es immunisée contre les fragments d'Eden… dit Adel avec un air incertain.

-Oui, avoua Hélie, je suis également une descendante de la première civilisation.

Il y eu un silence. Hélie se sentit un peu mal. Elle n'en avait jamais autant avoué. Elle pensait que révéler sa véritable identité lui créerait des problèmes, qu'elle serait harcelée de questions. La vérité lui faisait peur.

-Mais… dit monsieur de la Serre qui semblait perdu dans ses propres interrogations. Êtes-vous la seule ?

-Non, il doit bien en exister plus d'un sur Terre.

-Et eux aussi sont immunisés contre le pouvoir des artefacts ?

-Logiquement, oui.

-Mais, demanda Adel en devançant l'homme, ils ne sont pas élus, contrairement à toi, alors…

-Alors cela signifie que mon existence à un objectif bien plus précis.

Un nouveau silence se fit. Hélie regardait le sol avec un sentiment étrange. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, Minerve lui avait tout raconté l'histoire des hommes et des précurseurs, l'existence des hybrides et de leur capacité. Elle lui avait ensuite confié sa tâche : avertir les Hommes des dangers des fragments. Mais après ?... Si sa seule tâche avait été celle-ci, elle aurait pu être donné à n'importe qui. Sa mère n'aurait jamais été si détruite de l'apprendre. Il y avait autre chose, une autre quête, un autre destin.

-Lequel ? demanda Adel.

-Je l'ignore, dit-elle, si seulement je savais…

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Hélie se sentait de plus en plus mal. Une ombre semblait peser sur ses épaules et sa respiration paraissait plus difficile.

-Êtes-vous déjà rentré dans un temple ? demanda de la Serre en changeant de sujet.

-Une fois, avoua Hélie, avant de partir pour la France.

Elle hésita une seconde avant de dire :

-Je possède un fragment qui permet d'ouvrir la porte d'un temple.

-Oui, dit monsieur de la Serre en recommençant à faire les cent pas, mes collègues m'en ont déjà parlé. Certains d'entre eux étaient persuadés d'avoir trouvé une porte scellée menant à un temple… Puis-je me permettre de vous demander ce que vous y avez vu ?

-Pas grand-chose. mentit Hélie. Hormis une architecture étrange, il n'y avait rien. Je n'y suis pas restée longtemps…

L'homme hocha la tête avant de reprendre la parole :

-J'ai encore une dernière question. Que sont devenus les précurseurs ?

-La révolte entre eux et les humains a duré très longtemps. Ceux qui étaient là avant étaient plus fort, mais inférieurs aux Hommes en nombre. La plupart ont été tués par eux. Mais un cataclysme a fini de les faire disparaître… Ils l'appellent la catastrophe de Toba. Ils ont essayé de la stopper, avec les fragments d'Eden, mais ils ont échoué. Seuls Minerve, Junon et Jupiter ont survécu… Les Hommes, eux, se sont relevés et ont créé des civilisations. Les précurseurs ont continué à interagir avec eux dans l'ombre.

Monsieur de la Serre la regarda avec beaucoup d'attention. Il la croyait. Il ne remettait en aucun cas sa parole en cause. Il l'avait écouté, du début jusqu'à la fin. Hélie ne put s'empêcher d'être admirative.

-Bien, dit monsieur de la Serre après un moment, j'ai eu ma part du marché. J'écoute maintenant votre requête.

Hélie s'approcha de quelques pas, Adel la suivant.

-Elle tient en une question monsieur. dit-elle gravement. Qui est Georges Abstergo ?

Ils se regardèrent un moment. La jeune femme voulait savoir. Elle voulait savoir qui il était, pourquoi il l'avait enfermé, pourquoi l'avait-il mise en danger volontairement.

-Cet homme… murmura monsieur de la Serre. Il est un mystère pour tout le monde… Je pense qu'il vient des Amériques, mais personne ne sait quand il est arrivé. Il est venu me voir un jour, ici même. Il semblait au courant de toutes mes affaires. Cela m'a assez troublé… J'étais avec mes plus hauts associés, nous discutions de nos affaires et de nos plans quand mon serviteur, le même que vous avez vu en arrivant, m'a fait part qu'un homme était devant ma maison et cherchait à me voir. Je n'attendais personne d'autre que mes collègues et cela m'a vraiment surpris, mais je l'ai tout de même envoyé chercher ce mystérieux invité. Il est venu ici en saluant chaleureusement tout le monde. Il connaissait nos noms, à tous. Nous lui avons demandé son nom, nous étions assez méfiants. Il s'est présenté comme étant Georges Abstergo. Il parlait très bien français mais avait un léger accent qui me faisait penser qu'il vient de l'autre côté de l'atlantique. Puis il nous a tout de suite parlé de vous. Il savait que vous étiez arrivé en France moins d'une semaine auparavant. J'ignore encore qui a pu lui donner l'information. J'ai alors pensé qu'il était là pour vous protéger, j'ai alors crains pour la vie de notre espion. Mais ses attentions n'étaient pas claires… Il voulait collaborer avec nous. Il nous a demandé des informations sur vous en échanges d'argent, de beaucoup d'argent. Mais collègues étaient partant, mais je suis resté sceptique. Il semblait bien vous connaitre. Il savait votre nom, votre âge et évoquait parfois même vos parents…

-C'est impossible. dit Hélie avec une certaine inquiétude. A moins qu'Adel ne lui en ait parlé…

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré cet homme de toute ma vie. répondit Adel avec sincérité.

-Il était au courant pour votre père…

Hélie secoua la tête. C'était impossible.

-Lorsque je le revis quelques semaines après. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il voulait des informations sur vous, lui qui semblait bien vous connaitre. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas des informations sur votre personne, mais sur vos faits et gestes…

La jeune femme resta muette. Une certaine angoisse montait en elle. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de cet homme et pourtant il semblait la connaitre plus que quiconque, plus qu'Achilles et Connor, plus qu'Adel, plus que sa mère...

-Où est-il aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il ne nous a jamais fait part de son intention de vous emprisonner, j'ai appris très tard ce qu'il vous était arrivé. Georges Abstergo a disparu depuis plusieurs mois, envolé mystérieusement...

-Il pourrait se cacher dans Paris… dit Adel. Ou bien est-il rentré en Amérique.

-Pourquoi serait-il rentré en Amérique s'il sait que je suis toujours ici ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, ajouta monsieur de la Serre, cet homme est un mystère à lui tout seul. Mais s'il rentre en contact avec moi de nouveau, je vous en ferai part.

Hélie hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Monsieur de la Serre les invita à quitter la pièce et les emmena dans ses jardins afin qu'ils prennent l'air.

-Monsieur Dama m'a fait part de votre envie de réunir les Assassins et les Templiers. dit l'homme. J'admire votre optimisme et vos idées. Je partage moi-même l'avis que cette guerre n'a que trop duré, mais malheureusement, mes collègues restent contres l'idée de créer une trêve. Le temps sera sûrement notre allié mais ces choses-là prendront du temps, beaucoup de temps…

Ils se saluèrent encore, puis monsieur de la Serre emmena Adel pour lui donner des documents. Hélie resta dans les jardins, observant la perfection du travail des jardiniers. Elle sentit quelque chose toucher ses jambes et se retourna, étonnée. Un jeune garçon, qui ne semblait pas regarder où il allait, recula d'elle, la main levée pour contrer le soleil qui l'empêchait de voir la personne qu'il avait heurté.

-Pardon madame… murmura-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Hélie en souriant, monsieur ?

-Arno. Arno Dorian.

Dorian. Le nom dit quelque chose à Hélie. Elle réfléchit une minute. Oui, Dorian, c'était Bellec qui avait évoqué ce nom une fois.

-Tu n'es pas le fils de monsieur de la Serre ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je suis son pupille. Elise est sa fille.

Il désigna une silhouette au fond du jardin. Hélie sourit.

-Eh bien, je ne te retiens pas plus Arno.

-Merci... madame ?

-Hélie… Kenway.

Le garçon hocha la tête en souriant puis repartit dans les jardins. Au même moment, Adel et monsieur de la Serre revenaient. Le jeune homme tenait une lettre dans sa main. Il regarda l'enfant un bref instant avant de se tourner vers Hélie.

-Eh bien, monsieur, merci de nous avoir reçu. dit cette dernière en regardant de la Serre. Et je vous souhaite bonne chance pour vos futures actions.

Ils se saluèrent et les deux jeunes gens repartirent dans leur voiture en direction de leur maison.

* * *

Durant le trajet, Hélie resta pensive. Elle espérait que monsieur de la Serre fasse avancer les choses de son côté, avec ses Templiers, mais la tâche était autant difficile pour lui que pour elle. L'homme avait sans doute raison, il faudrait du temps pour faire entendre raison aux deux ordres. Adel la tira de ses pensées.

-Tu sais qui était l'enfant à qui tu as parlé ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Arno Dorian.

-Ce nom te dit quelque chose ?

-Bellec m'en a parlé une fois, mais je ne m'en rappelle plus…

-Son père était un Assassin.

Hélie le regarda. Charles Dorian. Tel était le nom que Bellec avait évoqué un jour. Un Assassin tué de la main d'un Templier, Shay sans doute.

-Et monsieur de la Serre la recueillit ?

-Oui. dit Adel avec un sourire.

-Je me demande comment il grandira, pensa-t-elle à haute voix, fils d'un Assassin, pupille d'un Templier…

Ils repartirent à leur maison, silencieux. Hélie n'avait plus envie de repenser à tous cela, tous ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de relire les lettres de Connor, y répondre et s'occuper de son fils.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello les Assassins. Chapitre 20 pas mal consacré à la correspondance d'Hélie avec Connor et Achilles (j'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas trop, mais c'est comme ça)**

 **Précedement : Dans une de ces lettres, Connor apprend à Hélie qu'il a retrouvé son père qui l'avait abandonné des années plus tôt, dans l'espoir de rencontrer sa mère qu'il n'a jamais connu. Quand à Hélie, elle a rencontré le grand maître de la Serre et a apprit que Georges Abstergo est un homme qui semblait bien la connaitre...**

* * *

Chapitre XX

 _Hélie,_

 _J'espère que tu as bien reçu mon dernier courrier car je n'ai pas eu de réponse de ta part. Je ne t'accuse nullement, je suis parfaitement conscient que tu dois manquer de temps avec les quatre initiés que tu as sous tes ordres. J'espère juste que mon courrier ne s'est pas perdu. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te livre la suite des événements…_

 _Je suis donc allé à l'adresse que m'avait donné mon père. La maison se trouve dans une clairière sombre au milieu d'un bois dans la frontière. J'eu du mal à la trouver car aucun chemin n'y mène et elle se trouve à plusieurs kilomètres des villages alentours. Je me suis posté dans un arbre et j'ai attendu. Je ne voulais pas y aller, je ne voulais pas toquer à la porte et me présenter ainsi. Son mari aurait pu ouvrir et cela aurait causé autant de soucis à elle qu'à moi… De plus, je voulais la voir sans qu'elle me voit. Je ne sais comment expliquer cette envie, ce désir étrange de vouloir l'espionner, de rester cacher au loin, comme je le fut depuis toutes ses années. Je suis donc resté là, durant des heures, à observer. J'ai d'abord vu des enfants sortir et rentrer dans la maison. Ils étaient trois, le plus grand me semble avoir douze ans et les deux plus jeunes sont des filles. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient sans doute mes demi-frères et sœurs. Puis je l'ai vu. Elle est sortie de la maison pendant quelques minutes, étendant son linge avant de rentrer. Cela n'a duré que quelques minutes, mais je suis resté là, le souffle court. Elle était devant moi, ma mère, et bien que je ne l'apercevais que de loin, je l'ai regardé dans le moindre détail. Elle est belle. Je la trouve belle._ _Elle a un visage fin et pâle. Elle noue ses cheveux bouclés d'un geste rapide qui laisse quelques mèches dépasser. Après son passage, je suis resté plus d'une heure à attendre. Je voulais la revoir, encore. Mais elle n'est jamais ressortie. Je suis parti à la tombée de la nuit, conscient que je ne la reverrais plus ce jour-là._

 _Et j'y suis retourné, le jour suivant et le jour d'après. Je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. Il fallait que je la vois, encore et encore. Je me cachais parmi les arbres, tel un rôdeur traquant sa proie. J'avais honte de mon attitude. Je n'avais pas à l'épier ainsi. Je la voyais un peu chaque jour. Son mari n'était jamais là, elle ne quittait jamais sa maison._

 _Cela a duré plus d'une semaine, et enfin, je me suis décidé à aller lui parler. Je suis donc descendu dans la clairière, sortant enfin de l'ombre. Elle m'a aperçu arriver et a tout de suite fait rentrer ses enfants. Elle m'a observé avec beaucoup de crainte et de méfiante. Elle était encore plus belle de prêt. Ses yeux noirs m'ont scruté, jugeant ma tenue d'Assassin, mon visage et ma démarche. Je n'étais pas un soldat venu lui annoncer la mort de son mari, alors qui étais-je ? Elle a reculé de quelques pas et je me suis arrêté. « Que voulez-vous ? » m'a-t-elle demandé avec méfiance. J'ai ouvert la bouche mais rien n'est sorti. Je n'avais pas du tout songé à la manière dont je l'aborderai et je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'étais son fils, revenu après vingt-deux ans de séparation… Elle m'a ordonné de partir, sa peur brisant sa voix. J'ai tenté de m'approcher, mais elle a fui un peu plus. J'ai d'abord tenté de la rassurer, lui disant que je n'étais pas un soldat, que je n'étais pas venu pour lui faire du mal, mais elle continuait de partir vers sa maison, me tournant le dos. J'étais en train de perdre ma seule chance de pouvoir la connaitre, alors sans réfléchir, j'ai crié : « Vous avez eu un fils ! » « J'ai un fils, Matthew, et je vous prierai de le laisser tranquille. » « Non, je vous parle de votre premier enfant, vous avez eu un fils avant lui… » elle s'est retournée vers moi, son visage révélant une peur et une incompréhension que je ne saurais décrire. Nous sommes restés là, sans bouger à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Je retenais ma respiration, appréhendant la suite des événements… Son expression a soudainement changé. Sa peur a disparu et elle m'a regardé de ses grands yeux noirs. Je n'ai pas bougé. Elle s'est approché lentement de moi, jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Elle a levé sa main et a caressé ma joue, scrutant mes yeux avec émerveillement. « C'est toi ? » m'a-t-elle murmuré. Je l'ai regardé, mes pensées se bousculaient étrangement dans ma tête, mais j'ai fini par dire « Oui… mère. » A cette réponse, elle m'a vivement attiré contre elle, passant ses bras autour de mon cou. J'en ai fait de même sans réfléchir. Je l'ai senti pleurer, murmurant doucement « mon fils » alors qu'elle m'étreignait. Puis elle m'a emmené à quelques mètres, où nous nous sommes assis et où elle m'a vivement demandé de tout lui dire sur moi. Je lui ai raconté ma vie, dans le moindre détail, sans aucune honte. La vie difficile avec mon père, l'abandon, ma fuite et ma vie auprès d'Achilles et de toi. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer la voie que j'avais choisi, sans lui dire ses véritables actions pour ne pas l'apeurer. Elle m'a écouté, pendant plus d'une heure. Mais alors que je parlais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder et j'ai vu quelque chose de bien moins beau sur elle. Je l'ai d'abord vu sur ses mains, alors qu'elle tenait les miennes. De petite traces rouges et bleues et cela continuait sur ces poignées. Et sur son cou aussi, un hématome bien plus important, et j'en ai aussi remarqué un qui avait guérit sous son œil. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de ressentir une profonde colère en voyant cela. Je savais quelle douleur, quelle humiliation représentaient ses marques. J'ai tenté de lui en parler._

 _C'était son mari qui lui infligeait cela, qui d'autre ? J'ai tenté de la convaincre de partir, de fuir cet homme qui ne lui apporterait que du malheur. « Et où veux-tu que j'aille ? m'a-t-elle demandé. Si je pouvais, je partirai, mais je dépends plus de lui qu'il dépend de moi… » « La frontière ne manque pas d'espace pour s'installer. » Elle a secoué négativement la tête. « Si je pouvais partir, je retournerai en Angleterre, chez ma sœur. » « Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? » « Connor, mon fils, a-t-elle dit en se levant, crois-tu vraiment que j'ai les moyens nécessaires pour fuir mon mari et retourner dans mon pays, avec mes enfants ? » Elle m'a regardé en souriant avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de me prendre les mains. « Je te souhaite d'avoir des enfants Connor. Tu comprendras alors sûrement mieux mon devoir. » Elle m'a embrassé une dernière fois avant de me demander de partir avant que son mari ne revienne._

 _Je l'ai revu quelques jours après. Nous discutions toujours, de chose et d'autre. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer à comment l'aider. Je ne pouvais ignorer les coups qu'elle recevait chaque jour, cette douleur qui était devenue habituelle pour elle. Je voulais qu'elle parte._

 _Ce que je vais écrire c'est passé hier même…_

 _J'étais en route pour aller la voir. D'habitude, c'était elle qui me donnait nos rendez-vous, afin que j'évite de croiser son mari. Mais cette fois-ci, j'y suis allé sans prendre en compte ses recommandations. Lorsque je suis arrivé à la clairière, j'ai tout de suite remarqué le cheval devant la maison. Son mari était là. Je suis descendu, avec la ferme intention de régler quelques comptes avec lui. Quand je me suis approché, j'ai cru comprendre que lui aussi réglait quelques comptes, mais pas avec moi… Je ne me suis jamais senti autant enragé de toute ma vie. Je suis entré dans la maison sans même frapper. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de détailler l'endroit ou ses habitants, dès que je l'ai vu, je l'ai empoigné par le col et je l'ai forcé à sortir. Il n'a même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour me demander qui j'étais. J'ai refermé la porte avec violence, dégainé mon arme et lui ai lancé cet ultimatum : « Sois tu pars, définitivement, sois tu meurs. » Il m'a regardé, d'abord surpris. Ma capuche rabattue ne lui laissait rien voir de mon visage. Il a tenté de me dévisager dans l'ombre mais je n'ai pas bougé. Puis il a ri en se relevant. Il m'a traité d'idiot en dégainant à son tour. Il était plus grand que moi, mais cela m'importait peu. Tu m'as que trop souvent montré que la taille ne faisait pas la force. Il a commencé à m'attaquer et j'ai rapidement compris que le combat serait à mon avantage. J'étais plus agile et je pouvais rapidement me mouvoir derrière lui alors qu'il tentait de me toucher. J'ai paré son premier assaut et lui ai asséné un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Il a juré puis c'est relevé en essayant de me blesser en faisant valser son épée dans tous les sens. L'honneur n'était pas au rendez-vous dans ce duel et je voulais en finir rapidement. J'ai sorti mon pistolet. Pas pour le viser, non, j'ai fait quelque chose de plus lâche encore, mais ma haine m'animait trop pour que je réfléchisse. Je lui ai envoyé la crosse dans la figure, lui lançant littéralement mon arme au visage. Il est tombé à la renverse et je me suis précipité sur lui, lui posant mon genou sur sa cage thoracique pour qu'il ne se relève pas, j'ai pointé ma lame secrète sous sa gorge. Son rire fou a cessé. Ses yeux ont croisé les miens et son visage c'est décomposé lorsqu'il a compris que j'étais capable de la faire. Son nez saignait abondamment à cause de la crosse qu'il avait reçue. Ma mère est sortie à ce moment-là, elle était paniquée et a tenté de me raisonné, me suppliant de ne pas faire couler le sang. En réalité, je n'avais aucune intention de tuer son mari, mais si je lui demander de cesser ses actions, je ne pourrais être sûr de sa parole. Je suis donc resté là, les yeux rivés sur ma victime qui ne bougeait pas. J'ai rapidement réfléchit, puis sans bouger j'ai dit à ma mère de rassembler ses affaires et celles de ses enfants. Elle n'a pas répondu et a obéi. Je n'ai toujours pas bougé, faisant comprendre à mon adversaire que la situation m'appartenait. J'ai ramassé mon pistolet qui était tombé non loin de là et je l'ai pointé sur lui tout en me relevant doucement._

 _Ma mère était sortie, ses trois enfants avec elle. Elle regardait, le souffle court, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux._

 _« Tu ne mérites pas d'être marié… ai-je dit à l'homme. Ta femme va partir et tu ne la reverras plus jamais. Si tu essayes de la suivre ou même de la retrouver. Je te tu. Tu as ma parole. »_

 _Il n'a pas bougé. J'ai rejoint ma mère et l'ai forcé à partir. Mon arme toujours pointé vers son mari, nous avons quitté cet endroit sans un bruit. Nous nous sommes enfoncés dans la forêt, ma mère, prêt de moi, ne disait rien et ses enfants non plus. Matthew me regardait étrangement. Mon cheval nous suivait instinctivement, j'y ai installé la plus petite des filles sans dire un mot. Lorsque j'ai jeté un regard derrière moi, je n'ai vu que les arbres sombres qui s'éloignaient au fur et à mesure que nous avancions…_

 _Finalement, nous sommes arrivés sur une route de passage. Un marchand ambulant arrivait au loin. Je l'ai arrêté d'un geste de la main. « Où allez-vous monsieur ? » « À Boston. ». Je me suis tourné vers ma mère et ses enfants. « C'est là que nos chemins se séparent. Vous pouvez penser que ce que j'ai fait était irréfléchi et violent, mais croyez-moi, je n'ai jamais autant considéré une décision pareille depuis longtemps. Quant à la violence, elle était le fruit des années de coups que vous avez eu à endurer. » Je me suis tourné vers ma mère, lui tentant la bouse que j'avais économisé pour elle. « Tient, lui ai-je dit, cela te permettra d'aller où vous voulez, et de vous acheter une maison si vous le désirez. » Elle a regardé le sac avec effroi. « Connor, je ne peux accepter… » « Je ne te demande pas d'accepter. ai-je dit en lui mettant le sac dans les mains. Maintenant partez. Je ne vous reverrai sans doute jamais, mais savoir que vous êtes en sécurité me suffit… » Elle m'a regardé avec un sourire triste puis m'a pris dans ses bras avant de monter dans la carriole du marchand. J'ai fait monter ses enfants en les rassurant du mieux que je le pouvais. Quand est arrivé le tour de Matthew, il a refusé mon aide et ai monté en me lançant un regard noir. « Tu sais, lui ai-je dit, tu peux te demander qui je suis pour vous arracher ainsi à votre père, à votre maison. Tu peux m'en vouloir, je comprendrai. Mais il faut que tu comprennes également que les choix ne sont faciles pour personne. Tu pourras revoir ton père un jour si tu le souhaites, mais comprend avant ce qu'il a fait, et pardonne lui. » Il n'a pas répondu. Je me suis approché de ma mère. « Tu trouveras mon adresse dans le sac… lui ai-je dit doucement. J'ignore si tu as appris à écrire… mais fait en sorte que j'ai ta nouvelle adresse pour que je t'envoie des présents. » Elle a souri et a tenté de m'étreindre encore alors que la carriole du marchand, que nous avions beaucoup mis en retard, redémarrait. Je les ai regardés partit avec un sourire. Mon regard a croisé celui de Matthew. Il n'y avait plus de haine dans ses yeux, simplement, une grande incompréhension. « Prend soin de ta mère, lui ai-je dit, et surtout, donne-lui ton plus grand respect. »_

 _J'ai du mal à imaginer que ce fut sans doute la dernière fois que je les voyais. J'espère vraiment que tout ira bien pour eux dans l'avenir. J'attends leur courrier avec impatience._

 _J'attends aussi le tient Hélie._

 _Ton ami, Connor._

* * *

 _Ma chère Hélie,_

 _Beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé depuis ton dernier courrier. Je pensais que tes activités ne te laissaient peu de temps à nous consacrer, jusqu'au jour où une lettre du conseil est arrivée… Hélie, comment as-tu pu me cacher cela ?... Toutes ses informations m'ont fait beaucoup de peine et les apprendre de la part de quelqu'un que je ne connais que de correspondance fut encore pire… Le courrier que j'ai reçu m'a donc beaucoup étonné, j'ai tout de suite vu que ce n'était pas ton écriture, mais la lettre venait de France. Mirabeau ne devait pas m'envoyer de courrier, afin de ne pas compromettre ta sécurité, mais dans ce cas, il a jugé la situation « trop grave » pour ne pas m'en informer. C'est donc de la main de cet homme que j'ai appris que tu avais eu un enfant, que tu avais manqué de mourir en lui donnant la vie, que son père était un espion des Templiers… J'ai lu et relu cette lettre, ne pouvant croire ce qu'elle m'énonçait. Maître Mirabeau m'annonçait l'intention du conseil de t'expulser du credo…_

 _J'ignore comment ces choses-là se sont déroulées par la suite, mais j'espère que la situation a tournée à ton avantage et que tu vas mieux désormais. J'aimerais réellement que tu répondes à ma lettre et que tu nous envoie un message, si petit soit-il, à Connor et à moi, pour nous dire comment tu vas…_

 _Prend soin de toi._

 _Achilles._

* * *

Hélie reposa ses lettres, pensive. Assise à son bureau, elle venait de lire les correspondances qu'elle avait négligé depuis plusieurs mois. Elle prit une feuille et sa plume, mais quand elle posa cette dernière sur le papier, aucun mot ne lui vint à l'esprit pour répondre à ses amis. Elle soupira, tentant de trouver une formule, une phrase, un mot pour leur répondre. Il y avait tant de choses à dire, et pourtant… Elle griffonna un « _cher Connor_ » qu'elle raya aussitôt. Cela ne pouvait pas être si compliqué…

Hélie entendit un gémissement plaintif dans l'autre pièce et sauta sur l'occasion pour éviter de rédiger cette maudite lettre. Elle arriva dans la chambre en même temps qu'Adel, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui. Elle prit dans ses bras Chayton qui commençait à pleurer.

-Tu souhaites que je m'en occupe ? demanda Adel. Je croyais que tu avais du travail à faire…

-Non, répondit catégoriquement Hélie, mon fils passe avant toute chose.

Il sourit en caressant les petits cheveux noirs de son fils alors que sa mère le berçait doucement.

-Dit moi… demanda-t-elle. Si cela n'est pas trop indiscret… J'aimerai savoir ce que contient la lettre que t'a donné monsieur de la Serre.

-Se sont, répondit Adel en respirant profondément, les noms des Templiers susceptibles de comploter contre toi. Tu sais, ceux qui voulaient me renvoyer de l'ordre…

-Ceux qui se sont alliés avec Abstergo ?

-J'ignore si Abstergo est encore ici, mais cela ne m'étonnerai pas que des Templiers soient encore en contact avec lui. Il est une pièce importante dans le grand jeu qu'ont instaurés les Assassins et les Templiers.

-Quelle genre de pièce est-il ? demanda Hélie, intéressé par la vision d'Adel.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Disons que le jeu se fasse en plusieurs étapes. dit-il. Durant la première, nous n'utilisons que les pions. Nous les faisons avancer sans but précis, afin d'en éliminer le plus de l'autre côté.

Hélie hocha la tête, amusée mais attendant tout de même la suite.

-La seconde manche se fait plus stratégique… On utilise les pions reculés, plus forts mais moins nombreux, afin de déstabiliser la stratégie de l'autre. Je pense qu'Abstergo est un de ses pions là.

-Et la dernière manche ? demanda Hélie.

-A la dernière manche, les derniers pions sont… appelons-les « les survivants de l'étapes une et deux », ainsi que les pions les plus forts, les maîtres des autres pions, ils utilisent les failles créées durant la seconde manche pour remporter la victoire.

Hélie rit un peu :

-Tu aurais fait un excellent stratagème sur un champ de bataille. dit-elle. Mais contrairement à un champ de bataille, les Assassins et les Templiers ne sacrifient pas leurs « pions » pour remporter la victoire…

-J'aurais aimé faire un comparatif avec un jeu d'échec. expliqua Adel. Mais le problème, c'est que sur un jeu d'échec la stratégie n'est pas forcément l'élimination, mais tous les pions protègent la même chose : le roi et la reine. Or Abstergo ne protège personne, lui. Il agit tout seul.

-Alors ton raisonnement ne marche pas non plus. dit Hélie en reposant Chayton dans son berceau. Dans ton jeu, les pions de la manche deux préparent la victoire pour la manche trois. Il ne me semble pas que ce soit le cas d'Abstergo…

Adel caressa sa fine barbe, pensif.

-Oui, tu as raison… murmura-t-il. Mais alors quelle place occupe-t-il ?

-Je te le demande…

Il resta là, quelques minutes, à songer à tout cela. Puis il regarda la jeune femme en levant un doigt, comme s'il avait trouvé la solution.

-Abstergo ne fait pas partit du jeu. dit-il. Il le regarde. Il n'est ni un joueur, ni un pion. Il observe dans l'ombre.

-Et pourquoi fait-il cela ?

-Ça je l'ignore.

Hélie soupira. Abstergo était décidément un mystère très compliqué à résoudre. Elle observa son fils qui la regardait avec ses grands yeux noisettes interrogateurs. Elle tendit une main pour caresser son ventre. Le petit garçon aimait beaucoup cela, cette technique était très utile pour l'endormir.

-Je me demande ce qu'il aurait fait si je n'avais pas été secourue dans cette prison… murmura la jeune mère.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette mauvaise pensée puis se tourna vers Adel.

-Benjamin et les autres ne t'ont pas recontacté depuis ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Non.

-J'aimerai que tu le fasses. dit-elle en se reprochant de lui. Ils sont nos amis et… il me semble important que nous gardions le lien, malgré nos choix.

Il sourit en posant ses bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle regarda ses yeux malicieux avec affection.

-D'accord. dit-il presque avec amusement. Mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ? demanda Hélie, étonnée.

-Fini de rédiger cette foutu lettre qui te gâche la vie depuis des semaines.

* * *

Connor, Achilles,

 _Cela est bien la première fois que je rédige une lettre qui vous est adressée à tous les deux. Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous. Je n'aurais jamais dû négliger vos courriers ainsi et surtout, je n'aurais jamais dû vous cacher ces vérités qui me tourmentent tant. Alors, il m'est inutile de faire comme si vous ne saviez pas…_

 _J'ai un enfant en effet. Il est né en juin, c'est un garçon que j'ai nommé Chayton. Je ne regrette absolument pas cette décision._

 _Ce que je regrette par contre, c'est d'avoir été déçue par ceux qui m'entouraient. Mirabeau, Bellec, le conseil... Je leur faisais confiance, je les respectais. Mais aujourd'hui, ils n'obtiendront plus cette confiance et ce respect. Adel, mon compagnon, était en effet un Templier infiltré, mais de tous les templiers, je considère qu'il est celui qui a le moins compromit ma vie. J'ai su lui pardonner, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous. Cette histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais le conseil de Paris a préféré me bannir de l'ordre plutôt que d'accepter qu'un de leur agent puisse être en relation avec l'ennemi. L'ennemi. Un mot qui me semble bien exagéré mais qui pourtant est vrai. Tu sais Achilles, bien que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, je reste persuadée qu'une trêve est possible. Je sais bien que tu ne partageras pas mon avis, mais accepte au moins de le comprendre… Je pense avant tout à mon fils et je veux qu'il grandisse loin du conflit entre Assassins et Templiers, bien qu'il y soit intimement lié... Lui qui aura vu ses parents liés et aimant, comment pourra-t-il comprendre que les Assassins et les Templiers se haïssent depuis si longtemps ?... Maintenant que j'ai perdu mon rang et ma place dans la confrérie, je ne vous demanderai plus rien. Je n'ai plus besoin de la protection des Assassins. Cela ne veut pas dire que je coupe les liens avec vous, non. Je vous vois comme ma famille, non comme des associés… Mais il n'y aura plus de mission, plus d'espionnage, plus de sang qui coulera de ma main._

 _J'ai un fils. C'est tout ce qu'il m'importe désormais. Je resterai en France pour l'élever, mais je vous promets que je reviendrai vous voir en Amérique. De toute façon, il faudra que je revienne. Tu t'en doute sûrement Achilles, l'élue devra revenir. J'ignore ce que les livres t'ont appris sur moi et ma soi-disant mission, mais il y a bien plus._

 _Je vais vous avouer une chose. Lorsque j'ai quitté l'Amérique, il y a un an, je suis allée dire adieux à mon peuple et la matriarche m'a donné un fragment d'Eden. Un fragment laissé à ma naissance par Junon. Mais cette pomme est aussi une clef, et je suis allé dans le temple qu'elle ouvrait. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel, et je suis ressortit aussitôt, avec la ferme intention de ne plus revenir. Pourtant… Pourtant quelque chose me pousse à y retourner, et cette sensation s'intensifie de jour en jour... Il m'a toujours été difficile de parler de cette question d'élue et de sa destinée. Mais après tout, l'élue et Hélie ne sont qu'une seule et même personne, bien qu'elles soient différentes et pareilles à la fois…_

 _J'espère ne vous avoir pas trop déçu par mes actes et mes agissements, mais sachez que je suis heureuse._

 _Je pense à vous. Prenez soin de vous._

 _Hélie._


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut à tous, désolé pour le retard mais j'ai un peu de mal à boucler les chapitres (je viens de découvrir Overwatch et je suis un peu H24 dessus...)**

 **Néanmoins, on commence à voir le bout de cette fanfic ! Il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres avant la fin ! J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant.**

 **Précédement : Hélie a tout raconté à Achilles et Connor. Elle n'est plus un Assassin, elle ne le sera plus jamais. Néanmoins, elle se doit de retourner en Amérique...**

* * *

Chapitre XXI

 _4 ans plus tard…_

-Je crois bien que je l'ai perdu… définitivement.

Hélie soupira en regardant autour d'elle tristement. Adel entra dans la pièce.

-J'ai bien peur que nous ayons perdu notre fils. dit Hélie à son compagnon.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus qu'à en faire un autre.

Il l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Une protestation se fit entendre à côté d'eux et Chayton sortit de derrière sa cachette, se jetant dans les jambes de ses parents.

-Eh bien, nous ne l'avons pas tout à fait perdu. annonça Adel avec un sourire.

-Dans ce cas, pas besoin d'un autre. dit Hélie en s'éloignant de l'homme.

-Vraiment ? demanda ce dernier avec une moue déçue.

Hélie lui adressa un petit sourire en emportant son fils dans ses bras, lui proposant une nouvelle partie de cache-cache. Elle descendit dans le jardin et déposa son fils qui se mit à courir parmi les grands arbres. Quatre ans, déjà… Son petit avait quatre ans, mais les années semblaient s'être déroulées aussi vite qu'un éclair. Adel et Hélie avaient repris contact avec leurs amis Benjamin, Alexandre et Maxime qui venaient régulièrement les voir dans leur demeure. La jeune femme parlait parfois du conseil avec eux, sans haine ni enthousiasme. Mais tous préféraient parler de leur avenir… Depuis le renvoie d'Hélie, les jeunes Assassins se remettaient souvent en question. Alexandre, qui était tombé amoureux depuis peu, songeait à quitter l'ordre pour pouvoir vivre avec sa compagne sans la mettre en danger. Quand à Maxime et Benjamin, ils restaient fidèles à l'ordre, mais Mirabeau et Bellec étaient tombés dans leur estime.

Néanmoins, la plupart du temps, ils se réunissaient le soir autour d'une partie de carte, à se remémorer certaines missions et à raconter quelques anecdotes.

Les jours passaient, se ressemblant tous les uns aux autres, pourtant, Hélie avait l'impression que la vie changeait… C'était un sentiment étrange. Tout avait commencé l'année précédente, lorsqu'Hélie avait reçu un courrier de Connor lui annonçant la mort d'Achilles. Beaucoup de souvenirs lui étaient remontés et une culpabilité l'avait envahi. La jeune femme c'était isolée pendant plusieurs jours dans sa chambre, à pleurer son protecteur. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle avait promis à Achilles qu'elle reviendrait, et elle n'avait jamais pensé se séparer de lui aussi longtemps. Sa mort lui avait rappelé que cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle avait quitté sa terre natale. Bien que Connor ne lui en avait jamais voulu, qu'il avait bien précisé qu'Achilles s'était éteint sans souffrance, Hélie s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas avoir pu le revoir, de ne pas avoir pu lui présenter son fils… Adel n'avait su quoi lui dire, quoi faire pour la réconforter. Hélie avait fini par faire son deuil, mais elle n'avait pu faire disparaître la culpabilité d'avoir abandonné son mentor…

Depuis ce jour-là, Hélie se sentait… différente. Cela avait commencé avec Adel, avec qui elle parlait de moins en moins. Le jeune homme avait d'abord pensé qu'Hélie lui reprochait quelque chose, mais elle n'avait su s'expliquer… La jeune femme s'éloignait peu à peu de sa famille, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Une fois elle était partie toute une journée, sans même le dire à Adel. Elle avait erré sans but dans les rues voisines, sans même penser à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était rentrée le soir, Adel lui en avait beaucoup voulu. Hélie avait du mal à se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, elle tentait de faire pardonner son comportement, mais celui-ci empirait de jour en jour…

Quelque chose l'éloignait de chez elle, de son fils et de son compagnon. Elle les aimait, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait se séparer d'eux. Hélie avait tenté d'expliquer la situation à Adel, mais celui-ci restait sceptique. Évidemment, il acceptait de comprendre qu'elle ne le faisait pas cela pour les faire souffrir, mais il avait du mal à accepter qu'elle ne puisse changer son comportement.

Hélie avait du mal à dormir le soir. Elle pensait à son fils, Chayton, qui grandissait de jour en jour. Il était très proche d'elle et elle faisait tout pour le rendre heureux. Mais l'idée de se séparer de lui la torturait. Pourtant, quelque chose, ou peut-être quelqu'un, la forçait à quitter cet endroit. A retourner en Amérique. Elle savait qu'elle devait y retourner, mais seule. L'heure approchait de jour en jour, elle le sentait. Il y avait un appel, une intuition…

-Maman, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher ?

Hélie fut tirée de ses pensées, elle regarda son fils dont les yeux interrogateurs attendaient une réponse. Elle se força à sourire et prit l'enfant sur ses genoux, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Désolé mon garçon, j'étais au monde des rêves…

Elle l'embrassa sur le front en le câlinant. Ses faux sourires, ses fausses attitudes… Tout cela était devenu trop difficile à assumer. Elle se leva en prenant la main de Chayton et rentra dans sa maison.

* * *

Hélie relu la dernière lettre de Connor. Depuis la mort d'Achilles, les deux jeunes gens étaient en constante communication. Elle avait peur que Connor se retrouve seul au domaine, mais il l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant que de plus ne plus de monde venait habiter Davenport. Beaucoup de personnes étaient venues assister à l'enterrement d'Achilles aux dires de Connor. Ces mots avaient beaucoup touché Hélie.

La jeune femme demandait souvent à Connor comment il allait, et s'il était seul. Il avait toujours été un jeune garçon solitaire, qui aimait la tranquillité et le calme, mais Hélie avait peur que cela le fasse souffrir maintenant qu'Achilles était partit. Mais le jeune homme semblait mieux vivre la disparition de son mentor qu'elle. Il la rassurait dans ses courriers, lui expliquant qu'il était souvent en mission, avec la petite confrérie qu'il avait créé à Boston et à New York. Quant au domaine, une nouvelle arrivante avait bouleversé le petit monde de Connor. Elle s'appelait Elisabeth. Hélie encourageait souvent Connor à lui parler, non sans le taquiner. Elle aurait aimé qu'il fonde une famille, qu'il ait des enfants. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il ferait un bon père.

La vie reprenait donc son cour, mais d'une manière bien moins positive pour Hélie. Ses insomnies, ses crises de panique pour des petites choses inutiles et sa désaffection avec sa famille lui gâchait la vie. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'arrivait même plus à se reconnaitre. Elle se haïssait. Adel et Chayton ne méritaient pas cela. Hélie n'arrivait même plus à se regarder dans un miroir, elle se serait crachée à la figure si elle avait pu.

Son compagnon avait du mal à comprendre la situation. Bien qu'il lui en veuille parfois pour les abandons, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur brisé de la voir effondrée sans raison. Il songeait à différent moyens afin de la faire sourire à nouveau, mais rien ne marchait.

Il toqua timidement sur la porte restée ouverte, tirant Hélie de ses pensées. Elle leva la tête alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, les mains derrière le dos.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

-Non… Chayton est couché ?

-Oui.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Regardant l'amas de lettre qu'Hélie gardait précieusement sur son bureau. Après ces quatre années où il avait vécu auprès de sa famille, Adel n'était jamais retourné voir l'ordre des Templiers. Il revoyait de temps en temps monsieur de la Serre, qui, surchargé de travail, avait parfois besoin d'un esprit agile et raisonné pour l'aider à ses tâches. Mais le jeune homme avait tout abandonné pour sa famille. Son fils, la prunelle de ses yeux, son trésor à lui était la seule chose qui comptait, avec Hélie bien sûr. Mais il avait du mal à gérer la situation ces derniers temps…

-Tu sais… dit-il en lui prenant les mains. Je sais que le mort de ton mentor t'a beaucoup affecté mais, j'aimerais t'aider à aller mieux…

Hélie soupira tristement.

-Si seulement moi-même je savais ce qu'il n'allait pas…

Il rapprocha sa chaise d'elle, lui passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Si tu veux qu'on parte un peu, quelques jours loin d'ici.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Je ne sais même plus ce que je veux Adel… murmura-t-elle.

Elle releva la tête, regardant son compagnon. Son visage, si beau, exprimait une profonde tristesse.

-Je vais devoir retourner en Amérique Adel.

-Quand ? demanda-t-il, comme si ce qu'elle avait dit ne le surprenait pas.

-Je ne sais pas quand, mais il le faut…

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif.

* * *

Hélie regarda son fils et son mari. Tous deux dormaient paisiblement côte à côte alors que le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Ils étaient partis à Paris le matin même et avait passé la journée à flâner dans la ville. En rentrant l'après-midi les deux garçons s'étaient immédiatement endormis. Hélie regarda avec un petit sourire ses deux hommes aux visages paisibles, rêvant sans doute dans leur sommeil. Elle se sentait étrange. Incroyablement détendue, dans un état de félicité qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Elle caressa la tête de son fils avant de se lever. Elle traversa la pièce et entra dans son bureau. Elle entendit un étrange bruit provenant du tiroir. Elle l'ouvrir et pris la boite où se trouvait la pomme. Elle regarda sans surprise le fragment briller de son étrange lumière dans sa main et émettre cet étrange bruit aigu.

Il y eu un courant d'air dans la pièce. Hélie leva un regard sans surprise sur Minerve. L'esprit se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, flottant dans les airs, son regard sans vie posé sur la jeune femme.

-C'est l'heure ? demanda Hélie.

Minerve hocha lentement la tête. Hélie en fit de même en regardant la pomme. Un nouveau courant d'air traversa la pièce et l'esprit disparu. Hélie prit une feuille de papier, trempa sa plume dans l'encre et commença à écrire.

* * *

La jeune femme mit son sac avec lequel elle était arrivée en France sur son dos. Elle passa dans la chambre à pas pressé et son regard s'arrêta sur Chayton et Adel. Tous deux dormaient encore, le bras du père entourait l'enfant avec bienveillance. Hélie posa sa main sur son fils, sentant sa petite respiration sous ses doigts. Puis elle se leva et partit de la maison.

* * *

Adel se réveilla doucement et s'étira lentement avant de se lever. Le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher. Il laissa son fils dormir et marcha dans la pièce à la recherche d'Hélie. Mais celle-ci n'était pas dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers son bureau mais elle n'y était pas non plus. Il s'apprêta à repartir mais une lettre attira son attention. Elle était bien posée en évidence sur le bureau, dirigée vers la porte afin que le premier venu puisse la lire. Adel n'avait pas l'habitude de lire les lettres d'Hélie, mais son regard s'arrêta particulièrement sur celle-ci et il comprit qu'elle lui était destinée lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les premiers mots « Mon cher Adel… ». Il s'approcha et prit rapidement la lettre, légèrement paniqué. Son cœur s'emballa de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se précipitant dans la chambre, tremblant. Il ramassa quelques affaires dans la panique, jetant son sac ses épaules. Il réveilla son fils qui se leva péniblement en frottant ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... demanda-t-il en regardant avec dépit son père courir partout.

-On s'en va, répondit Adel, il faut qu'on aille retrouver ta mère.

Il porta son fils sur sa hanche et quitta la maison précipitamment.

* * *

Hélie monta dans la carriole sans un mot.

- _Vous semblez pressée de partir_. dit le cochet en fermant la porte. _Qu'est-ce que vous fuyez ?_

La jeune femme regarda l'homme sans le moindre intérêt.

- _Je ne fuis pas_ , dit-elle avec les quelques mots de français qu'elle connaissait, _faite votre travail monsieur s'il-vous-plaît._

L'homme haussa les épaules.

- _Si nous voyageons sans arrêts, comme vous me l'avez demandé, nous devrions arriver à Nantes dans deux semaines._

Hélie ne répondit pas. Croisant les bras.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hélie arriva à Nantes, elle était très fatiguée du voyage, mais elle se dirigea directement vers un capitaine.

- _Il est à vous le navire ?_ demanda-t-elle.

L'homme la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

 _-Oui…_

 _-Vous partez pour les Amériques ?_

 _-Oui…_ répéta-t-il sans intérêt.

 _-Alors j'embarque dans votre navire, et on embarque maintenant._

L'homme fronça les sourcils en ouvrant la bouche, mais Hélie e lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle lança une grosse bource d'argent sur la table où se trouvaient des cartes et des outils de navigation. L'expression du capitaine changea, il lança un grand sourire à Hélie en ramassant la bourse et se tourna vers ses hommes pour leur ordonner d'embarquer.

* * *

Adel arriva à Nantes plusieurs jours après. Il fit le tour du port en regardant autour de lui d'un œil paniqué.

-Mais où es-tu… murmura-t-il.

Il tenait Chayton par la main pour éviter de le perdre dans la foule. Ou plutôt le trainait-il derrière lui. Le petit garçon tentait tant bien que mal de suivre son père, manquant à plusieurs fois de tomber.

- _Monsieur !_

Adel arrêta d'un geste un homme qui s'apprêtait à monter sur un navire.

- _Oui ?_ demanda poliment l'homme en relevant son chapeau pour regarder l'étrange personnage et le garçon larmoyant qui s'avançaient vers lui.

 _-Des navires vont-ils en Amériques ?_

 _-Oui,_ répondit le marin un peu décontenancé _, il y en a quelques-uns…_

 _-Certains sont-ils partis ces derniers jours ? Ou ces dernières heures ?_

L'homme sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- _Sûrement… Je sais qu'il y a eu deux expéditions hier…_

 _-Très bien. Où pourrais-je trouver un navire qui m'emmène rapidement en Amérique ?_

 _-Eh bien… vous pouvez aller voir de ce côté, je crois bien que c'est là que les capitaines finissent leurs préparatifs…_

 _-Merci._

Adel repartit précipitamment dans l'autre sens, laissant derrière lui le marin perplexe. Chayton tira vivement sur la main de son père, protestant.

-Où on va ?! pleura l'enfant en reculant un peu. Elle est où maman ?

Adel regardant son fils, étonné, puis soupira. Comment lui expliquer… Il s'approcha de lui, se mettant à sa hauteur et le regarda avec une infini tristesse.

-Ecoutes mon grand… Ta mère c'est retrouvée dans l'obligation de partir précipitamment, et pour nous protéger, elle a préféré partir seule… Mais il faut qu'on la retrouve, d'accord ?

Le petit garçon le regarda avec ses grands yeux.

-Ta mère a pris beaucoup d'avance, continua Adel, le voyage est très long alors il ne faut pas perdre de temps… D'accord ?

Il sourit pour tenter de le rassurer. Chayton sourit un peu en hochant la tête et reprit la main de son père en le suivant.

Adel parcouru le port à la recherche d'un bateau qui pourrait l'emmener au plus vite. Il réussit à convaincre un capitaine de navire marchand de l'emmener avec lui. Il avait pris du retard, Hélie avait été plus rapide. Adel pria pour que le voyage se déroule sans complications. Si tout se passait bien, il pouvait espérer retrouver Hélie à tant…

Il tenta de tout mettre au clair dans son esprit. Il devait aller… à Davenport. Si possible trouver son ami Connor, elle ferait sûrement une halte chez lui. Et après ?... Qu'avait-elle dans la tête ? Dans tous les cas, partir sans prévenir sa famille n'était pas bon signe…

Adel embarqua donc le soir-même. Son fils, exténué par les journées de voyage qu'il subissait, avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras. L'homme le déposa sur la couchette qui leur avait été donnée et s'assit à ses côtés. Le calle du navire avait une très forte odeur d'humidité. Le bois craquait d'une manière menaçante autour de lui. Adel se passa une main dans les cheveux, se rappelant son voyage clandestin pour la France. Il avait été malade tout le long et avait mis une semaine à se remettre de son mal. Le navire tanguait déjà beaucoup et Adel appréhendait déjà la suite du voyage. Il regarda la lettre d'Hélie qu'il avait emmené.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça… _Il le fallait_ … Adel le savait au fond de lui-même. Mais il avait peur. Il se devait de la retrouver, s'il ne faisait pas pour lui, il devait le faire pour elle…


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello tout le monde, désolé pour le retard mais j'aimerai que les derniers chapitres soient bien soignés...**

 **Précédement : Hélie a quitté sa famille pour retourner en Amériques, Adel part desepérément à sa recherche...**

 **(PS : ne pas prendre en compte la mort d'Haytham (1781) s'il vous plait.)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre XXII

Il pleuvait des cordes à Boston. C'était l'une des intempéries habituelles qui survenaient durant l'été. Hélie arriva en pleine après-midi. Les quelques personnes qui s'étaient risquées dehors couraient dans les rues afin de rejoindre au plus vite leurs maisons. La jeune femme resta quelques minutes sous un haut-vent, à regarder les gens fuir sous la pluie. L'averse ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Hélie rabattit son coupe-vent sur sa tête et partit tranquillement dans la ville, sans se soucier de l'agitation autour d'elle. Malgré son épais manteau, elle fut bientôt trempée jusqu'aux os, mais cela lui importait peu.

Boston n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis son départ. Evidemment, quelques affiches et dessins révolutionnaires marquaient les murs des maisons, mais hormis ces détails, tout était à sa place. La guerre de l'indépendance battait son plein, et les habitants semblaient plus que déterminés à virer les anglais de chez eux. Hélie traversa les rues de plus en plus étroites, marchant parfois sur des journaux abandonnés, déchiquetés et trempés. Elle put notamment y voir un titre évoquant Georges Washington _…_ Le monde changeait. Par le sang, les armes, les sacrifices… Il continuerait de changer.

Les cheveux d'Hélie lui collaient au visage, elle avait froid. Du moins, son corps avait froid, mais elle, elle ne ressentait plus rien. La pluie lui martelait la tête avec un bruit sourd. Ses pas la guidaient lentement vers la frontière. Elle irait voir Connor, à Davenport, puis elle retournerait directement à la frontière. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait dire à son ami, mais elle devait le revoir. Elle aurait bien aimé faire le chemin à pied, comme le jour où elle avait quitté son peuple, mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait plus voir personne et elle se devait de faire le voyage seule. Hélie se dirigea donc vers des chevaux, à l'abri dans une petite écurie aménagée.

Connor avait bien travaillé dans la ville, des chevaux étaient même à disposition des Assassins. C'était une technique courante dans les villes, le credo achetait des cheveux qu'il laissait à dispositions au personnes de l'ordre. Les animaux étaient reconnus par un ruban rouge noué à leurs selles. Hélie s'approcha de l'un d'eux. Certes, elle ne faisait plus partit de l'ordre, mais elle était l'amie de Connor. Et de toute façon, il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Elle enfourcha le cheval, qui, nullement gêné par la pluie, trotta gentiment vers la Frontière.

* * *

Le soleil ne revint pas le lendemain. Hélie avait voyagé toute la nuit, luttant contre le sommeil. Elle avait tout de même accordé une pause à sa monture, la laissant paitre et boire avant de repartir. Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait au domaine le lendemain matin. Tout était calme, paisible. La pluie était moins ardue. Elle tombait toujours autant, mais était plus fine et douce. Hélie était totalement détrempée, si bien que si elle avait l'impression d'accumuler de l'eau dans ses bottes. Elle ne croisa que quelques marchands ambulants sur les routes boueuses. Aucuns soldats, aucunes tuniques rouges. Hélie se remémora le jour d'hiver où elle était partie. Sa peur de rencontrer un anglais, son appréhension quant aux gens qu'elle allait voir, la tristesse de la mort de sa mère… Dix-sept ans après, elle se souvenait de tous les détails… Quelle petite fille courageuse elle avait fait…

Et maintenant ? Qu'était-elle devenue ? Une mère, une simple mère comme il en existe tant ? Une combattante qui avait fui ses responsabilités ? Peut-être… mais plus pour longtemps.

Les paysages de la Frontière étaient toujours aussi beau malgré la pluie. Cela changeait bien de la vue de Paris. Hélie rabattit sa capuche, laissant son visage à la pluie. De toute façon, son manteau ne lui servait à rien. Le goutes tombèrent sur ses joues, ses yeux, ses lèvres avec une incroyable douceur. Tout était si frai, si pure… L'odeur du sol mouillé, le bruit les feuilles martelées par la pluie, les fins rayons du soleil qui parvenaient à traverser les nuages. Tout était parfait, et, pendant quelques secondes, Hélie se sentit revivre.

* * *

Contrairement à Boston, le domaine lui, avait bien changé. Lorsqu'Hélie était partit pour la France, les terres d'Achilles ne comportaient que son manoir et quelques constructions abandonnées. Mais maintenant, Hélie avait une vie entière sous ses yeux. Des maisons avaient été construites, le vieux pont qui manquait de s'écrouler était rénové et il y avait même une église… Des habitants faisaient des aller-retours, se saluant avec de grands sourires. Hélie baissa la tête, essayant d'être le plus discrète possible pour ne pas avoir à se présenter.

Le soleil s'était enfin imposé dans le ciel, chassant les sombres nuages vers l'est. Le visage et les cheveux de la jeune femme avaient un peu séchés, mais ses vêtements restaient trempés. Hélie arriva devant le manoir, Connor était dehors, il posa la hache qu'il avait en main et se dirigea vers elle, l'air grave mais tout de même heureux. Hélie descendit de cheval et se laissa étreindre par son ami sans un mot.

Hélie regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit la deuxième tombe qui avait rejoint celle du fils Davenport…

* * *

-Cela fait tellement longtemps…

-Cinq ans, oui…

Hélie regarda Connor avec un sourire malade. Elle s'était débarrassée de ses affaires mouillées et avait revêtu de vieux vêtements restés dans son ancienne chambre. Le manoir était propre et ordonné, quelques réparations y avaient été faites, le rendant plus moderne. Connor donna une tasse de thé à son amie, s'asseyant en face d'elle.

-Il c'est passé beaucoup de choses ici… dit Hélie en regardant autour d'elle. Le domaine à bien changé, sans parler de cette guerre… Je suppose que tu étais à certaines de ces batailles ?

-J'étais à Monmouth, il y a quatre ans.

Il la regarda un instant. Lui aussi avait bien changé. Il était calme, serin. Une profonde sagesse se reflétait dans ses yeux noisettes. Il scruta son amie, conscient que son regard fuyant cachait quelque chose…

-Alors ça y est, tu es revenue ?

-Oui, murmura Hélie, j'ai abandonné ma famille.

Un nouveau silence suivit ses paroles. La jeune femme esquiva le regard de Connor. Durant tout le voyage, elle avait évité de penser à Adel et Chayton, prise dans la culpabilité d'être partit sans rien dire. Elle avait bien laissé une lettre, et quelle lettre... Une lettre d'excuse qui n'excusait rien… où elle demandait à Adel de ne pas lui en vouloir. Une lettre aussi inutile que stupide. Evidemment, Adel la cherchait, elle le savait.

-Que va-t-il se passer au juste ? demanda Connor, l'air sombre. Qu'as-tu besoin de faire dans ce temple.

-Je l'ignore, mais il faut que j'y retourne.

Connor se leva, soupirant.

-Tu as toujours été très mystérieuse Hélie, intelligente, raisonnée et patiente. Mais tu étais aussi heureuse et optimiste, et ces qualités, aujourd'hui, je ne les retrouve plus…

Hélie regarda le sol, honteuse. Oui, elle aussi avait bien changé en cinq ans.

-Tu sais… murmura-t-elle. Je m'en veux aussi d'être comme cela… Mais je me dis que, si j'en finissait vite avec cette histoire, je pourrai me pardonner plus facilement.

Elle leva les yeux vers son ami qui la scruta avec attention.

-Tu as peut-être raison… dit-il. Mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce qu'il va se passer dans ce temple ne va pas être un moment agréable pour toi ?

-Parce que c'est sûrement vrai.

Hélie se leva. Elle devait y aller. Il ne fallait pas retarder l'instant. Elle se leva, posant sa tasse.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Connor en s'approchant d'elle, fait attention.

Elle hocha la tête et ouvrit son sac. Elle saisit la boite dans laquelle se trouvait la pomme. La lumière du fragment traversait l'ouverture et un léger sifflement se fit entendre. Connor regarda la boite un instant, surpris. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hélie. Une étrange inquiétude marquait son visage. Elle l'enlaça une dernière fois.

-Je te laisse mes affaires, dit-elle, je n'en aurais plus besoin.

Elle lui sourit un peu et ils sortirent dehors.

Avant de partir, Hélie regarda la tombe où était inscrit le nom de son mentor, juste à côté de celle de son fils. La jeune femme soupira, déposant une plume comme offrande, puis repartit sans rien dire, laissant Connor derrière elle.

* * *

Le temple n'avait pas changé, caché sous le petit monticule de terre, perdu au milieu de la forêt. De toute évidence, personne n'avait essayé d'y pénétrer. Hélie avança dans la cavité, s'approchant lentement de la porte en pierre. Elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

-Je vous avez dit qu'elle viendrait.

Hélie se retourna sans surprise. Trois hommes s'approchèrent, elle reconnut d'abord Shay, dans son élégant manteau de Templier. Il y avait aussi un autre homme, moins grand que Shay, habillé comme un bourgeois, mais avec un air théâtral poussé et un sourire moqueur. C'était lui qui avait parlé, il s'approcha d'Hélie, jouant avec sa canne qu'il jetait d'une main à l'autre. La jeune femme le regarda sans un mot, sachant parfaitement qui il était… Abstergo. Il était là, devant elle, l'homme qui l'avait fait souffrir, l'homme mystère sans histoire. Aujourd'hui, elle devrait lui faire face. Et il y avait… Haytham. Derrière son disciple et Abstergo, son regard croisa celui d'Hélie durant un bref moment.

Il savait. Son simple regard permis à Hélie de le comprendre. Abstergo avait dû lui dire. Leurs regards se séparèrent aussi brièvement qu'ils c'étaient rencontrés. Hélie leva son regard vers Shay, qui ne semblait pas oser la regarder. La jeune femme rabattit donc son regard sur la seule personne qui l'observait.

-Je suis là, dit-elle, mais je ne suis pas surprise de vous voir.

-C'est de dénouement final ! dit Abstergo en s'approchant très près d'elle.

Hélie l'ignora. Elle sortit la pomme de sa boite. Le fragment semblait sur le point d'exploser. Elle l'introduit dans la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un coulissement étrange.

-Mes amis, exposa Abstergo de son air théâtrale en se tournant vers les deux Templiers, il est l'heure !

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hélie qui baissa la tête, ne pouvant supporter le regard de l'homme. Il s'approcha d'elle, son visage arrivant à quelque centimètre du sien. Il la regarda un moment, son sourire dément lui défigurant le visage, puis il rit sans raison en la poussant à l'intérieur.

-Les dames d'abord, dit-il en la regardant s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, et puis, le temple ne te rejettera pas. Après tout… tu es l'élue.

Hélie avança sans rien dire, les yeux rivés au sol. Etrangement, Abstergo était comme elle l'imaginait… à croire qu'ils se connaissaient depuis le début. Haytham et Shay suivaient lentement derrière elle, écoutant sans rien dire les paroles inutiles d'Abstergo.

Ils descendirent la pente rude avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Depuis son arrivée au temple, Hélie se sentait comme vidée de toute énergie. Elle trébucha et tomba à genoux, le sol rude lui martelant les genoux. Elle tenta de se relever mais ses bras tremblaient. Elle avait peur. Abstergo arriva derrière elle, lui agrippant le bras avec force en l'obligeant à se relever. Hélie se dégagea de l'homme comme elle le pu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche, jamais. Ils arrivèrent dans l'enceinte même du temple et Hélie marqua une pause.

Tout était… magnifique. Grandiloquent, extraordinaire, épique… Tous les adjectifs du monde n'auraient su décrire l'endroit. L'architecture parfaite brillait de son étrange lueur bleutée. Les blocs de pierre noires brillantes s'empilaient autour d'eux dans des angles improbables. Hélie risqua un regard vers la barrière cristalline qui se trouvait au fond du temple. Les silhouettes blanches n'étaient plus là. Hélie soupira presque avec soulagement. Sa première entrée dans ce temple l'avait marqué et bien qu'elle soit maintenant accompagnée de deux Templiers et d'un homme à moitié fou, elle ne pouvait être que délestée de constater que ces fantômes n'étaient pas venus pour la hanter. Elle tourna un peu la tête, osant un regard derrière son épaule.

Shay et Haytham contemplaient l'immensité du temple avec une expression très admirative et étonnée. Ils restaient bouche bée face à l'incroyable découverte. Avaient-ils déjà vu des temples ? Peut-être pas, mais celui-ci était l'un des plus impressionnant qui existe sur Terre. Hélie regarda encore Haytham qui contemplait la barrière cristalline.

Il était beau. Hélie le pensait vraiment. Elle le regarda longtemps, alors qu'il ne faisait pas attention à elle. Si seulement elle avait rejoint les Templiers…

Abstergo passa devant Hélie, nullement impressionné comme les autres. Son grand sourire toujours collé aux lèvres, il fit face aux personnes en écartant les bras, comme s'il avait créé le temple et qu'il montrait son ouvre aux autres.

-Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?... dit-il en faisant volte-face. Et dire que des gens meurent sans avoir pu vu ça…

Il soupira avec un rire étrange. Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'au centre du temple, là, Hélie s'arrêta alors qu'Abstergo partait dans des explications :

-Cela était là bien avant nous, des millénaires avant notre existence… Et des précurseurs y ont vécus !

Sa voix résonna contre les parois du temple. Les deux Templiers restaient toujours muet. Et à quoi bon répondre, ils savaient déjà tout cela. Le temple émit un étrange sifflement, comme s'il réagissait aux paroles prononcées. Hélie tenta de se mettre à l'écart, de se faire oublier dans l'ombre, mais Abstergo, comme par sadisme, choisi précisément ce moment pour l'attraper par le bras et l'emmener au centre du groupe.

-Eh ! C'est elle ! C'est bien elle ! cria-t-il au temple. Pas la peine de nous infliger votre foudre divine !

D'un geste rapide qu'Hélie n'eut même pas le temps d'anticiper, Abstergo tira un couteau de sa poche et cola la lame contre la paume de la jeune femme avant de la retirer d'un coup sec, laissant une entaille dans sa main.

Hélie recula précipitamment sous la douleur. Du sang coula de son poing et tomba au sol. L'entaille n'était pas profonde, mais elle traversait toute sa main. Il y eut un étrange grésillement et Hélie regarda le sol. Le temple semblait réagir à l'endroit où avait coulé son sang.

-Comme pour le sceller, ton sang sert aussi à l'ouvrir. dit Abstergo en s'approchant d'elle. Grace à cela, le temple ne se défendra pas contre nous… car toi, tu as le droit d'être ici.

Hélie recula un peu plus, regardant l'homme avec un mélangé d'effroi et de dégout.

-Mais qui êtes-vous… murmura-t-elle.

Abstergo sourit.

-Oui… Tu as probablement dû te demander qui était cet homme qui t'avais enfermé dans cette prison à Paris. Qui était cet homme que tu ne connaissais pas mais qui semblait bien te connaitre. Qui était cet homme qui te menaçait dans l'ombre… Eh bien c'était moi !

Il écarta ses bras, un sourire faussement amical aux lèvres. Il tourna autour d'elle comme un animal devant sa proie.

-Je te connais bien Hélie… continua-t-il. Depuis ta naissance. Je suis au courant de tout tes faits et gestes. J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout.

Elle ne répondit pas, restant impassible face aux menaces de son adversaire. Celui-ci s'arrêta, la scrutant en se pinçant les lèvres. Peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à ce qu'Hélie reste flegmatique ainsi. Peut-être aurait-il voulu qu'elle se révolte, qu'elle l'insulte, la tâche n'en aurait été que plus facile pour lui. Son sourire narquois réapparut. Il se frotta le menton du bout des doigts ,en l'observant de la tête au pied avant de recommencer son étrange ronde.

-Mais j'ai beau tout connaitre sur toi, murmura-t-il, cela ne m'a pas appris grand-chose sur les précurseurs… Dis-nous, que t'ont-ils annoncé durant toute ces années où tu les as côtoyés ?

Hélie releva son regard, prise d'une soudaine force d'esprit qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Elle fit face à Abstergo, ignorant totalement Shay et Haytham.

-C'est dont cela que tu veux… murmura-t-elle. Connaître tout de _ceux qui étaient là avant_. Tes objectifs ne sont donc pas plus audacieux que cela. Finalement, tu es comme tous ceux que j'ai pu rencontrer jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Hélie n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Abstergo la frappa violement au ventre, lui assenant un coup de poing dans une zone restée douloureuse après son accouchement. Le souffle coupé, la jeune femme tomba à genoux. Il était rapide, et savait frapper aux bons endroits. Elle leva un regard incompréhensif contre son assaillant qui la regarda de haut.

-Tu n'en saura pas plus… dit Hélie en déglutissant avec difficulté. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas t'en apprendre plus que ce que tu ne sais déjà. Ma vie… et mes liens avec les précurseurs restent des questions sans réponses… Pour toi, pour tous ceux qui m'ont connu, pour moi… Je suis désolée, tu peux essayer, mais cela ne servira à rien…

Elle prit une grande respiration. Son corps la brulait. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait aussi bien frappé. Cet homme était fort, déterminé, cruel et surtout intelligent. Et c'était cela la réelle menace.

-Tu vas les faire venir. dit-il avec autorité en s'agenouillant.

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et Hélie sentait le souffle chaud de l'homme contre sa joue. Elle ne put le regarder.

-Je ne peux pas… dit-elle.

Abstergo se releva, regardant la jeune femme avec dégoût.

Avec violence, il lui envoya son pied à la figure. Hélie chuta sur le dos, sentant déjà le sang chaud couler de son nez. Shay intervint :

-Ça suffit ! J'ignore quels comptes vous avez à lui rendre, mais ce n'est certainement pas ici que vous vous vengerez. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça !

-Oh mais je n'ai aucuns comptes à lui rendre. rétorqua Abstergo en se tournant vers l'homme. Et bien au contraire, nous sommes exactement là pour ça ! Les précurseurs vont venir, ici même aujourd'hui ! Et je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'ai hâte de les rencontrer ! Alors nous allons les faire venir plus vite !

Hélie entendit très bien les vociférations d'Abstergo. Il était devenu totalement dément, comme un prisonnier enfermé depuis des années dans une cellule sans lumière. Sa rage éclatait, une rage qu'Hélie ne comprenait pas. Elle entendit vaguement Shay continuer de protester, mais elle eut du mal à percevoir tous ses mots. Sa tête lui tournait, un voile blanc obstruait sa vue, son nez continuait de saigner. Elle se tourna sur le côté, essayant de se redresser à l'aide de son bras, mais sa tête tournait dangereusement.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Ce fut Haytham qui prononça ses paroles, Hélie les distingua bien. Il les avait dits autoritairement, avec toute la distinction que le grand maître des Templiers pouvait avoir. Hélie écouta attentivement, le cœur battant.

-Je ne vais pas la tuer. dit Abstergo en adressant un sourire aux deux hommes. Je vais simplement… provoquer un peu les précurseurs…

Il se redirigea vers Hélie qui était toujours à terre, incapable de bouger. Elle respira profondément alors que la distance qu'ils les séparaient se réduisait de plus en plus. Elle eut un petit sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'une épée sortant de son fourreau. Abstergo s'approcha d'elle, la lame qu'il cachait dans sa canne à la main…


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut,**

 **c'est avec fiereté et beaucoup d'émotion que je vous annonce le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Il est arrivé très tard mais il se devait d'être parfait. Personnelement, je suis très contente de ce travail. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Merci à ceux qui ont commenté chaques chapitres, et aux autres qui même s'ils ne se manifestent pas, restent important.**

 **Je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre -**

 **Précédement : Hélie est rentrée dans le temple, accompagnée de Shay, Haytham et Abstergo. Mais ce dernier n'a que de mauvaises intentions...**

* * *

Chapitre XXIII

Hélie ouvrit péniblement ses yeux. Elle respira profondément, son souffle entrecoupé de spasmes incontrôlables. Couchée à terre, le corps meurtri, écorché, elle vacillait lentement dans une folie obscure. Du sang chaud coulait doucement, imbibant ses vêtements et se répandant sur le sol. Cela avait duré plusieurs minutes, mais semblait avoir duré une éternité pour la pauvre femme. Abstergo l'avait torturé. Le mot n'était pas exagéré, Abstergo l'avait réellement fait souffrir, son sourire dément s'agrandissant à chaque larme versée.

Il l'avait maintenu au sol et avait passé sa lame sur tout son corps. Son ventre et son buste surtout. Avec toujours le même geste lent, il l'avait écorché à plusieurs reprises, créant des lésions qu'il s'appliquait à faire peu profonde, mais suffisamment pour la faire souffrir. Il avait répété son opération plusieurs fois, se délectant du somptueux spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Hélie avait pleuré, serrant les dents et se tordant pour éviter de crier. Les blessures s'accumulaient sur son corps, chaque écorchure amenait un sanglot qui lui brouillait un peu plus la vue. Elle avait tenté de le repousser, d'un geste désespéré, elle avait posé sa main tremblante contre Abstergo, le poussant doucement. Son geste inspirait la pitié, mais l'homme n'en prit pas compte. Il saisit sa main avec une étonnante douceur, la rabattant au sol avant de reprendre son travail. Les vêtements d'Hélie se déchiraient petit à petit, laissant apparaitre ses chairs incisées, rouges de sang. Hélie ne vit bientôt plus rien, les larmes lui brouillant la vue, les sanglots lui martelant l'esprit. Et puis un voile blanc. Sa respiration s'arrêta. Elle ferma les yeux. La lame s'arrêta.

Son esprit fit alors quelque chose d'étrange. Elle vit sa mère, Adel et Chayton. Mais également son père. Dans des scènes qu'elle n'avait jamais connues. Elle vit le passé, son passé mais aussi un passé auquel elle n'avait jamais assisté. Puis elle vit d'autres choses. Elle vit des Assassins, des Templiers. Des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, des gens en combat, des gens en souffrances mais également heureux. Elle vit des scènes d'une violence inouïe mais aussi accompagnées de sourires doux et joyeux. Tout s'enchainait sans réel sens. Ses visages… elle n'aurait su leur attribuer de nom, et pourtant, elle les connaissait. Hélie ne voyait pas seulement le passé, mais aussi le futur. Beaucoup d'information se bousculait dans sa tête, son corps inerte incapable de bouger, ses yeux clos voyant au-delà des frontières du monde…

Tout s'arrêta brusquement. Hélie ouvrit les yeux, respirant à nouveau. Comme si elle ressortait de l'eau, comme si elle renaissait. Tout fut plus clair en l'espace d'un instant. Elle vit le temple, son magnifique architecture qui la surplombait. Sa main tremblante chercha quelque chose auquel se rattacher. Elle trouva le bras d'Abstergo qu'elle empoigna avec force, oubliant la douleur qu'il lui infligeait. L'homme posa son épée ensanglantée à terre et se pencha vers elle. A genoux à côté de son corps, ses vêtements s'imprégnaient aussi du sang de la jeune femme. Il approcha son visage du sien. Une expression douce et passionnée avait remplaça la démence.

-Les as-tu vu ? murmura-t-il.

Hélie continua de regarder le plafond, le souffle court. Sa bouche se redressa lentement en un sourire. Elle ferma les yeux.

-Oui… souffla-t-elle, à la fois exténuée et soulagée.

Abstergo sourit, passant sa main sur le front et les cheveux de la jeune femme, comme un père attendrit. Puis il se releva, rengaina son épée et partit au loin, laissant Hélie à terre.

Elle resta là, haletante, ses yeux étincelants rivés sur le plafond, sa bouche entachée par quelques gouttes de sang. Elle sentit son dos se mouiller alors que la flaque s'étendait autour d'elle. La douleur était toujours là, atroce et lancinante. Elle étouffa un cri lorsque l'une de ses blessures se déchira davantage alors qu'elle tentait de respirer. Elle se laissa glisser sur le côté, sa main tombant dans le sang qu'elle écoulait par terre. Sa vision était floue, son esprit brouillé. Elle tenta de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait vu, ces visages, ces sourires… Mais cela était trop dur. Quelque chose lui envahissait l'esprit, supprimant peu à peu tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Une autre vision lui vint, sa tête tourna violement et elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela…

Abstergo regarda Shay en haussant les sourcils. L'homme évita son regard, observant avec dégout le pantalon tâché de sang de son interlocuteur.

-Ne soyez pas choqué, cela devait être fait…

-Vous n'aviez pas à la torturer !

-Oh si, il le fallait ! vociféra Abstergo. Je ne l'ai pas torturé, j'ai ouvert une porte !

-Vous êtes fou… dit Shay en serrant les poings.

-Mon cher, reprit l'homme calmement, cette fille est un martyr, nous n'y pouvons rien. Elle est née pour souffrir. Et puis, vous avez bien manqué de la tuer il y a quelques années…

Shay ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il se ravisa. Cela ne servait à rien de parler avec ce fou. Il tourna les talons, s'enfonçant dans les coins obscurs du temple. Abstergo sourit, jouant avec sa canne du bout des doigts. Il s'approcha d'Haytham, celui-ci ne lui accordant même pas un regard. Il fixait au loin Hélie, inconsciente.

-Il va falloir patienter. dit Abstergo en regardant dans la même direction que lui. Les précurseurs ne semblent pas pressés, mais ils vont venir. Croyez-moi.

Haytham ne répondit pas. Abstergo sourit, puis s'enfonça lui aussi dans une partie étroite du temple, comme pour le visiter.

* * *

Pendant un instant, Haytham ne bougea pas. Il resta là, à l'entrée du temple, debout, le regard fixé sur Hélie. La jeune femme se trouvait à quelques mètres de la grande barrière lumineuse, éclairée par ses rayons venus d'ailleurs. Elle était au sol, immobile. Elle semblait dormir, si seulement il n'y avait pas eu tout ce sang autour d'elle.

Il marcha doucement, s'approchant un peu plus d'elle. Sa fille... Haytham n'avait jamais imaginé être père un jour, ses obligations au sein de l'ordre des Templiers ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Et puis, cela était beaucoup trop dangereux. Lui-même avait perdu son père, à l'âge de dix ans, et toujours à cause de ses maudis affrontements… Mais s'il avait dû avoir des enfants, c'était avec Ziio qu'il les aurait eus. Elle était la seule femme qu'il avait réellement aimée, la seule femme pour laquelle il s'était posé la question d'aimer. Et pourtant, il l'avait quitté. Les responsabilités sont parfois plus fortes que l'amour. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il avait une fille, un étrange sentiment l'avait envahi. Un mélange étrange de bouleversement et de culpabilité mais sans aucun étonnement. Et elle était l'élue… Que ce serait-il passé s'il avait pu l'élever ? S'appellerait-elle Hélie ? Aurait-elle rejoint un des ordres ? Et lui, qu'aurait-il fait pour elle ? L'aurait-il protégé, ou utilisé pour assouvir sa soif de connaissance sur les précurseurs ? Tant de questions qui n'avaient pas besoin de réponse. Les jeux étaient faits, et rien ne changerait.

Haytham s'accroupit près du corps de sa fille. Ses vêtements avaient viré au rouge, ses mains inertes mouillées elles aussi par le sang. Il observa son visage meurtri par la souffrance et les larmes. Elle avait les traits de sa mère, c'était certain maintenant qu'il la voyait de plus prêt. Ses traits fins et ses quelques tâches de rousseurs, sa peau mate et ses cheveux sombres étaient des attributs qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Il approcha lentement ses mains de ses épaules, la touchant pour la première fois. Elle étouffa une plainte alors qu'il tentait de l'amener loin de la flaque de sang.

Haytham passa son bras sous sa tête pour la maintenir. Il la prit entre ses bras alors qu'il sentait ses mains se recouvrir de sang. Qu'avait-il fait… Elle était tellement innocente, elle ne méritait pas tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé… Elle avait un fils, Abstergo l'avait vaguement évoqué. Quel destin lui était réservé à lui…

Haytham savait que si Hélie avait pu choisir une autre vie, elle l'aurait fait. Cette histoire d'Assassins et de Templiers, elle y avait été confronté dès son plus jeune âge, alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé. Elle n'était qu'une marionnette guidée par les précurseurs, une marionnette qui avait à plusieurs reprises tentée de couper ses fils, en vain. Lui aussi avait été confronté aux Assassins dès son plus jeune âge. Si son père avait passé le plus clair de son temps à l'entrainer aux armes, c'était parce qu'il avait un but précis pour son fils. Et puis, tout c'était envenimé, son père avait été tué et il était devenu un Templier. Il avait appris la vérité, des années plus tard, mais cela ne changeait rien. Il était Haytham Kenway, le grand maître de l'ordre des Templiers. Une marionnette qui avait accepté son statut. Mais une marionnette libre, car elle avait coupé ses fils et tuer ses maîtres. Hélie, elle, ne le pouvait pas…

-Je suis désolé…

Haytham regarda sa fille. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et respirait avec difficulté. Sa main posée sur ses blessures, elle semblait luter de tout son être contre la souffrance. Ses yeux bleus n'osèrent rencontrer ceux de son père.

-J'aurais aimé que tout cela soit autrement. murmura-t-elle, sa voix tremblante. Mais tout cela est tellement compliqué…

Elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Puis son regard rencontra enfin celui d'Haytham. Elle sourit un peu.

-Mais je ne t'en veux pas… Et je suis fière d'être ta fille…

Elle referma les yeux, déglutissant avec difficulté. La tête lui tournait dangereusement. Haytham ne dit rien, mais sans même s'en rendre compte, il l'attira un peu plus vers lui. Hélie perdit de nouveau connaissance. Le sang s'était quelque peu arrêté, la douleur s'était estompée. Haytham regarda sa fille. S'il n'avait pu l'accompagner dans sa vie, il l'accompagnerait dans sa mort…

* * *

Les heures s'écoulaient, mais rien ne se produisait. Hélie avait un peu retrouvé ses esprits. Si les précurseurs ne venaient pas, c'était qu'il y avait une raison. Elle n'avait plus froid. Haytham était partit retrouver Shay et il avait laissé sa cape sur le corps de sa fille. Les deux Templiers étudiaient le temple à l'écart d'Abstergo, cherchant une porte, un message, n'importe quoi. Hélie regarda le sol taché de sang. Quelque chose lui envahissait l'esprit, devenant insupportable. Elle devait s'en débarrasser. D'une main tremblante, elle écrivit sur le sol du temple, à l'aide de son sang.

211212

Pourquoi ce nombre… De tous les messages des précurseurs, c'était celui-ci qui la hantait. Et c'était le seul qui n'avait aucun sens.

Hélie respira profondément. Elle tendit la main et essaya de se relever en s'appuyant dessus. Une douleur lancinante lui traversa instantanément le corps. Elle poussa en gémissement en retombant à terre. Haytham et Shay la regardèrent sans savoir que faire. Abstergo réapparut.

Il marcha rapidement vers la jeune femme. Une profonde colère lui déformait le visage. Il s'arrêta à côté de son corps recroquevillé, la regarda puis observa le chiffre qu'elle avait écrit avant de l'empoigner.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? lui cracha-t-il à la figure.

-Je ne sais pas… dit Hélie en tentant de se dégager.

-Fait les venir !

Il la plaqua au sol, s'apprêtant de nouveau à la violenter. Mais alors qu'Hélie, animée par un instinct de survie, lui empoignait les bras pour le repousser avec une force surhumaine, Abstergo s'arrêta net. Ce n'était pas Shay, ni même Haytham qui l'avait arrêté. Bien qu'ils aient tout de suite intervenus. Ils s'étaient arrêté, tout comme Abstergo, regardant derrière Hélie avec une expression consternée. L'homme se leva et recula vivement. Hélie les observa un moment, avant de tourner son regard derrière elle.

Ils étaient là.

Hélie sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Elle qui avait prié pour ne pas les voir lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans le temple, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier le ciel de les avoir à ses côtés. Et pour cause, maintenant, elle les reconnaissait.

Ces spectres blancs qu'elle avait vu la première fois qu'elle était venue. Ces fantômes qu'il l'avait fait fuir, ils étaient là. Ils se tenaient debout, derrière elle, défiant du regard Abstergo. Leur simple attitude lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'avait plus le droit de l'approcher. Leurs longues capes blanches flottaient dans un courant d'air inexistant. Nobles et fiers, ils s'approchèrent d'Hélie, obligeant Abstergo à reculer.

Altaïr et Ezio.

Hélie les regarda un moment. Ces ancêtres. Ils étaient là pour elle. Sans un mot, Altaïr se pencha vers elle, posant sa main fantomatique sur son épaule. Hélie regarda ses yeux pétillants l'observer alors qu'il lui adresser un sourire. Elle hocha la tête, comme si leurs simples regards suffisaient à communiquer. Elle se leva péniblement, ses jambes tremblantes ayant du mal à soutenir son poids. Elle se stabilisa quelques secondes, sous le regard bien-veilleurs de ses ancêtres. Sa main rabattue sur ses blessures, elle leva un regard sur Abstergo. Elle eut un petit sourire. Elle n'avait plus rien à craindre de lui désormais. Elle observa ses yeux qui trahissaient sa peur. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de rencontrer les précurseurs. dit-elle avec détermination. Ils n'ont rien à vous dire.

Elle se dirigea vers la barrière cristalline qui était à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle s'assit à terre, le dos contre la palissade, son souffle court. Elle regarda Altaïr et Ezio qui se trouvait près d'elle, debout face à la barrière.

C'était l'heure.

Hélie sentit une autre présence. Elle se tourna et regarda derrière la barrière. Malgré la lumière bleutée qu'elle dégageait, elle put distinguer un chemin avec une sorte de socle au bout, qui maintenait une grande sphère bleue. Et il y avait…

Hélie regarda mieux. Il y avait un homme. Il marchait vers elle. Il était très jeune, plus jeune qu'elle. Il avait des cheveux bruns très court. Ses vêtements étaient étranges et Hélie comprit qu'il n'était pas réellement derrière cette barrière. Il avait également une cicatrice au niveau de la lèvre. Il s'approcha d'elle, une expression à la fois consternée et triste sur le visage. Lorsqu'il arriva à la barrière, il s'agenouilla. La regardant avec une profonde pitié.

Un courant d'air familier vint ébouriffer les cheveux d'Hélie. Elle leva son regard sur Minerve.

-C'est… une date ?

L'esprit hocha la tête. Son regard neutre posé sur elle. Hélie regarda le jeune homme, passionnée. Cette barrière, elle était une sorte de porte vers le futur ?

-C'est… mon descendant ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit Minerve, maintenant, un choix s'offre à toi.

Hélie observa le garçon, admirative.

-Desmond est aussi un élu. expliqua l'esprit. Ton choix aura une influence sur son destin, et sur celui du monde.

-Le 21 décembre…

-Oui. Cet homme vit en 2012. Lui et toi savez. Vous savez comment nous avons essayé, comment nous avons échoué. C'est à toi d'achever notre œuvre… toi, ou lui. Le choix est entre tes mains…

Hélie regarda Desmond. Il c'était agenouillé de l'autre côté de la barrière. Ils se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre, à des centaines d'années d'écart. La jeune femme sourit, regardant avec tendresse son descendant. Il y avait donc de l'espoir ? Elle posa sa main contre de cristal froid et Desmond en fit de même de l'autre côté. Elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de sa main. Ils étaient si près et si loin à la fois. Les lèvres du garçon bougèrent, mais Hélie n'entendait pas. Elle le regarda en souriant.

-Je vais le faire… murmura-t-elle.

Elle commença à se lever, grimaçant alors que ses plais la lancinaient. Desmond se redressa vivement, ses lèvres bougeaient encore alors qu'il essayait désespérément de lui parler. Son visage affichait une expression paniquée. Hélie lui sourit, passant une dernière fois sa main sur le cristal froid.

Elle marcha jusqu'à un cercle de pierre incrusté dans la barrière, tentant de ne pas faillir. Elle observa la structure en creux, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une serrure.

-La clef ?... demanda-t-elle.

Sans répondre, l'esprit se tourna vers Haytham. Les deux Templiers et Abstergo regardaient la scène, n'osant s'approcher. Altaïr et Ezio étaient toujours là, à quelques mètres de la jeune femme, dissuadant quiconque de l'approcher.

Haytham sembla hésiter, mais sous le regard du précurseur, il s'approcha d'Hélie. Il arracha l'amulette qu'il portait au coup et la lui tendit. Elle la prit sans un mot. Son regard croisa une seconde celui de son père. Il recula alors qu'Hélie ouvrait la porte.

Le temple émit un bruit sublime qui donna des frissons à la jeune femme. La barrière cristalline s'ouvrit, découvrant le chemin qui menait jusqu'au socle. Desmond avait disparu, et lorsqu'Hélie regarda autour d'elle, ses ancêtres, Altaïr et Ezio, lui firent un petit signe de tête avant de s'évanouir à leurs tours dans le temple. Hélie regarda le chemin qui la séparait de la sphère brillante, n'osant s'aventurer plus loin. Derrière elle, Shay et Haytham retenaient leur souffle et Abstergo regardait la scène avec avidité.

Elle soupira, avant de commencer à avancer dans le temple. Etait-ce un effet de son imagination ou l'air se faisait bien plus frais ? Un étrange bourdonnement fit trembler le temple. Hélie s'avança doucement, son cœur qui battait à une allure folle menaçait de lui briser les côtes. Un bras rabattu sur ses blessures encore douloureuses, elle tenta de garder l'esprit clair. Elle se rapprocha de plus en plus du socle. Minerve et Junon étaient apparues à côté de la sphère, attendant la jeune femme dans leur silence habituel.

-Hélie !

Elle s'arrêta, se retourna pour voir…

Adel…

Il courut vers elle comme un fou. Paniqué, son regard s'arrêta une seconde sur les autres protagonistes qui étaient restés à distance d'Hélie. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit ses derniers jours.

Hélie ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa vue. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle, elle tendit une main calme, tâchée de sang. Adel s'arrêta, essoufflé, il était à quelques mètres de là où c'était trouvée la barrière cristalline quelques instants plus tôt.

-Ne vas pas plus loin. dit-elle doucement. Ça va aller…

L'homme sembla analyser la situation, regardant autour de lui avec un mélange de frayeur et d'effroi. Son regard se posa alors sur les deux esprits qui attendaient près du socle lumineux.

-Je t'en Hélie, reviens. Je ne t'en veux pas…

Il la regarda longuement, son regard la suppliant de revenir vers lui. Il vit le sang sur ses vêtements, et les traces qu'avaient laissé les larmes sur ses joues. Son visage refléta une infini tristesse alors qu'il tentait de la convaincre.

-Je t'en prie…

Hélie lui sourit. Il était tellement beau. Elle admira une seconde les traits de son visage qu'elle connaissait si bien.

-C'est trop tard Adel. Mais ce n'est pas grave…

Elle commença à reculer, sans pouvoir détacher son regard de lui.

-Non ! s'emporta-t-il. Arrête ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire cela ! Et Chayton !

-Tu sauras lui expliquer, vous serez forts.

-Non, il a besoin de toi !

Un mélange de rage et de désespoir l'emporta, il recommença à courir pour la rattraper.

-Non Adel, pas plus loin. lui demanda tristement Hélie en tendant une main vers lui.

Mais le temple réagit avant. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, une nouvelle barrière se dressa d'un coup au même endroit que la précédente. Mais elle n'était pas comme la barrière cristalline à la douce lueur bleutée. Celle-ci était ocre et émit un bruit menaçant un apparaissant. Adel s'arrêta dans sa course, regardant l'étrange phénomène sans comprendre. Puis sa rage l'emporta encore, comme si cette barrière était un affront. Il voulut la traverser, mais à peine eu-t-il touché l'étrange faisceau de sa main que celle-ci fut immédiatement brulée. Il recula vivement, étouffant un cri de douleur et de surprise. Puis il leva ses yeux vers Hélie qui le regarda tristement. C'était fini, il ne pourrait pas la rattraper.

En désespoir de cause, il se mit à genoux, la suppliant.

-Je t'en prie… J'ai besoin de toi, il a besoin de toi…

Hélie ouvrit la bouche, regardant cet homme qu'elle aimait tant l'implorer pour qu'elle revienne vers lui. Mais elle ne sut quoi dire. Elle aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser. Elle lui devait beaucoup. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle le regarda longuement, lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui aux travers de ses yeux, avant de murmurer.

-Je t'aime Adel. Sois fort.

Elle fit demi-tour, arrachant avec douleur son regard de ses yeux. Elle entendit Adel crier encore, ses larmes perçant sa voix. Il posa encore sa main sur le faisceau mortel, se brulant avec violence, mais il ne sentit même pas la douleur. Il continua de l'appeler, encore et encore alors qu'elle ne se retournait pas.

Hélie arriva au socle les yeux embués de larmes. Elle soupira un peu alors qu'elle tentait d'ignorer Adel. Son regard se leva vers les deux esprits qui flottaient à côté d'elle. Nul ne dit mot, mais leurs regards disaient tout. Toutes ses années de souffrance, d'incompréhension. La réponse était là, et elle n'avait pas besoin d'être expliquée. Hélie était l'élue.

Elle leva une main tremblante au-dessus du socle qui frémit. Le sang avait séché et collait ses vêtements. Hélie regarda devant elle, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle observa l'immensité obscure qui s'étendait devant elle. Son cœur se réchauffa un peu lorsqu'elle crut y voir le sourire de sa mère.

Ses dernières pensées allèrent à son père, à Adel et à Chayton.

Elle posa sa main sur le socle.

Une lueur aveuglante se dégagea. Adel et les autres portèrent instinctivement leurs mains devant leurs yeux face à ce faisceau surnaturel. Le temple trembla si fort qu'ils tombèrent à terre. Plus rien n'était visible. Il y avait juste cette lumière flamboyante. Puis tout s'arrêta, aussi brusquement qu'a son origine.

* * *

Adel releva la tête. La lumière l'avait à moitié aveuglé et il mit du temps avant de revoir clair. Il regarda l'endroit où Hélie se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. La barrière ocre avait disparu, Minerve et Junon également.

Hélie gisait au sol. Sans réfléchir, Adel se précipita vers elle, tombant à ses côtés. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, regardant ses yeux clos, murmurant son nom avant de comprendre.

Les larmes lui brouillèrent immédiatement la vue. La douleur lui serra la gorge. Il tira son corps contre le sien, pleurant comme jamais il n'avait pleuré. Il cria, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Ses pensées n'étaient plus, son corps n'était plus. Il n'était plus humain. Il serra le corps d'Hélie contre lui, incapable de se détacher d'elle. Il n'était plus que douleur sentimentale, une plaie profonde au milieu du monde. Il caressa ses cheveux, sa bouche, ses yeux clos. Il posa son front contre le sien alors que la douleur lui arracha des cris inhumains. Par terre au milieu du temple, il pleura toute sa peine sur le corps d'Hélie.

* * *

Haytham se releva doucement, comprenant ce qu'il c'était passé avant même de voir Adel au fond du temple. Sa gorge se serra. Tout était fini. Son cœur ne s'emplit pas de douleur, mais d'une haine profonde. Il tourna son regard vers Abstergo qui se levait à son tour, regardant sans surprise Adel expulser toute sa douleur au loin. Il s'approcha de lui, tira sa lame cachée et la planta dans le cou de l'homme. Celui-ci eut un souffle étouffé et porta sa main sur sa plaie qui saignait déjà abondement. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard sans expression et Abstergo tomba au sol.

* * *

Adel regardait la mer s'étendre sous lui. Le soleil se couchait paisiblement sur l'eau, lui donnant une teinte vermeille magnifique. L'Aquila, un navire qu'avait rebâtit Connor, mouillait doucement en contre-bas. Le paysage avait des allures de tableau, mais le jeune homme était trop abattu pour admirer la magnificence qui l'entourait.

Lorsqu'il avait débarqué à Boston, quelques jours auparavant, il avait tout de suite voyagé jusqu'à Davenport. Hélie lui avait souvent parlé de son ami Connor, et de son mentor Achilles qui vivaient au-delà de la Frontière. Adel, guidé par la chance, avait rapidement trouvé le manoir où se trouvait Connor. Celui-ci s'attendait à le voir, mais lorsqu'il lui avoua qu'Hélie était déjà partie pour le temple, le sang d'Adel ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait tout de suite fait demi-tour, laissant son fils aux mains de Connor qui ne comprenait pas la gravité de la situation.

Mais il était arrivé trop tard. Et même s'il était arrivé à temps, il n'aurait pu convaincre Hélie.

Il avait ramené son corps et l'avait installé dans son ancienne chambre. Mais il n'avait pu rester auprès d'elle. Sa douleur était au-delà des larmes désormais.

Connor s'approcha doucement de l'homme.

-Comment ? dit Adel sans même se retourner. Comment dit-on à un enfant qu'il ne reverra plus sa mère ?

Sa voix était brisée par la peine. Connor s'approcha de lui, lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Il sait déjà. avoua-t-il tristement. Vous avez un fils très intelligent. Il a compris. Ce sera dur, autant pour vous que pour lui. Mais si vous êtes ensemble, vous serez plus fort. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Adel mit une main sur son visage, prit d'une nouvelle crise de larmes qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

-Son père… murmura-t-il. Haytham… Il m'a dit d'être fort aussi.

Connor tenta de réconforter l'homme, l'air sombre. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à admettre ce qui était arrivé…

-Je… J'ai entendu dire que les iroquois préféraient être exhumés. dit Adel en tentant de se calmer. Je ne sais si Hélie aurait aimé reposer sur ses terres natales mais… j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour me recueillir…

-Je comprend, dit Connor, emmenez ses cendres en France. Elle y a vécu les meilleures années de sa vie. Je pense que c'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé…

Adel hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, silencieux, devant l'étendu d'eau qui se trouvait sous eux. Adel repartirait en France, il ne pouvait rester ici. Et il devait annoncer la nouvelle à leurs amis, lui faire une cérémonies et…

-La vie devra reprendre son cour. dit Connor en pressant l'épaule d'Adel. Ce sera dur, mais vous y arriverez…

Adel hocha doucement la tête. Il tourna son regard vers le manoir.

-Quel avenir pour mon fils ? demanda-t-il tristement. Cette guerre a déjà fait souffrir beaucoup trop de monde…

-Cette guerre continuera, mais vous pouvez faire en sorte qu'elle fasse souffrir moins de gens à l'avenir. Peu importe comment vous élèverez votre fils, vous ferez des erreurs, comme nous tous. Mais vous ferez de bons choix, et cela parce que vous l'aimez.

Adel hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Connor, le tenant toujours par les épaules, l'emmena à l'intérieur du manoir. Les Assassins et les Templiers n'étaient pas prêt à arrêter leur guerre, mais certains d'entre eux étaient prêt à ouvrir les yeux. La vie continuerait comme elle la toujours fait. Et il y aura toujours de l'espoir.

* * *

 **Voilà. C'est fini. C'est triste en effet, mais c'est comme je le souhaitais.**

 **J'ai d'autre idée de fanfic, mais aussi d'autres projets qui me prendront du temps.**

 **J'espère vraiment que cela vous aura plus. Merci d'être résté jusqu'au bout :) HK**


End file.
